Hunter
by writerfic
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Cuando Ron es encomendado por la misión más importante de su vida, deberá dejar atrás todo lo que conoce para hacer su propio camino en la caída de Voldemort y, de paso formar una leyenda sobre un héroe vestido de negro con la habilidad de pelear cualquier obstáculo en su camino.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Camara Secreta, Hogwarts**_

Ron observaba antentamente a las dos figuras delante de él, uno era la persona en la que más confiaba y el otro, irónicamente, en la que menos pero allí estaban los dos, unidos pidiendole la misma cosa.

Proteger a Harry Potter ayudandolos en su busca con los Horrocruxes.

Todavía no entendía muy bien de que iba todo aquello pero había captado lo esencial, que los horrocruxes eran partes del alma de Voldemort que debían ser eliminadas y la unica manera de encontrarlos era cogiendo los libros sagrados que estaban guardados en las escuelas de Beauxbaton y Drumstrang.

Bajo una increible protección, por supuesto.

-¿Lo harás, Weasley?-pregunto uno de los hombres.

El otro hombre lo miro como si la pregunta fuera algo absurda pues los tres allí sabían que Ron haría cualquier cosa por Harry más si implicaba sacar a Hermione del peligro también.

-No voy a negarme, creo que los dos sabeis eso.-dijo Ron algo incomodo bajo la mirada de los dos hombres.-...pero antes quiero saber porque yo.

El hombre viejo lo miro con una de aquellas amables sonrisas que siempre le daban calor a su corazón mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo y le señalaba con su varita en el pecho.

-Ronald, hay muchas razones por la que no queríamos elegirte y ninguna tiene que ver con tu intelecto a pesar de los varios comentarios mi joven amigo Snape al respecto...-dijo el hombre con un suspiro.-...esta misión no es como otra cualquiera, requiere de pasos calculados, de aldelantarse al enemigo y de una gran fuerza interior para superar obstaculos.

-Cosas que aunque Dumbeldore aqui presente dice que tienes, yo todavía lo dudo.-murmuro Snape.

-No amigo.-murmuro Dumbeldore volviendo su mirada otra vez en a de Ron.-...tienes la habilidad de adelantarte y calcular tus pasos de tus años de ajedrez y la fuerza interior...-dijo con una risa.-...esta en ti, Ron, siempre esta en ti.

Ron no pudo decir nada abrumado por las palabras de animo de su profesor y algo molesto por las desalentadoras palabras de Snape, que aunque no creía en él, le estaba dando un voto de confianza para salvar a Harry.

_Sigue siendo un estupido, pero por lo menos ahora se de que va todo esto..._

-Y...supongo que me han traido a este sitio.-dijo mirando las paredes enfermo.-...para que no le diga a nadie nada, ¿cierto?

-Eso es, Weasley.-dijo Snape.-...nadie debe saber a donde vas y mucho menos Potter o Granger.

Ron podía entenderlo, si ellos supieran lo que iba a hacer querrían ir con él lo que los pondría en un peligro del que él trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sacarlos y que era la principal razón por la que intentaba enteder todo aquel problema.

-Entiendo...-dijo Ron.-...¿cuando debo irme?

Dumbeldore asintió mientras Snape se lo tomaba con sorpresa, como si no esperara que el joven aceptara la misión y se marchara de allí corriendo asustando gritando a su cuarto.

_Quizá no fue tan mala idea cogerlo a él..._

-Deberás marcharte en la boda de tu hermano y Fleur Delacour, que esta planeada para dentro de dos meses.-dijo Dumbeldore.

-¿Solo dos meses?-murmuro Ron.

Snape alejó su mirada de Ron alejandose también de sus sentimientos, podía entender al joven y se dolía por él, pero no había otra manera de hacer lo que se debía hacer para vencer a Lord Voldemort y acabar con aquella pesadilla.

_Vengar a Lily..._

-Siento que tenga que ser así, hijo.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...pero no puede evitarse.

-Lo se, profesor.-dijo Ron.

El viejo director asintió alejandose un poco de Ron para que esta vez fuera Snape quien se pusiera delante de él para decirle algo que estaba seguro no le haría nada de gracia al joven de los Weasley.

-Ronald, sabes que nadie puede saber esto y tendremos que sacarte de la recepción de la boda de tu hermano, ¿verdad?-pregunto Snape.

-Si...-murmuro Ron.-...¿como lo hareis?

Los dos profesores se miraron algo incomodos mientras Ron lentamente se levantaba de su silla con la expresión confundida y el miedo escrito en su cara.

-Los mortifagos atacaran la boda de tu hermano y te llevaré conmigo.-murmuro Snape.-...luego te haremos pasar por muerto.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Ron.-...¡no! ¡Jamás permitiré que ataqueis la boda de mi hermano!

Saco su varita poniendola en el pecho de Snape sin el más minimo miedo mientras miraba suplicante a Dumbeldore que no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con su cabeza mientras a Ron se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-No podeis ponerlos en peligro.-dijo Ron.-...no os dejare.

Y fue entonces cuando Snape sintió la misma determinación que le había hecho coger su misión como espía para Dumbeldore, vio la fuerza de aquel joven dura e implacable para proteger a su familia y a la gente que amaba.

_Un reflejo de lo que me habría gustado ser a mi..._

-Ronald Weasley.-dijo Snape lentamente.-...te juro por mi vida, que jamás dejaré que le pase nada a tu familia, a Hermione Granger, a tus amigos o a Potter, solo haré hacer ver que te he matado y nos iremos...te lo juro.

Ron mantuvo su varita sobre su pecho unos segundos más mirandolo a los ojos sin ningún miedo y, finalmente guardando su arma dentro de su túnica aceptando así las palabras de su profesor más odiado.

-Tengo tu palabra, Snape.-dijo Ron.-...tu vida...

-La tienes.-dijo Snape.

Dumbeldore aprovechó para toser entonces rompiendo el pacto de protección entre los dos y dejandose ver de nuevo con una sonrisa complacida.

-Ahora que ya esta todo dicho será mejor que te marches a descansar Ronald, no te espera un viaje fácil.-dijo Dumbeldore.

-Si profesor.-dijo Ron.-...hasta luego.

Los dos vieron al joven marchar fuera de la camara mientras ellos se quedaban un poco más, tranquilos de haberlo convencido y a la vez algo incomodos por hacerlo.

-¿Que me dices, Severus?-pregunto Dumbeldore.

-Puede hacerlo.-dijo Snape.

_Puede y lo hará..._


	2. Chapter 1 It Ends Today

**Capitulo 1: It Ends Today**

El acontecimiento del año, así era como los familiares Weasley llamaban a la boda entre Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de la famila y Fleur Delacour, la preciosa y francesa futura esposa del joven. Para la celebración habían sacado lo mejor y eso, en una familia como la de los Weasley significaba mucha comida, mucha bebida y los personajes más pintorescos de todo el mundo mágico.

Aunque para Ron, faltaba uno muy especial, aquel que le había dado el voto de confianza para realizar la tarea más importante del momeno, la destrucción del Lord Oscuro.

-¿Ron?

La voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendolo darse la vuelta para quedar boquiabierto ante la belleza delante de él. Hermione había decidido llevar un vestido rojo a la altura de las exigencias que por una extraña razón a Ron se le antojo que quedaría genial con sus ropas azul oscuro, el pelo de ella estaba suelto meramente arreglado con un pequeño cogido atrás que, literalmente, le daba una vista perfecta de su cara y sus ojos.

_Para Weasley, estas babeando..._

-Si, dime...-dijo rápidamente.

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa que lo dejó temblando mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano mirando como estaban unidas antes de mirarlo a él a los ojos.

-El Ministro quiere vernos.-dijo ella.-...dice que Dumbeldore nos dejo algo a cada uno de nosotros.

El corazón de Ron saltó como si el propio Dumbeldore le hubiera dado una palmada en la espalda pero cuando miro sobre su hombro no vio nada más que la pared que había estado allí todo el tiempo así que con un suspiro, volvió a mirar a Hermione mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Enseguida voy...-dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió soltando su mano para marcharse haciendole recordar que dentro de poco él tendría que marcharse lejos de ella y aquella podía ser la última vez que podrían estar juntos así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer...

Se dejo llevar.

La hizo girar en sus brazos atrayendola hacia él hasta que la pego a su cuerpo abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas dejando por un segundo que su aroma lo llenara mientras se imaginaba que ella sentía lo mismo por él que él por ella.

-¿Estas bien, Ron?-pregunto ella en sus brazos.

Ron sonrió al ver que ella apretaba su abrazo contra él y relajaba su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba las mechas rojas de su pelo con sus dedos enviandole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Si, solo necesitaba un abrazo.-bromeó soltandola.-...siento si te he incomodado.

-No, no.-dijo ella rápidamente.-...esta bien, no pasa nada.

Esta vez Ron la dejó marchar con una suave sonrisa en sus labios esperando a que cerrara la puerta para agarrar la mochila que tenía bajo la cama y suspirar mientras metía lo que faltaba de su ropa escondida, algo de comer que había robado y su juego de ajedrez que todos habían dado por perdido.

-Bueno, ya esta todo...-murmuro Ron.

Agarro su varita y bajo las escaleras donde ya Harry, junto a Hermione lo esperaban para ver que les había dejado Dumbeldore en su testamento, algo que a pesar de sus meses de secretos entrenamientos, Dumbeldore jamás le había contado.

-Señor Weasley, ya era hora.-dijo el Ministro de Mágia.

-Perdón.-susurro Ron.

Se sentó entre Harry y Hermione mientras el Ministro sacaba varios objetos de la bolsa, un libro, un aparatito muy pequeño y algo envuelto en piel al lado de algo mucho más grande tapado con una lona.

-Hermione, a ti te a dejado su mejor libro de hechizos con ediciones especiales sobre hechizos jamás vistos o muy antiguos en vista de que tu inteligencia siga creciendo y en el futuro des la paz necesaria a quienes la creen perdida.-dijo el Ministro dandole el libro.

Ron observó a Hermione acariciar el libro mientras una lágrimas caía por su mejilla creandole el impulso de acariciarle la cara para apartar esa gota de su cara y así haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro.

-Si...-dijo ella.-...es duro pero...

-Traquila...-dijo Ron.-...todo esta bien...

_Haré que todo este bien para ti y para Harry, Hermione, te lo juro..._

-Harry, para ti tengo esta varita que perteneció según Albus, a tu padre, James Potter y él la ha guardado todo este tiempo para entregartela cuando sea el momento, es decir, ahora.-dijo el Ministro.-...además, Dumbeldore te ha dejado a su fiel compañera Fawkes para que te guie con su fuego y recuerdes que siempre se puede renacer de las cenizas.

Harry agarró la varita de su padre como si fuera de cristal mirandola atentamente mientras Fawkes emitía un canto tranquilo y casi nostalgico que hizo que Harry se acercara al fenix para acariciarlo mientras miraba todavia anonadado sus nuevas posesiones.

-Me pregunto si me las ha mandado para quien ya sabeis.-murmuro.

-Seguramente.-dijo Ron.-...Dumbeldore era una caja de sorpresas.

Harry asintió volviendose a sentar con sus amigos mientras el Ministro le daba el pequeño aparato a Ron que lo cogió entre sus manos y lo accionó llevandose la luz de dos lamparas próximas y que devolvió cuando Ron volvió a accionar el aparato.

-Para ti Ron tengo el Deluminator de Dumbeldore.-dijo el Ministro.-...de esto solo pone que sabe a ciencia cierta que tu serás la luz que guíe el camino.

Ron sonrió recordando el día que Dumbeldore le enseño en la camara secreta como evolucionar su patronus hasta un enorme animal y como el profesor le había dicho las palabras que ahora había repetido el Ministro.

**Flashback**

_Llevaban horas y parecía que no iban a conseguir nada por lo que Ron cayó derrotado al suelo después de que su patronus acabara con el último dementor._

_-Muy bien, Ronald.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...vas mejorando._

_-Esta de broma, ¿no?-murmuro Ron.-...mi patronus no ha cambiado._

_El Golden Retriever de Ron se acercó a su amo para lamerle el brazo mientras Ron le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, no es que él quisiera que su perro cambiara pero lo necesitaba mucho más fuerte para pelear con los dementores que guardaban cada libro sagrado._

_-Probemos otra cosa.-dijo Dumbeldore._

_-¿Como que?-murmuro Ron._

_-En vez de tener pensamientos felices, ¿porque no tratas de ver que futuro quieres?-pregunto el Profesor con una sonrisa amable._

_Ron miro a su patronus mentras este le asentía y le daba con la cabeza en el brazo dandole animos para continuar._

_-Esta bien.-dijo Ron levantandose.-...si vosotros quereis._

_Dumbeldore asintió antes de lanzar otra tanda de dementores que parecían rodear al joven mientras Ron se concentraba en las palabras del viejo profesor, tenía que pensar en su futuro feliz, en lo que quería de verdad._

_-Paz, una vida tranquila...-murmuro para si mismo apuntando a los dementores con su varita.-...Harry feliz, Hermione a mi lado._

_-Eso es, Ronald...-murmuro Dumbeldore con una sonrisa._

_La varita de Ron comenzó a brillar mientras este cerraba los ojos imaginandose a todos juntos en la Madriguera riendo y pasando simplemente el tiempo juntos como deberían de estar haciendolo ahora._

_-¡Expecto Patronum!-grito Ron abriendo sus ojos._

_La luz lleno la sala forzando incluso a Dumbeldore a cerrar los ojos mientras el patronum de Ron se materializaba en un enorme león, tenía las misma cara que su antiguo patronus pero este león parecía más feroz, más preparado..._

_-¡Muy bien, Ronald!-animo Dumbeldore._

_Ron miro a su león acercarse a él y darle un pequeño cabezazo como antes había hecho su anterior patronum haciendo que el muchacho le acariciara la cabeza y mirara a su profesor con una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Lo hice, profesor!-dijo Ron animado._

_-Tu serás la luz que guie el camino, Ronald.-murmuro Dumbeldore._

**Fin Flashback**

-Ron...-dijo Hermione agarrando su mano.-...¿estas bien?

Ron la miro con una sonrisa y apretando su mano asintió mientras agarraba fuerte el Deluminator con la esperanza de que una parte de Dumbeldore lo ayudara en el largo camino que todavía debía seguir.

-Estoy bien, Hermione.-susurro.-...¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Si, claro.-dijo ella sorprendida.

Sabía que debía contenerse, que no sería bueno que hiciera aquella petición pero mirando sus ojos se encontro con que no podía evitarlo, necesitaba pedirselo y la necesitaba a ella.

-Guardame un baile, ¿vale?-susurro.

Hermione parecía sorprendida antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y asintiera con timidez, hasta Harry que charlaba con los gemelos y Ginny después de que se fuera el Ministro, parecía sorprendido por su atrevimiento pero tanto su amigo como su hermana, que había cogido parte de la conversación, le sonreían con orgullo.

-Te veo luego.-dijo Ron.

Se levantó del sofá y se salió de la casa respirando el aire fresco mientras caminaba hacia el lago donde el agua cristalina le enseñaba su reflejo, el reflejo de quien debía irse hacia una misión de la que seguramente no volvería.

-Pase lo que pase...-murmuro.-...no te fallaré, Dumbeldore.

-Seguro que no hijo...-escuchó en el viento.

Ron suspiro mirando hacia el lago hasta que una mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos girandose para ver a su hermana Ginny parada detrás de él con una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vas a hacer algo, ¿Verdad, hermano?-pregunto ella colocandose a su lado.

-¿Como?-pregunto él sorprendido.

-Te conozco.-dijo Ginny.-...y Harry también, por eso sabemos que estas planeando hacer algo.

Ron miro hacia el lago de nuevo dejando que el viento golpeara su cara mientras él tomaba el aire y lo soltaba lentamente sonriendo de lo bien que lo conocían su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña.

-Es cierto.-dijo Ron.-...y es algo que nadie más puede hacer, algo que...debo hacer solo...

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

-Mucho.-murmuro él.-...pero Gin, es todo lo que yo puedo hacer.

Ginny lo miro entonces, las lágrimas frescas en sus ojos mientras él la abrazaba con cariño y dejaba que los temores de los dos hermanos chocaran y se juntaran en su abrazo.

-Ten cuidado...-murmuro ella.

-Siempre, Gin.-dijo él.-...siempre...

Ella se separó de él limpiandose las lágrimas y tomo su mano llevandolo a la tienda donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta allí, sentado estaba Harry y no muy lejos de él, Hermione bailaba con Viktor Krum, haciendo que Ron tuviera que contener sus celos y los mirara con algo de simpatía.

-Eh, colega.-dijo Harry llegando hasta él.-...¿estas bien?

-Si, claro.-dijo Ron.-...genial.

Harry sonrió dandole una palmada en la espalda mientras acompañaba a Ron a sentarse y lo mirara nerviosamente haciendo que el pelirojo comenzara a perder la paciencia.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto Ron.

-Quiero saber porque estas así.-dijo Harry.-...por tu hermana viene llorando y porque Hermione parece una quinceañera enamorada.

-¿Hormonas?-bromeo Ron.

Harry tuvo que reir ante aquello durante unos minutos antes de que su mirada se tornara seria y mirara a su mejor amigo con algo de miedo.

-No quiero que hagas nada raro.-dijo Harry.

Y aquellas palabras fueron para Ron como si Harry le estuviera pidiendo de rodillas que no muriera en aquella aventura, como si su amigo de verdad supiera lo que iba a pasar.

-Eh, tranquilo.-dijo Ron con su mejor sonrisa.-...sabes que no haría nada raro sin ti.

-Eso espero.-murmuro Harry.

_Lo siento, Harry..._

Podía decir que Harry sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero lo dejo correr mientras observaban la fiesta, la felicidad en la cara de los novios ahora ya como marido y mujer y la diversión de los invitados haciendo sentir a Ron por primera vez en meses como si de verdad no existieran los problemas.

-¡Eh, Ron!-saludo Hermione llegando hasta ellos.-...Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Hermione.-saludo Harry.

-Hola Mione.-murmuro Ron sin mirarla realmente.

Hermione sonrió cuando observo que Ron miraba hacia Viktor Krum quien acariciaba el brazo de una muchacha de cabello moreno y ojos verdes.

-Es su futura esposa.-le dijo amablemente.-...y ahora, ¿vas a darme mi baile prometido?

Ron sonrió nuevamente tomando la mano de Hermione mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile con la atenta y sonriente mirada de Harry tras ellos dandoles su esperada bendición con un guiño cuando finalmente llegaron al centro de la pista de baile y se abrazaron acompañando a la suavidad de la música.

-Gracias por esto, Ron.-susurro Hermione en sus brazos.

-No me des las gracias.-dijo él.-...no es un problema para mi.

Ella levantó la mirada de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos abrumada por las sensaciones que recibia de él, las mismas que había esperado cuatro años a ver y que ahora le llenaban los ojos haciendo que sus propias mariposas volaran en su estomago con más fuerza.

-Ron yo...-dijo ella.

-No.-dijo él.-...dejame a mi ser el primero en decirte lo mucho que te quiero, desde hace cuatro años y lo importante que eres para mi, como amiga y como mujer, quiero que sepas que cuando todo termine quiero ver donde me lleva lo que siento por ti y saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

Ron sabía que no tenía que haber dejado sus sentimiento florecer, no debía haberle dicho nada sobre lo que sentía por ella pero no había podido evitarlo cuando la tenía tan cerca, en sus brazos y más cuando cabía la posibilidad de no volverla a ver más.

-Yo...-comenzó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y, de repente, salidos de ninguna parte, los mortifagos y las explosiones aparecieron por todas partes, uno de ellos o más concretamente, Antonin Dolohov, les golpeó con un hechizo que los alejo el uno del otro, a Hermione con Harry y su familia y a él fuera de la tienda.

-¡Ron!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de golpear duramente el suelo fuera de la tienda donde los brazos de Snape lo retubieron mientras su varita le apuntaba directamente en el pecho y la seriedad absoluta adornaba sus caras.

-Weasley, es la hora.-dijo Snape.

-¿Ya?-murmuro Ron.-...es muy pronto.

-No me vengas con esas.-dijo Snape.-...te he dado tiempo de sobra.

Y aunque sabía que tenía razón no podía evitar querer quedarse ahora que tenía todo listo con Hermione, ahora que Harry comenzaba a ser feliz después de la muerte de Dumbeldore ahora que...

_Nada de eso importa si el que no debe ser nombrado sigue con vida._

Ron suspiro asintiendo a Snape mientras que este se preparaba para su acto más importante que lo pondría del lado de Voldemort y lejos de la luz de Dumbeldore.

-¡Ron!-grito Harry.

-¡No!-grito Hermione.

Ginny corría hacia su hermano mayor hasta que Snape la miro con una sonrisa y apunto su varita hacia Ron golpeandolo con una luz verde que dejó al muchacho inmovil en el suelo.

Una luz verde que Harry conocía muy bien.

-No...-susurro Harry cayendo de rodillas.

Ginny se llevó las manos a los labios deteniendo su carrera incapaz de ver nada más que el cuerpo de su hermano debajo del de Snape, totalmente inmovil como si no tuviera vida.

Como si...

-No puede ser...-murmuro Hermione desperada.-...¡Ron! ¡Ron!

Corrió hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos pero con la firme determinación de llegar a su lado, cogerlo en sus brazos y decirle lo que llevaba guardado cuatro años.

_Cuatro años que no habrán valido para nada si él..._

-Hora de irse.-dijo Snape agarrando el cuerpo de Ron.

Levantó la cabeza viendo a Hermione corriendo hacia ellos con Harry muy de cerca mientras que no muy lejos de ellos, Ginny lloraba desconsalada buscando una manera de levantarse del suelo para ir a su encuentro.

Haciendo que la primera onda de culpa lo llenara por completo.

-Lo siento...-murmuro antes de desaparecer con el cuerpo de Ron entre sus brazos.

Hermione llegó dos segundos después con Harry a su lado y Ginny por detrás de ellos pero la joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban allí mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y agarraba entre sus manos el Deluminator que Ron había heredado de Dumbeldore horas atrás, cuando todo había estado bien.

_Cuando yo había sido feliz..._

Y casi, sin poder detenerse, Hermione sintió que su corazón se rompía al mismo tiempo que gritaba con furia desesperada la perdida de su primer amor, aquel que había llevado dentro de ella cuatro años y que gracias a Voldemort no podría realizar sin darse cuenta que los llantos de Harry y Ginny la acompañaban en su agonía.

En aquel momento, nada le importaba sin Ron.

_...yo también te quiero, Ron._


	3. Chapter 2: The Death House

**Capitulo 2: The Death House**

Cuando Snape llegó a su casa dejo a Ron sobre uno de los sofás de su sala de estar antes de ir directo hacia el mini-bar que tenía en su propio salón y echarse una copa de whisky del más fino que tenía en su poder bebiendo rápidamente y soltando la copa con fuerza mientras la culpa lo llenaba por dentro.

Les había hecho creer a todos que había matado a Ron Weasley, había coseguido el favor del Lord Oscuro a cambio de dañar al hijo de Lily Potter más allá de lo imaginable.

-Dame fuerzas para hacer esto, Lily.-dijo Snape en un susurro.

Miro sobre su espalda donde Ron dormía tranquilamente, ajeno al peligro al que debería enfrentarse de ahora en adelante, escondido de todo y todos, siempre con la muerte cerca de él y con la única protección suya y de la noche.

-En que lo hemos convertido, Albus.-susurro Snape.

-Mione...-escucho a Ron susurrar en sueños.

Snape camino hasta Ron cogiendolo de nuevo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su nuevo cuarto, donde ya estaban sus nuevas ropas, las distintas rutas de viaje y su nuevo acompañante, el único unicornio negro, con frondosas alas oscuras del mundo mágico.

-Tormenta, te presento a tu nuevo dueño.-dijo Snape dejando a Ron en la cama.

El únicornio miro a Snape y luego a Ron reclichando al ver a su dueño y trotando hasta él para colocarse a su lado en el suelo de la cama, justo como Albus lo había entrenado años atrás.

Snape sonrió a pesar de si mismo y lentamente salió del cuarto hacia el salón donde esperaba que la reunión con Voldemort y los demás mortifagos fuera lo más tarde posible aunque se imaginaba que el Lord Oscuro debía estar feliz con las informaciones sobre la muerte de un Weasley.

_El más cercano a Harry..._

-Severus...-susurro una voz detrás de él.

Snape saltó mirando rápidamente hacia atrás donde el fantasma de Albu Dumbeldore le miraba con una sonrisa, a su lado, Sirius Black, James Potter y su flamante esposa, Lily Evans.

-Oido cuando me haceis esto.-murmuro sirviendose otra copa.

-A nosotros nos encanta.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa seguida por la risa de James.

-Lo sentimos, Severus.-dijo Lily lanzando miradas enfadas a su marido y amigo.-...queríamos hacerte saber que estaremos aqui para Ronald y para ti.

Tuvo que reir ante la afirmación de Lily, ellos eran fantasmas y aunque no dudaba de la mágia, si lo hacía con los milagros.

-Es imposible, Lily.-dijo Snape.-...estais muertos.

-Lo sabemos, Snape.-dijo James.-...pero como tu, nosotros también tenemos una misión en este plano.

-Lo dudo.-dijo Snape.-...yo estoy vivo, vosotros no.

-Llamalo justicia divina entonces.-intervino Sirius.-...pero estamos aqui para entrenar a Ron y que sea capaz de hacer su misión lo más rápido posible.

Snape asintió como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo observando a Dumbeldore caminar por la sala con la misma tranquilidad que había mostrado toda su vida.

_Incluso el día que lo mate..._

-Creo que el joven Weasley acaba de despertar...-dijo Dumbeldore.

Snape suspiro levantandose de su sillón en dirección al cuarto de Ron, donde le tendría que informar de su nuevo estatus, su nueva apareciencia y, sobre todo, de sus nuevos maestros.

_Quizá después de todo pueda divertirme un poco..._

* * *

Ginny era la pequeña de una gran manada de hermanos y como la única chica siempre había estado sobre protegida por todos, cuidandola cunado se ponía enferma, haciendola reir cuando estaba triste o golpeando a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con ella, pero a pesar de su gran cantidad de hermanos, ella siempre había estado unida a Ron de una manera especial.

_Eres mi hermana favorita, Ginny._

_Soy tu única hermana..._

_Pero eres la mejor._

Se agarró a la entrada de la tienda donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta de la boda en un intento por detener el dolor que le corría por todo el cuerpo algo tan intenso que amenazó con tirarla al suelo, algo mucho peor que lo que había sentido después de que Harry la dejara.

-Ginny...

La voz de su madre, rota tras conocer la noticia de la perdida de su hijo menor la llevó al limite creando en ella una nueva ola de lágrimas mientras observaba a su familia más Harry y Hermione en un ricón de la tienda, todos con la misma sensación, todos con la misma agonía interior.

_Y decias que no eras nada especial..._

Su mirada se desvió a Harry el cual sostenía su cabeza en sus manos con los ojos cerrados meciendose de un lado a otro mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por su cara torcida por el dolor de la perdida de su mejor amigo, del que consideraba su hermano.

-Ginny, lo siento tanto.-escucho a Hagrid detrás de ella.

La joven Weasley se giro asintiendo con lágrimas a la gran figura de Hagrid que la abrazo tiernamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry, el cuál seguía llorando totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Ve con él...-susurro Ginny.-...te necesita.

Hagrid asintió separandose de ella y caminando hacia Harry al cual abrazó nada más llegar a su lado a pesar de las protestas del muchacho que finalmente cedió al abrazo y dejo al gigante compartir algo de su tristeza.

-Hermione...no se que decir...

Ginny cambió la mirada de Harry a Hermione, quien no estaba muy lejos de él sentada en una silla con Viktor Krum y su futura esposa intentando sin éxito consolarla.

Camino hasta ella siniendose extraña al intentar reconocer a la Hermione que horas atrás había estado feliz hablandole de su hermano y de las cosas que haría este año o del futuro que le gustaría tener.

_Un futuro que no parecera el mismo sin Ron..._

Llegó hasta ella permitiendo que Krum y su futura esposa se marcharan con un leve "lo sentimos" para dejarlas solas en aquella silla con las miradas cruzadas entre ellas, la de Ginny cargada de lágrimas y la de Hermione completamente vacía.

-Herm...-susurro Ginny.

-Yo le quería.-susurro ella cortandola.

-Lo se...-contestó la peliroja con la voz rota.

-No tuve tiempo para decirselo.-murmuro Hermione.

Y casi por impulso, Ginny abrazó a su amiga con el dolor de ambas cortandolas mientras la pequeña Weasley lloraba con fuerza ante la injusticia de Voldermort y las maldades que había cometído con su familia, especialmente con esta última que Snape les había hecho.

_Juró que me vengaré de esta, Snape..._

-Yo le quería...-escucho a Hermione una vez más susurrar.

La apretó con más fuerza mientras sentía las lágrimas de la morena en sus brazos mezclandose poco a poco con la lluvia de fuera de la tienda y por un momento pensó en lo ingenuó que había sido su hermano al pensar que nadie le echaría de menos.

_Si nos pudieras ver ahora Ron, te darías cuenta..._

Pero por desgracia, aquello no iba a pasar.

* * *

-Vale, esto...esto no puede ser posible.

Snape reprimió las ganas de echarse a reir al ver la cara de Ron Weasley confundida y algo asustada mientras el joven observaba a todos los espiritus a su alredor.

-Tranquilo, Ron.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Snape bastardo no me digas que de verdad me mataste.-dijo Ron mirandolo a los ojos.

-No digas idioteces, Weasley.-dijo Snape.-...estos espiritus estan para ayudarte, para guiarte en tu camino, ¿o es que pensabas hacerlo todo por ti solo?

Por la cara que Ron le puso Snape supo que por lo menos había pensado en la posibilidad de hacerlo completamente solo, lo cual era una locura por el simple hecho de que sus habilidades mágicas eran muy buenas, pero todavía no lo suficiente.

-Ron, estamos aqui para ayudarte.-dijo Lily desde un rincón.

Ron observo a la mujer que se acercó lentamente a él y le puso una mano el la mejilla con una sonrisa decorando su cara haciendole recordar que era lo que Ginny solía hacer para calmarlo cuando estaba enfadado.

_Además es muy parecida a mi hermana..._

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que solo podía ser una persona, alguien que Harry le había enseñado en una foto mucho tiempo atrás acompañada por el hombre que tenía ahora en su lado izquierdo, una replica exacta de su mejor amigo.

_Vamos no me..._

-¿Los padres de Harry?-murmuro casi sin querer.

-Eso es muchacho.-dijo James.-...soy James Potter y esta es mi esposa Lily.

Ron no sabía que decir, en parte se sentía mal por tener la oportunidad de ver a los padres de Harry antes que el propio Harry pero por otro lado se sentía realmente bien tener todas aquellas caras amigas para afrontar su nuevo destino.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dumbeldore.

-Si, Profesor.-dijo Ron.-...es solo que...bueno...

-Es un poco raro verlos.-dijo Snape en un susurro.-...es normal, ellos estan muertos y nosotros no.

Asintió cuando de repente algo golpeó las ventanas del salón de Snape haciendo que este se alertara y los mirara con los ojos cargados de dolor y angustía.

-Será un cuervo de Voldermort.-dijo Snape.-...esperaba esta reunión.

Dumbeldore se acercó a él colocando una mano en su hombro y lo miro a los ojos intentando darle como espiritu todo el apoyo que el había dado en vida.

-Puedes hacerlo, Severus.

-Lo se, Albus.-murmuro Snape.

Se dispuso a salir sin ganas del cuarto con algo lo agarro de la túnica haciendolo darse la vuelta para ver a Ron mirandolo con un fuerte agarre de la mano del chico sobre su brazo.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo Ron.-...odiaría deberte un favor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Snape sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando era joven y pensaba que quizá podría haber algo mejor para él en el futuro.

_Algo que no implique dolor y muerte..._

-Tranquilo, Weasley.-dijo Snape.-...mala hierva nunca muerte.

Y sin más desapareció del cuarto con la sensación de que aquella dura misión que veía imposible meses atrás quizá tuviera una solución ahora.

Dentro de la casa, Ron seguía pensando en maneras de creer lo que estaba viendo delante de él, las sonrisa y las miradas amables de Lily y James Potter, de Sirius y Dumbeldore, era como si él fuera un heroé aún sin haber empezado todavía.

-Ron, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo Sirius.-...tenemos que darnos prisa en prepararte si queremos estar listos para ir a Drumstrang y Beauxbaton en busca de los libros.

-Y para eso.-dijo James.-...tenemos que entrenarte tanto fisicamente como mentalmente.

-Por eso queremos llevarte al bosque prohibido, Grwap es un buen amigo nuestro y a través de sueños Dumbeldore ya le ha puesto sobre aviso para tu llegada.-dijo Lily.

_¿Grwap? ¿El hermano de Hagrid?_

-Un momento.-dijo Ron.-...quieres que fisicamente me entrene Grwap...¿quereis matarme?

-No.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...queremos hacerte fuerte y solo con Grwap y sus amigo podrás hacerlo. Ahora vive solo y Hagrid jamás sabrá que estas allí, también serás entrenado en defensa por James y Sirius y en mágia antigua y mágia sin varia por mi.

-Genial.-murmuro Ron.

-Y yo.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.-...me encargare personalmente de que conozcas todo lo que sabemos sobre mortifagos, Voldemort, los libros y los horrocruxes por medio de...

-No me lo digas.-dijo Ron deteniendola con una mano.-...libros.

-Exacto.-dijo Lily.

_Justo como Hermione..._

De repente, con una reprimenda interior por haberse olvidado de ellos Ron levantó la mirada hacia los espiritus con desesperación, Hermione, Harry y su hermana habían visto como Snape aparentemente lo mataba y a estas alturas toda su familia lo sabría.

-Profesor...-dijo en susurro Ron.-...mi familia, Harry...Hermione.

Vio a Dumbeldore incomodo, de hecho todos lo estaban dandole una clara perspectiva de lo que había pasado tras su "muerte" algo que lo hizo sentir como un ser despreciable a pesar de que su intención era salvarlos todo lo posible.

-No...-dijo Sirius entonces.-...no lo estan llevando bien, Ron.

-Entiendo.-mustió Ron sin ganas.

No quería aquello, quería aparecer en su casa abrazar a su familia y a Harry y decirles a todos lo mucho que los quería y que jamás volvería a marcharse.

_Quiero abrazar a Hermione como en la boda, besarla..._

Pero por un tiempo aquello no debía ser a pesar de que debía ser fuerte y aceptar la posibilidad de que lo olvidaran, él tenía una misión que solo él podía cumplir, la que Dumbeldore le había confiado con su vida.

Por la que Snape se estaba jungando el cuello.

_No puedo fallarles..._

-Lily...James...-dijo Ron.-...¿podeis aparecer en sueños?

-Si, claro.-dijo James algo confundido.

-Podriais...-murmuro algo avergonzado.-...¿podriaís decirle a Harry que estoy bien? ¿que siempre voy a protegerle a él y a todos aunque no puedan verme?

Vió la emoción en los ojos de Lily cuando se acercó a él y asintió colocando las dos manos sobre sus mejillas pasandole algo de las emociones que ella sentía a él que aunque no podía sentir las manos de la mujer por ser un fantasma, podía imaginarse el calor de sus palmas acariciando sus mejillas casi como si ella estuviera allí.

-Me alegro de que mi hijo tenga a alguien como tu.-susurro ella.

Ron se sintió a si mismo sonrojarse mientras giraba su mirada a Dumbeldore, que asintió comprensivamente mientras aceptaba el mensaje que quería que pasara.

-Eso significa que yo iré a ver a Ginny.-dijo Sirius.-...lo confieso, me gusta la pequeña Weasley, es todo lo que Lily era cuando era joven, es decir, una fiera.

Ron rió dando la razón a Sirius sobre su hermana mientras Lily le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su mejor amigo y James palmeaba la espalda de Sirius mientras ponía las manos en la cintura de su mujer.

-Dile que siempre será la mejor.-dijo Ron.-...que cuide de todos y que se deje guiar por su corazón, ella sabrá lo que significa.

-Entendido.-dijo Sirius.

-Es mejor que dejemos al joven Weasley descansar.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...mañana comienzan los entrenamientos y necesitará de toda su fuerza para hacer frente a los peligros que le esperan.

El resto de espiritus asintieron despidiendose de Ron lentamente dejandolo solo en el cuarto para pensar en lo que estaba por llegar mientras agarraba uno de sus nuevos guantes negros parte de la nueva ropa que tendría que ponerse para ocultar su identidad.

-Ahora empieza la aventura.-susurro para si mismo.

Solo esperaba que algún día pudiera volver a donde pertenecía, con su familia, sus amigos y la chica que quería.

_Un vida en paz..._


	4. Chapter 3: Like A Whisper

**Capitulo 3: Like A Whisper**

Bill, Charlie y el Señor Weasley colocaron a Ginny y Hermione en la habitación de la que pequeña Weasley mientras lo gemelos hacían lo mismo con Harry el cuarto de ellos ya que no querían que cuando despertara el joven tuviera que encontrarse cara a cara con las cosas de Ron todavía por su cuarto.

_Como si fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento..._

Fred cerró los ojos dejando pasar una nueva onda de dolor a través de su cuerpo mientras George acomodaba a Harry en la cama y se separaba un poco de él para mirarlo.

-Casi no puedo mirar a Harry.-susurro George entonces.

-¿Lo culpas?-pregunto Fred.

-No, claro que no.-afirmo el gemelo.-...es solo que es dificil mirarlo y no ver a Ron a su lado.

Fred asintió sabiendo lo que su hermano quería decir, Harry y Ron eran lo más parecido a ellos dos que habían visto jamás y a pesar de no ser hermanos, sabía de sobra que el sentimiento que existía entre ellos era un lazo tan fuerte como el de la sangre.

-Ya no vendrá a pedirnos consejos de Hermione, ¿eh?-murmuro George de nuevo.

-No...ya no...-susurro Fred.

George se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry, sus manos temblaban y por sus ojos caían nuevas lágrimas se derramaban por una perdida que jamás debió pasar, algo que ellos como directos responsables de Ron y Ginny deberían haber evitado.

_Al fin y al cabo eramos los más unidos, Ron, Ginny, George y yo..._

Fred sonrió a pesar de si mismo mientras miraba la foto que se habían hecho durante unos de sus muchos viajes a la tienda de los hermanos, solo estaban ellos cuatro ya que Harry y Hermione estaban investigando las nuevas creaciones Weasley con mucha atención.

Solo ellos, los dos gemelos y los dos pequeños de una enorme familia, los que fuera cual fuera el problema siempre estaban unidos, el cuarteto del terror según su madre.

_Ahora solo somos un trio..._

Suspiró sin ni siquiera querer contener las lágrimas mientras George sollozaba, la perdida de Ron era algo irreal, algo que no debería ser, pero había sido y ahora los gemelos más divertidos de la familia no quedaban en nada más simples niños abrumados por la perdida.

-Es demasiado...-se escucho a si mismo susurrar.

George se levantó de la cama y lo atrajo a sus brazos permitiendo que, finalmente, Fred dejara salir las lágrimas que llevaba horas guardando. Agarro fuerte a su hermano y simplemente dejo que su agonía resbalara por sus mejillas mientras rezaba para que esta fuera la primera y la última perdida en la familia.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en un banco blanco en medio de un hermoso jardín mirando un libro con las páginas en blanco mientras parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Lo cual era bastante raro, porque ni él tenía este tipo de sueños, ni sabía porque estaba donde estaba ni a quien estaba esperando.

-Bonitas vistas, ¿Verdad?-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Harry saltó apartandose automaticamente de la persona que le había hablado lo cual no le permitió ver quien era, pero si pudo ver de ella una larga melena peliroja y una sonrisa que le hizo querer ir a sus brazos para quedarse allí por siempre.

Y entonces lo supo.

-Ma...¿mama?-pregunto Harry.

Lily sonrió rodeando el banco para colocarse a un lado de su hijo mientras James directamente saltaba el banco para colocarse al otro lado.

-¿Todo bien, hijo?-pregunto James.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Harry.-...¿como es que...?

-Hemos oido lo que ha pasado.-dijo Lily.-...queríamos acompañarte, hijo.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que habían oido y la razón por la que estaban allí, aunque secretamente Harry había esperado que de haber visto a alguien del otro mundo, ese hubiera sido su amigo Ronald.

-Ya...-susurro Harry.

-Hijo, tu amigo esta bien.-dijo James.-...hemos estado con él y ahora esta con Dumbeldore y Sirius.

Harry asintió sin tener muchas ganas de hablar, quería saber como estaba su amigo pero realmente no tenía ganas de que le contaran como le iba en el otro mundo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Lily.

-No mamá.-confesó Harry.-...no estoy bien, primero os perdí a vosotros, luego a Sirius, a Dumbedore y ahora he perdido a mi mejor amigo...

Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos mientras los brazos de sus padres se colocaban a su alrededor como si lo protegieran del dolor que le provocaba el que Ron estuviera muerto simplemente por ser amigo suyo.

-...¿porque, mama?-pregunto sollozando.-...¿porque tengo que perder todo lo que me importa?

Harry dejó caer su cabeza al pecho de su madre mientras lloraba en sus brazos ajeno a la mirada preocupada y triste de sus padres que, por una vez en el caso de su madre, desesaban romper las normas del pacto que habían trazado y contarle toda la verdad a su hijo.

Pero si lo hacían, las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras.

-Hijo...-susurro James.-...Harry, escuchame. Tu amigo quiere que sepas que esta bien, que siempre va a estar contigo aunque no puedas verlo.

-Esto es muy duro, cariño.-susurro Lily en su pelo.-...pero algún día te reencontrarás con él y podrás volver a tener a tu amigo a tu lado como quieres.

Harry calmó sus sollozos con un suspiro y levantó la mirada hacia la cara comprensiva de sus padres, entendiendo lo que querían decirle y, de alguna manera, calmando su desesperada angustía anterior.

-Gracias.-dijo Harry.-...creo que lo necesitaba.

-De nada, hijo.-dijo James.-...para eso somos tus padres.

Los dos se levantaron del banco indicandole a Harry que era su tiempo de despedirse, los abrazó y sonrió cuando los vio marcharse por el mismo camino por donde habían venido, siempre con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, como el joven se los había imaginado.

_Como me hubiera gustado tenerlos..._

-Quien sabe, la vida esta llena de sorpresas.-dijo una voz en el viento.

Harry miro a todos sus lados buscando a Ron, de él era la voz que había escuchado pero no vio a nadie más allí y suspiro pensando que quizá se lo habría imaginado.

Y, fue entonces cuando su cicatriz le empezó a doler al mismo ritmo que su paisaje blanco y limpio se tornaba negro y con aspecto a muerte.

_**-Severus...-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.-...que alegría.**_

_**-Mi señor es un honor...-murmuro Snape.**_

Harry apretó sus ojos, intentando ver donde estaban pero a la misma vez una luz lo golpeaba con fuerza intentando despertarlo a pesar de que él no quería que lo despertaran.

_No, por favor, tengo que saber donde se esconden..._

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la luz se hizo tan grande tras él que, literalmente, lo engulló haciéndolo perder todo rastro de la conversación entre Snape y Voldemort.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sonrió cuando vio a entrar al hombre que había conseguido la genial tarea de destruir emocionalmente a Potter matando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

_Un traidor a la sangre menos..._

El Lord debía admitir que estaba impresionado con lo que Dolohov y otros mortifagos le habían contado sobre Snape matando a Weasley delante de Potter, la hermana del traidor y su pequeña novia. Ellos le habían hecho saber lo muy destrozado que estaba Potter y lo débil que era en aquel momento.

Una oportunidad que aprovecharía en cuanto felicitara personalmente a Snape.

-Severus...-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.-...que alegría.

-Mi señor, es un honor...-murmuro Snape.

Voldemort extendió la mano hacia Snape haciendo que lo acompañara hacia otro lugar lejos de los mortifagos que se reunían en la lujosa y extensa mesa de los Malfoy, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que tenían que hablar.

-¿Que hiciste con el cuerpo?-pregunto Lord Voldemort.

-Lo lancé al bosque prohibido.-dijo Snape con una sonrisa.-...seguramente las arañas y demás animales se habrán hecho cargo de él.

Voldemort sonrió más todavía, aquellas bestias seguramente habían descuartizado el cuerpo al punto de no ser reconocible dejando a Potter y sus amigos sin la opción de decir adiós ni siquiera al cuerpo de su compañero caído.

_Justo como quería..._

-Ah...Severus...eres mi mejor hombre sin duda.-dijo Voldemort.

-Es un placer servirle, señor.-dijo Snape.-...y un verdadero orgullo que me considere tan importante.

-Lo eres.-dijo Voldemort.-...por eso he decidido que a partir de hoy, estarás a cargo de mis mortifagos, como mi mano derecha.

Pudo sentir el nerviosismo dentro de Snape, como si aquello fuera para él más que una sorpresa un castigo y haciendo que el Lord Oscuro sonriera aún más para si mismo.

-¿No quieres, Severus?

-No mi señor, no es eso.-dijo Snape.-...es solo que estoy sorprendido.

-Ya veo...-dijo Voldemort.-...bueno, como primera misión, tengo algo muy importante que pedirte.

-Lo que sea.-dijo Snape.

Voldemort asintió haciendo que Snape le acompañara a la mesa donde los mortifagos los miraban con miedo y respeto, casi temerosos de que una mirada de cualquiera de los dos pudiera matarlos allí mismo.

-Señores, la razón de mi llamada esta noche no es solo para celebrar la muerte de uno de los amigos de Potter más cercanos.-dijo Voldemort.-...tenemos una misión, algo que es tan vital para mi como lo es para nuestra victoria.

_Los libros..._

Snape se mantuvo en silencio mientras Voldemort relataba la existencia de los libros sagrados que contenían los mapas hacia los Horrocruxes que ellos debían entregarle para hacerlo inmortal y así, poder destruir a Potter para siempre.

-Por eso, Snape, Dolohov, Kravickov, Rabastan y Micht ireis hacia Drumstrang a buscar el libro.-dijo Voldemort.-...y Greyback y sus hombres lobos irán a Beauxbaton a pasar...un buen rato con sus alumnas.

Greyback rió pensando el las chicas de Beauxbaton y lo mucho que iba a disfrutar con ellas y con toda la escuela.

_Si...ya puedo sentir sus gritos..._

-Para ganar debeis traerme esos libros.-dijo Voldemort.-...el que falle en su misión recibirá un duro castigo que no olvidara jamás.

Y sin más desapareció, dejando a los presentes con una mezcla de maldad y repugnancia pero sobretodo, Voldemort dejó atrás miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

Arthur Weasley se sentó derrotado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina de su casa mientras Charlie terminaba de poner café en las tazas y le daba una.

-Papa, lo siento...-susurro Charlie.

No hacía falta saber porque le estaba pidiendo disculpas cuando podía sentir perfectamente el mismo peso que su hijo llevaba cargado a la espalda, la sensación de haber fallado creando una tragedia más allá de lo permitido.

-Todos hemos fallado a Ron, Charlie.-susurro Arthur.-...nadie podía haber previsto que...

Charlie se sentó al lado de su padre y le agarró la mano asintiendo, nadie podía haber adivinado que Snape acabaría con Ron y se llevaría su cuerpo dejandolos sin, ni siquiera, la oportunidad de darle un entierro digno.

El golpe de la puerta les hizo salir a padre e hijo de su ensoñación viendo a Bill entrar por ella con los ojos llorosos y cayendo directamente en una silla no muy alejada de la de ellos.

-Hijo...-comenzó Arthur.

-No padre, no vas a detenerme.-dijo Bill.-...voy a encontrar a Snape y a matarlo, por mucho que Fleur diga que si lo hago se irá lejos de mi o que tu quieras detenerme, lo haré.

La mirada de Bill, a pesar de estar anegada en rabia tenía destellos de tristeza y dolor más profundos que Charlie podía sentir clavandose en su propio corazón, al fin y al cabo, Bill había criado a Ron practicamente él solo mientras él mismo se hacia cargo de Ginny ya que sus padres trabajaban y sus hermanos gemelos estaban en Hogwarts.

_¡Algún día seré como Bill!_

_Buena suerte con eso._

Charlie tragó saliva intentando detener el dolor de sus palabras, ahora después de mucho tiempo había sabido gracias a Ginny que Ron siempre se había considerado peor que ellos, ahora sabía que su hermano se sentía inferior.

_Que gran y estúpida mentira..._

Miro a Bill levantándose de la silla dispuesto a encontrar al asesino de su hermano y supo que no podía dejarlo marchar, porque a pesar de considerarse peor que ninguno, Ron siempre había protegido a su familia y por él, Charlie no podía dejar que Bill se marchara.

-Detente.-dijo Charlie.-...a Ron no le gustaría.

-¡Y que sabrás tu!-grito Bill.

La frase cargada de reproche fue demasiado para Charlie que se levantó de la silla y le propino un puñetazo a su hermano tirandolo al suelo mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lo miraba con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

-Se que Ron era el mejor de nosotros.-dijo con un sollozo.-...se que no podemos olvidar lo que hizo, lo que ha protegido todo este tiempo y se que no le gustaría que te mataras por culpa de la venganza.

-Snape no puede vivir.-susurro Bill.

-Pagara por lo que ha hecho.-dijo Arthur a sus espaldas.-...pero no ahora.

Charlie asintió soltando a su hermano y ayudándolo a levantarse mientras se colocaban uno frente a otro sin hablarse.

-¿Sabes que fue a Gringgots?-pregunto Bill en un susurro.-...se abrió una cuenta con sus ahorros.

-¿Una cuenta?-pregunto Charlie.

-Quería que...-sollozo.-...quería guardar el dinero para algún día darle a Hermione todo lo que ella necesitara.

Con esa simple frase, Charlie rompió a llorar agarrando a su hermano mayor que sollozaba de manera incontrolable bajo la vista de su padre que salió de la cocina sin poder asimilar la tristeza de sus hijos y se acercó a su esposa Molly, que dormía tras una poción que Fleur le había dado.

-Un gran hijo...-susurro sin poder detener sus lágrimas.-...eso tuvimos, un gran hijo.

_Y lo he tenido que perder para darme cuenta de ello..._

* * *

-Hola, Ginny.

Ginny se giro a la voz que había conocido durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts viendo la apariencia inconfundible de Sirius Black frente a ella con una sonrisa tierna y la mirada comprensiva de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes sobre Ron, verdad?-pregunto ella.

-Sin rodeos.-dijo él.-...los Potter tienen debilidad por las mujeres así.

La joven Weasley eligió ignorar el comentario y camino hacia Sirius dandole un pequeño abrazo antes de apartarse de él con la mirada clavada a la espalda del hombre, en busca de alguien más.

-No va a venir, Ginny.-dijo Sirius.-...es muy pronto.

-Me lo imagino.-dijo ella.-...es solo que...

Miro al suelo odiandose por ser tan debil delante de Sirius, ella quería ser fuerte y pelear la sensación de perdida y desesperación que la abrumaba pero en lugar de eso se encontro de nuevo llorando como si acabara de ver la muerte de Ron otra vez.

-Esta bien, Ginny.-dijo Sirius.-...puedes llorar.

-Es que...-dijo en un sollozo.-...es que yo...no se que...

Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos mientras Ginny lloraba con lágrimas de rabia contra su hermano por dejarla, contra Snape por acabar con él, contra aquella maldita guerra que le había quitado algo precioso para ella.

-Puedes gritar, Ginny.-dijo Sirius.-...puedes estar enfadada y golpear las paredes por esta injusticia, pero nada cambiara el hecho de que Ron sabe que siempre serás la mejor.

Ginny levantó la mirada con aquella frase haciendo que la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchara mientras la sostenía y miraba al frente.

-Lo he visto.-confesó Sirius.-...y tiene una misión especial para ti.

-¿Misión?-pregunto ella.

-Quiere que cuides de todos y que dejes llevar por tu corazón.

Sirius observó detenidamente la cara de Ginny ahora algo sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa asintiendo a sus palabras como si hubiera captado su significado.

-Dile que...-dijo Ginny.-...que haré lo me dice y que me he dado cuenta que es más intuitivo de lo que parecía.

Sirius asintió sin saber muy bien a que se refería Ginny pero como todo, imaginaba que era una cosa entre hermanos aunque creía saber que Harry era el centro de todas aquellas frases.

-Se lo diré.-dijo Sirius.-...ahora debo irme, Ginny. Buena suerte.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-...cuida de él.

La mirada de Sirius le dio la paz que necesitaba cuando levantando una mano en señal de despedida la miro directamente a los ojos y se llevó la otra mano a su corazón.

-Te lo juro.-prometió.

* * *

Para Dumbeldore fue difícil encontrar a Hermione, mucho más de lo que le habría gustado pero finalmente la encontró en un lugar donde no esperaba verla.

Estaba en la zona donde vio como Snape mataba a Ron, en el jardín de los Weasley tras la tienda donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta por la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Como te atreviste a hacerme esto.-la escucho murmurar.-...¿como te atreviste a dejarme sin que yo pudiera decirte lo que sentía por ti?

Dumbeldore sintió pesar por ella cuando la joven cayó al suelo de rodillas arrancando el césped de la zona enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Es que no sabias lo mucho que yo...?¿Lo mucho que me costó intentar que te dieras cuenta?-pregunto arrancando más césped.-...eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley.

El viejo hombre suspiro acercándose lentamente hacia la muchacha hasta llegar a su espalda y tocar su hombro lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a que ella le atacara.

-Hermione, no fue su decisión irse.-dijo cuando ella se giro a mirarlo.

-Lo se...-dijo ella más calmada de lo que él se esperaba.-...pero no lo entiendo, Profesor, no entiendo porque tuvo que irse que él justo cuando empezábamos nuestra historia.

Dumbeldore se dolió por ella recordando como los había visto danzar el uno alrededor del otro ya incluso en su primer año en Hogwarts y como, finalmente, no habían podido hacer sus sentimientos realidad por su culpa.

_Estas razones me impulsaban a no escogerte, Ron..._

-¿Sabe que es lo peor?-pregunto ella en un murmullo.-...que se marchó sin saber que yo también lo quería.

-Él lo sabe, Hermione.-susurro Dumbeldore.-...él esta...cerca, siempre y jamás te dejará sola por muy lejos que este de ti.

-Lo se.-dijo con una sonrisa.-...ese idiota siempre me defendía.

-Y lo seguirá haciendo.-dijo Dumbeldore.

_Más de lo que tu crees, Hermione..._

Hermione asintió algo más tranquila y tomo la mano del profesor para levantarse mirandolo a los ojos con una mezcla de tranquilidad y tristeza.

-Si lo ve, digale que no lo olvidare nunca.-susurro ella.-...ni a él, ni a estos sentimientos.

Dumbeldore asintió, sintiendo que ya era su hora de marcharse del sueño al cumplir su misión de calmar a Hermione y darle algo de paz a un alma que sabía, tardaría mucho tiempo en curarse.

_Ojala y todo esto se acabe pronto..._

Ya que ahora no solo estaba el juego el futuro del mundo mágico si no también la felicidad para las personas más importantes para él.


	5. Chapter 4: Gigant Metting

**Capitulo 4: Gigant Metting**

La mañana siguiente, Ron despertó con la sensación de que aquel día era importante y no era solo porque hoy empezaría con los entrenamientos rápidos para su misión, ni porque su nueva ropa negra estuviera puesta frente a él recordandole que nadie podría reconocerlo.

-¡Para de una vez, James!

-Ah no, Sirius.-dijo James.-...¡me has roto el momento con mi esposa!

Era un día importante porque se había dado cuenta de que todos aquellos que ellos creían que habían perdido realmente estaban a su lado para ayudarlo ahora en la última misión para destruir a Voldemort.

-¡No me tires del pelo!

-Lo siento, Señorita Black.-rió James.

Ron rió saliendo de la cama mientras el espiritu de Lily se materializaba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos y una expresión que le recordaba mucho a la de Ginny cuando veía a los gemelos hacerse bromas entre ellos.

-Son unos crios.-dijo Lily.-...perdona si te incomodan.

-Que va.-dijo Ron entrando al baño con su nueva ropa.-...son como mis hermanos, Fred y George.

Lily sonrió sentandose en la cama mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto y esperaba a que su marido y su mejor amigo dejaran las bromas para recoger al muchacho que ahora mismo debía estar duchandose.

-¿Tienes muchos hermanos?-pregunto Lily un poco más alto al escuchar el agua.

-Si.-dijo Ron.-...Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George y Ginny.

-Vaya...siete hijos.-susurro Lily.-...Molly y Arthur no perdieron el tiempo.

-No, todos son geniales...bueno, menos Percy que es un estupido.-dijo Ron.-...no habla a mis padres por ser pobres.

-Que idiota...-murmuro Lily sin poder contenerse.

-Te pareces mucho a mi hermana Ginny.-dijo Ron entonces.-...supongo que por eso estuvo saliendo con Harry.

Ante aquel comentario Lily puso más atención, no era una madre excesiavemente cotilla pero quería saber todo lo posible de su hijo y si aquello significaba meterse en su vida amorosa...

_Vamos Lily, lo estas deseando..._

-¿Ya no estan juntos?-pregunto ella.

-No, Harry quiere protegerla de la guerra y cree que si esta con él la hará una presa fácil.-dijo Ron.-...y yo se lo agradezco, aunque me gustaría más que no dañara a mi hermana, se que es lo mejor.

Lily sonrió recordando que James jamás habría hecho eso, él la veía como una fortaleza no como una debilidad y aunque podía entender porque Harry hacia aquello hizo una nota mental de hablar en sueños con su hijo de la fortaleza que te daba tener a la persona que quieres a tu lado.

-Pero bueno.-dijo Ron abriendo la puerta del baño.-..eso ya no será un problema conmigo aqui, ¿verdad?

Salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestido de negro, sus botas de cuero negras le daban el paso firme a unos pantalones negros lo sufientemente ancho para que pudiera moverse con facilidad y a una camisa con una caída a la altura del pecho que le dejaba ver parte de la piel blanca y las mangas negras y largas atadas con guantes a medida y, finalmente en su cintura, descansaba su varita y una espada muy especial que Dumbeldore le había traido con sus demás ropas.

_Quien diría que un Weasley acabaría empuñando la famosa espada de Godric Griffindor..._

-Sabes...-dijo Lily.-...me recuerdas a un heroe muggle.

-¿Ah, si?-pregunto Ron.

-¡El Zorro!

Lily y Ron miraron a la puerta donde James y Sirius miraban con sonrisas mientras entraban y los saludaban dandole al joven Weasley una sonora palmada en la espalda.

-Que muchachote, ni se ha inmutado.-dijo James.

-Ya lo hará cuando se enfrente a Grwap y a los demás.

Realmente a Ron no le hacía ilusión la idea de pelear contra Grwap o cualquier otro gigante pero según los fantasmas allí presentes era la unica manera que conocían para mejorar rápidamente su fisico.

_Claro, ellos no corren el riesgo de morir por un golpe..._

-Tranquilo, Ron.-dijo Lily.-...estaremos contigo.

-Claro.-murmuro Ron.

Agarró entonces la última pieza de su vestimenta y se coloco el trozo de tela en sus ojos a modo de antifaz enorme para que le cubriera el pelo así como las pecas de la cara dejando como único indicio de su verdadera apariencia sus ojos azules.

-Vaya con Ron.-murmuro Lily.

-Ahora pareces un heroe.-dijo James.-...no quiero imaginar lo que será de ti cuando terminemos.

Ron tampoco así que optó por sonreir y caminar lentamente acostumbrandose a su nueva ropa mientras se colocaba entre Sirius y James mirando a Lily con el reflejo de sus inseguridades marcandos su cara.

-Venga vamonos.-dijo Sirius.

James asintió caminando con su mejor amigo fuera del cuarto dejando otra vez a Ron mirando sus guantes mientras se giraba para marcharse hasta que Lily lo detuvo con su mano en su brazo.

-Lo harás bien, Ronald.-dijo Lily.-...esta en ti.

Ron asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse siguiendo la estela de Sirius y James con la preocupada mirada de Lily sobre él rezando para que ellos hubieran hecho la elección correcta.

_Porque yo no estaría seguro de haberme elegido a mi mismo..._

* * *

Hagrid era mucho más que el Profesor de Criaturas Mágicas y muchísimo más que el gigante cuidador de Hogwarts, también era la persona en la que Lily y James habían confiado para llevar a Harry con los Dursleys y la persona que había cuidado de Harry y sus amigos todos aquellos años en Hogwarts.

-Grwapy tiene hambre.-gruño su hermano.

-Tranquilo colega.-dijo Hagrid.-...respira y espera.

Grwap gruño de nuevo y se sentó pesadamente en el suelo a la espera de la comida cuando, de la nada, apareció un gran montón de carne delante de ellos, casi como aquellos trozos que Hagrid recordaba recibiendo de Dumbeldore.

-Vale...-susurro Hagrid.-...esto es raro.

-Pero esta bueno, a Grwapy le gusta.-dijo Grwap agarrando algo más de carne.

Hagrid miro a todos sus lados, esperando lo imposible de ver a Dumbeldore detrás de él y sintió su mandibula caer con fuerza al ver al viejo profesor seguido de la última persona que esperaba ver a su lado.

_La persona que según Harry había matado a Dumbeldore..._

-¡Tú!-gruño Hagrid.

Se lanzó a por Snape que un silencioso hechizo lo lanzo de nuevo hacia atrás haciendo que Grwap saltara en acción agarrando a su hermano y propinando un puñetazo a Snape que casi no pudo detener con un hechizo protector.

-¿Profesor?-masculló Snape.

-Lo siento, Severus.-dijo Dumbeldore con una sonrisa.-...necesitaba cierta venganza por mi muerte.

Luego miro a Grwap y a Hagrid y con un gesto de su mano hizo que los dos se calmaran dándole tiempo a Snape de colocarse bien la túnica y mirarlos con desconfianza.

-Tranquilos amigos, aunque parezca mentira Severus esta de nuestro lado.-dijo Dumbeldore calmadamente.

-¡Él le mato!-acusó Hagrid.

-Claro que lo hice.-dijo Snape.-...Dumbeldore me lo pidió.

Hagrid parecía con toda la intención de volver a atacarlo pero la mirada de Dumbeldore lo detuvo dejando que esta vez fuera el profesor quien tomara la palabra.

-Es cierto Hagrid, yo se lo pedí.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...como ahora te tengo que pedir tu ayuda para algo comprometido.

-Esto es más que comprometido, Albus.-dijo Snape.-...esta en juego todo.

Dumbeldore suspiro mirando de nuevo a los dos gigantes que anonadados escucharon al profesor contarles lo que había pasado con Snape y su verdadera posición además de lo que le habían pedido a Ronald Weasley y lo que el joven había tenido que hacer.

-Así que, Rojo esta muerto pero no esta muerto.-murmuro Grwap.

-Eso es, Grwapy.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...y no puedes decirselo a nadie.

-¿Ni a Harry o Hermione?-pregunto Hagrid.

-A nadie, Hagrid.-advirtió Snape.-...o Voldemort podría descubrir todo.

Los dos gigantes asintieron todavía sin entender demasiado bien el plan pero con la seguridad para Dumbeldore y Snape de que no contarían nada a nadie sobre lo que debían hacer o la existencia de Ron.

-Vosotros jugais una parte importante en esto, chicos.-dijo Dumbeldore.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Hagrid.

-Si, queremos que fisicamente entreneis a Ron para poder enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con los mortifagos.-dijo Snape.-...y rápido.

Snape giro su cara con desagrado al ver la emoción en las miradas de Grwap y Hagrid, uno por tener con quien jugar y el otro, por formar parte de la misión más importante del mundo mágico.

_Menudo par..._

-Claro que ayudaremos, Albus.-dijo Hagrid.

-¡Un juguete!-grito Grwap.

Dumbeldore rió y Snape simplemente se giro para darles la espalda rezando para que cualquiera de aquellas bestias no matara a Ronald a la primera de cambio o todo el plan estaría echado por tierra.

-¿Todo bien, Severus?-pregunto Dumbeldore.

-¿Quien tuvo la idea de traerlo con estos dos?-pregunto más a si mismo que a Dumbeldore.

-Tu sugeriste tipos fuertes y yo los sugerí a ellos.-contesto Dumbeldore con una sonrisa.

_Genial...en vez de salvar al mundo parece que estemos por destruirlo._

* * *

Ron entró a la "zona cero" como le gustaba llamarlo desde que estaba Grwap con una sensación entra ganas y miedo que finalmente acababa en una premonición del dolor que estaba por sentir en cuanto le dieran el primer golpe.

-¡Ron!

La voz de Hagrid hizo que Ron saltara mientras era engullido por dos brazos enormes que le quitaban la respiración al tiempo que le hacían crujir las costillas.

-Hola...Hagrid...-susurro Ron.

-Hagrid no le digas Ron.-dijo James.-...alguien podría oirte...

-¿Y como hay que llamarlo?-pregunto Hagrid.

James miro a Sirius que a su vez miraba a Dumbeldore y Snape por una respuesta que finalmente ellos delegaron en la más inteligente, es decir, Lily Potter.

-Eh...-murmuro ella.-...¿Shadow?

-Me gusta.-dijo James.

-Tiene personalidad.-murmuro Sirius.

Ron asintió algo abrumado por la importancia que podía tener mientras Dumbeldore sonreía en aprobación y Snape simplemente se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que todo aquello siguiera su curso.

-Shadow le gusta a Grwapy.-dijo Grwap.-...Shadow va a jugar con Grwapy, ¿a que si?

-Más bien tu vas a jugar conmigo.-murmuro Ron.

James sonrió caminando hacia Ron y dandole una palmadita en la espalda mientras Hagrid se ponía del otro lado del muchacho y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Venga Ron, la primera lección la darás conmigo.-dijo Hagrid.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ron.-...pensé que dejarías que me vapulearan.

-Claro que voy a dejar que lo hagan.-dijo Hagrid.-...pero voy a ser el primero en hacerlo.

_Gracias, Hagrid..._

-Bueno el resto nos vamos.-dijo Lily.-...Ron a las dos te espero para comer mirando los mapas que rodean las escuelas de Drumstrang y Beauxbaton para buscar juntos donde pueden estar los libros, a las seis tienes clases con James y Sirius y a las diez Snape y Dumbeldore.

-Es peor que Hogwarts.-se quejó Ron.

-Y ella peor que Granger.-dijo Snape.

Ron tuvo que estar de acuerdo mientras los espiritus y Snape se despedían de él dejandolo solo con Hagrid y Grwap que lo miraban con una sonrisas que no le dieron ninguna tranquilidad.

-Vale...-dijo Ron.-...puedo hacerlo.

Aunque realmente no supo a quien intentaba convencer con aquellas palabras de animo que ni él se llegaba a creer.

* * *

Lily miro a sus espaldas mientras se alejaban del lugar donde Hagrid iba a comenzar el entrenamiento de Ron, no era que no confiara en el chico, pero parte de ella temía dejarlo solo.

_¿Y si realmente Grwap no puede contenerse?_

Sintió el brazo de James a su alrededor y se relajo enseguida mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su marido recibiendo así algo de tranquilidad.

-Hagrid le enseñara a estar atento.-dijo James.-...es muy bueno, ya lo viste con Harry.

-Se que cuidará de él pero...-dijo Lily.-...es que Ron se ve tan inseguro de si mismo.

James miro al frente abrazando aún más a su esposa mientras dejaba la luz del sol se reflejara en sus ojos y le diera el falso calor que tanto desearía sentir.

_A veces se me olvida que estoy muerto..._

-Confiemos.-escucho a Dumbeldore.-...solo confiemos...


	6. Chapter 5: Pain, Plans and Other Things

**Capitulo 5: Pain, Plans and Other Things**

La llegada a Hogwarts no fue para nada lo que Harry esperaba, quizá en su subconsciente imaginaba que podría estar más relajado depués de la charla con sus padres y por fin irse de La Madriguera pero la verdad era que volver a la escuela no le daba ni la más minima paz.

-¡Harry!

La voz de Neville Longbottom lo saco de su miseria cuando se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo sentido.

-He oido lo de Ron.-dijo Neville.-...lo siento mucho.

-Gracias, Neville.-mustió Harry.

-Era un buen amigo, lo echaremos mucho de menos.-dijo sin mucho animo.-...¿y Hermione y Ginny?

Harry se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que las había dejado atrás intentando convencerse de que él solo podía entrar en Hogwarts y pasar página de aquel incidente.

-No lo se, creo que...

-¡Donde te habías metido!

El grito de Ginny acompañado de un fuerte dolor en parte trasera de su cabeza le hizo ver a Harry que irse sin ellas había sido un error de los grandes y dolorosos.

-¡Auch!-mustió Harry.-..Ginny yo...

-No te alejes.-adviritó la joven Weasley.-...nunca, ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a desaparecer sin más.

Harry asintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía a Neville abrazar a Ginny y luego a Hermione, que caminaba al lado de la peliroja en silencio.

_Si Ron hubiera estado aqui, ellos discutirían y no nosotros..._

-Voy a ir a mi cuarto, todavía tengo que enfrentar a Lavender y las hermanas Patil.-murmuro Hermione.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto Ginny.

-No, no. Puedo yo sola.-dijo Hermione.-...tu mejor descansa Gin, el sexto año no es fácil.

Harry suspiro agradecido de que por lo menos Hermione todavía seguía preocupado de sus estudios, si la hubiera perdido también en eso se habría preocupado seriamente por su salud mental pero por suerte, la castaña todavía quería seguir con la promesa que habían hecho los tres la noche anterior sobre seguir adelante.

**Flashback**

_Harry se había levantado a por un vaso de agua después del sueño que había tenido sobre sus padres contandole lo que sabían de Ron y lo que su amigo le había dicho._

_Siempre estaría con él, pero siempre no era ahora cuando lo necesitaba más que nunca._

_-¿Como no lo pensé?-se pregunto a si mismo._

_Claro que Voldemort usaría la boda para matar su corto momento de felicidad, claro que destruiría la única cosa por la que Harry daría su alma._

_-Fui un estupido.-susurro Harry.-...debí imaginarlo._

_-Vaya...estas despierto._

_La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su momento de auto-culpabilidad mientras la pequeña Weasley caminaba hacia él y simplemente lo abrazaba dejando que Harry apoyara sobre ella algo de la culpa y la pena que estaba arrastrando._

_-No puedo dormir...-dijo Harry.-...he soñado con mis padres._

_-¿Ah si?-pregunto Ginny llevandolo a la mesa._

_-Si...-dijo Harry sentandose.-...dijeron que estaban con Ron y que él les dijo que siempre estaría conmigo._

_-Tipico de Ron.-dijo Ginny entonces.-...dejando mensajitos._

_Harry no lo entendió hasta que Ginny no le contó su encuentro con Sirius y las cosas que habían hablado entre ellas, el mensaje de Ron hacia ella._

_-Tiene razón, Gin.-dijo Harry.-...eres la mejor._

_Ginny miro a otro lado con media sonrisa y un rubor poco normal en ella cubrirle las mejillas mientras se levantaba de la silla siempre con la perseguidora mirada de Harry detrás de ella._

_-Voy a salón a ver a Hermione, ¿vienes?-le pregunto Ginny de repente._

_-¿Hermione?-pregunto Harry._

_-Ella ha soñado con Dumbeldore diciendole que Ron jamás la dejará sola.-contesto la peliroja._

_Harry no necesitó nada más para seguir a la joven Weasley llegando al salón donde cada uno de ellos se puso a un lado de Hermione y los dos la rodearon con sus brazos abrazandose entre ellos al mismo tiempo._

_-Por Ron, tenemos que seguir adelante.-dijo Ginny._

_-Porque siempre estará con nosotros.-murmuro Harry._

_-Y poque nunca, jamás...-susurro Hermione.-...lo olvidaremos._

_Miraron al fuego sellando su promesa, esperando que solo el tiempo pudiera darles paz y un nuevo camino para empezar una página nueva en sus vidas sin la persona que había sido parte de ellas durante tanto tiempo._

**Fin Flashback**

Harry sonrió al ver a Ginny charlando con Neville, orgulloso de verla cuidando de los demás e incluso pegandole por alejarse de su vista, sintió que su pecho explotaba con cariño teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no besarla mientras le echaba una mirada de vez en cuando.

_Me he enamorado y como un estupido..._

Sonrió mientras la veía despedirse de Neville y se acercaba a él colocandose a su lado mientras se marchaban a la sala común de Griffindor.

-Neville dice que McGonagall a prohibido que nadie use la cama de mi hermano excepto tú o en casos extremos, Hermione y yo.-le informo Ginny.

-Menos mal.-dijo Harry.-...no quería que otro compañero ocupara el sitio de Ron.

Por instinto agarro la mano de Ginny viendo como la pequeña Weasley se relajaba con su toque entrando por el gran cuadro que, con gran pesar, les dio el pesame y los dejo pasar sin necesidad de la contraseña.

-Nadie ocupara el sitio de Ron.-la escuchó murmurar.

Y en aquel momento, no pudo más que darle la razón.

* * *

Ron estaba acostumbrado a sentir el dolor de los golpes, es decir, andaba por ahí con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger metiendose en problemas siempre, había enfrentado desde un tablón enorme de ajedrez a los mortifagos en el Departamento de Misterios y en el mismo Hogwarts no es como si supiera lo que eran moratones, cortes y sangre de heridas.

Pero el dolor que ahora mismo recorría sus costillas no era nada comparado a lo que había vivido anteriormente.

-Ron, ¿te he dado muy fuerte?-pregunto Hagrid algo preocupado.

-No...-balbuceó Ron.-...estoy bien.

Se levantó del suelo con paso aparentemente firme sintiendo los huesos crujir bajo su piel esperando que dentro de unas horas allí mismo, a la altura de sus costillas, hubiera un enorme moratón con extraños colores que le haría pensar en Hagrid más de lo normal.

-Bien.-suspiro Hagrid.-...el objetivo de esto es que esquives mis golpes. Yo no soy tan rápido como Grawp u otros gigantes que hay por ahí y por eso quería enseñarte yo primero, para que fueras cogiendo agilidad.

-Parece que no lo estoy haciendo bien.-mustió Ron.

-El problema no reside en el fisico, Ronald.-dijo Hagrid.-...si no es que tienes que concentrarte en mi, yo soy tu enemigo a batir y tienes que visualizar mis golpes antes de que te los de para saber hacia donde girar.

Ron asintió entendiendo lo que Hagrid quería decir cuando este le hizo un gesto de parada y casi sin darse cuenta le propino un puñetazo a Grwap que se giro a su izquierda esquivandolo y le contesto con una patada que Hagrid apenas pudo esquivar.

-¿Ves?-dijo Hagrid.

-Si, creo que lo veo.-dijo Ron.

-Bien.-dijo Hagrid.-...estas muy golpeado hoy, mañana seguiremos, ¿vale? Ahroa ve con Lily y que te cure esos golpes antes de empezar.

Ron suspiro de alegría de por fin acabar con aquella tortura y con un pequeño y doloroso abrazo con Hagrid y Grwap desapareció de la zona donde Lily ya lo estaba esperando con una buena taza de chocolate y varios bollos.

-Menos mal.-mustió Ron.

-Te han dado una buena, ¿eh?-sonrió Lily.

-No lo sabes bien.-contesto el muchacho.

Lily se acercó hasta él y puso su mano sobre sus heridas haciendo que estas pararan de doler y dandole a Ron la paz que necesitaba para sentarse.

-¿Puedes curar?-pregunto impresionado.

-No, pero puedo hacer que el dolor desaparezca.-dijo ella.-...eso no quita que mañana no tengas unos moratones importantes, de hecho, hablaremos con Severus a ver que poción puede servir para eso.

-Si...-dijo Ron.

Lily observó todavía cierta desconfianza de Ron hacia Snape y aunque no pudo culparlo, parte de ella se sentía mal porque dos personas a las que quería no se llevarán bien y por el hecho de que Snape lo estaba haciendo todo por el bien del mundo mágico, aunque quedara como un monstruo.

-¿No confias en él?-pregunto Lily en un susurro.

Ron pensó con calma aquella pregunta ya que estaba dividido entre las respuestas, por un lado, quería confiar en él después de su desafortunada historia y como aún así todavía luchaba por el bien a pesar de estar en el mal. Quería creer que podía hacer las cosas distintas y que parte de la protección que él le estaba dando a Harry, Hermione y su familia era gracias a Snape.

Pero por otro lado, llevaba tanto tiempo desconfiando que le era dificil verlo de otra manera.

-Creo que solo necesito tiempo.-concluyó el joven Weasley.-...quiero decir, me salvó de mi Boggart en tercer año cuando una araña quiso comerme y le lancé un "ridiculus" haciendolo aparecer a él vestido de mujer.

-No...-dijo Lily horrizada y riendo.-...¿en serio?

-Si.-rió Ron.-...fue lo más divertido que vi en mi vida.

Lily rió con él imaginando a Severus vestido de mujer con su cara siempre seria y haciendo que, por un momento, pareciera que ella había vuelto de entre los muertos.

-Bien, aclarado el tema.-dijo pudo para de reir.-...¿vemos los mapas?

-Claro.-dijo Ron.

Lily extendió sobre la mesa primero el mapa de Drumstrang, en Bulgaria, que estaba rodeado de montañas y donde seguramente la temperatura estuviera a varios grados bajo cero.

-Veamos.-dijo ella.-...la ruta de Drumstrang suele ser un camino por un rio congelado que suele mantenerse así todo el invierno, a su alrededor las montañas heladas tienes picos de varios metros de altura, una caida de allí sería mortal incluso para Voldemort.

-...entonces puedo aparecer de repente y empujarlo si para por ahí, ¿no?-bromeó Ron.

-Podrías.-rió Lily.-...pero hay un problema mayor.

Ron observó donde Lily señalaba, obviamente Igor Karkaroff había escuchado los ataques de mortifagos y tenía miedo a ser el candidato numero uno de Voldemort así que se había creado su propia defensa.

-¿Dragones?-pregunto Ron.-...esta todo el lugar repleto de ellos.

-Si.-dijo Lily.-...y por lo que Sirius dice que ha oido, estan preparados para atacar a cualquier persona que entre o salga de Drumstrang sin el uniforme del colegio.

-Genial.-dijo Ron.-...ahora me tengo que poner esa cosa.

-Si quieres entrar sin tener que pelear dragones, si.-dijo ella.

Ron suspiró, no le desagradaban del todo los uniformes pero solo de pensar que debería ir al mismo sitio que ese Krum le daban arcadas y ganas de salir corriendo.

-Muy bien.-dijo Ron.-...iré a ver a Krum, le robare el uniforme y lo prepararé para mi.

-¿Vas a ir por el camino normal?-pregunto Lily.

-No creo.-dijo Ron.-...si Voldemort o sus mortifagos estan por ahí me verán enseguida, así que daré un rodeo por la montaña frontal, subire la colina de la izquierda y haré saber a los dragones que he venido por ahí evitando a mortifagos.

-¿Puedes hablar con dragones?-pregunto Lily impresionada.

-Mi hermano Charlie es criador de dragones.-dijo Ron.-...algo he aprendido.

Lily asintió mirando otra vez el mapa, había varios sitios marcados como posibles estancias del libros pero una sobretodo cogió la atención de Ron.

-El cuarto personal de Karkaroff.-dijo Ron.-...ahí esta.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Lily.-...porque la camara primal de la escuela...

-No.-dijo él.-...Karkaroff nunca deja sus tesoros fuera de su vista y el resto de lugares estan muy alejados.

Lily asintió señalando con mágia el cuarto personal de Karkaroff como punto de referencia cuando, de la nada, apareció Snape con cara de pocos amigos y algo preocupado.

-Ronald, como llevas tus entrenamientos.-dijo Snape.

-Hagrid me ha dado una paliza pero se como entrar a Drumstrang y donde puede estar el libro.-dijo Ron.

Snape suspiro caminando de un lado a otro mientras los demás espiritus se materializaban en la sala y con ellos, Hagrid y Grwap que cayeron con fuerza al suelo algo confundidos.

-¿Que pasa, Severus?-pregunto Dumbeldore.

-Tenemos que ir más rápido.-dijo Snape.-...casi no hay tiempo.

Los cuatro espiritus se miraron entre ellos al igual que Hagrid y Grwap pero solo Ron camino hasta Snape y lo agarro de los brazos forzandolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Snape, que ha pasado.-dijo Ron.

-Voldemort sabe lo de los libros.-dijo Snape.-...ha elegido a unos cuantos mortifagos para que vayamos a Drumstrang a buscarlo y a destruir la escuela y a los lobos los mandará una semana más tarde a Beauxbaton a...divertirse.-dijo escupiendo la última palabra.

Ron sintió que su cara perdía el color y soltó a Snape con fuerza mientras miraba a los espiritus, concretamente a Lily, entendiendo porque Karkaroff había puesto dragones a la guardía de toda la escuela.

_Seguramente Voldemort se lo haya dicho para causarle miedo...justo como le gusta._

-Eso quiere decir que solo tenemos tres días para preparar a Ron.-dijo James.

-...no es suficiente.-dijo Sirius.

Lily suspiro cayendo al lado de su marido que la abrazo mientras Ron miraba a todos allí, preocupados e incluso Dumbeldore parecía asustado, dandose cuenta del error cometido al elegirlo a él para esta misión.

_Como siempre no soy más que un maldito fallo..._

-Ronald.-dijo Snape.-...yo creo que puedes conseguirlo.

Las palabras de Snape le golpearon con fuerza haciendolo tambalearse pero a su vez dandole la energía necesaria, una que no creía tener dentro de él.

_Una que no sabía que Snape podía darme..._

-Esta bien.-dijo Ron.-...vamos por partes. James y Sirius ahora me enseñareis todo y digo todo lo que tengais que enseñarme, profesor Dumbeldore en dos horas estaré con usted para aprender a hacer la mágia sin varita y Hagrid, luego iré a verte para seguir con nuestra pequeña lucha.

-¿No dormirás?-pregunto Dumbeldore.

-Lo haré, cuando pueda.-dijo Ron.-...Lily a primera hora de mañana volveremos a repasar la ruta y me acompañarás a ver a Krum, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señor.-dijo Lily

-Ah y...¿Snape?-mustió Ronald.-...tienes que decirme como hacer alguna poción importante y esa cosa que haces para bloquear a Voldemort de tu cabeza.

Snape no le contestó, solo emitió un silbido haciendo aparecer al unicornio negro dormido en el cuarto en de Ron justo al lado del muchacho que lo observó con sopresa y confusión.

-Es tuyo.-dijo Snape.-...una forma segura de viajar, usaló para Krum y luego para ir a Drumstrang y Beauxbaton.

-Eh...-susurro Ron.-...gracias.

Snape le mostró una leve sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto dejando allí a Ron y a los espiritus con una visión de él que ni él mismo se creía.

La de un heroe marcado por el mal.


	7. Chapter 6: Fast Change

**Capitulo 6: Fast Change**

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, demasiado según Ron pero seguía determinado a aprender todo lo posible antes de su inminente llegada a Drumstrang y la visita a la última persona que quería ver en el mundo.

Viktor Krum.

_Las dos personas que menos me gustan empiezan con V, que casualidad..._

-¡Crucio!-grito Sirius.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!-grito James.

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de salir del paso del hechizo de Sirius antes de que el de James le golpeara con fuerza dejandolo congelado en el sitio incapaz de moverse.

-Casi.-dijo James.-...¡Finite Incantem!

Ron se descongelo sintiendose algo frustrado, como cuando era niño y su madre solía decir maravillas de sus hijos, de todos, menos de él.

-Otra vez.-dijo Ron.

-Ron, estas cansado.-dijo Sirius.-...quizá deberíamos parar.

-No hay tiempo.-contesto Ron.-...no puedo pararme cuando dos colegios y el mundo mágico dependen de mi trabajo, no puedo fallar.

_No voy a ser una decepción, ya no más..._

-Vale.-dijo James.-...siempre recuerda esquivar y protegerte son las claves para salir vivo de cualquier combate contra mortifagos, ellos usan juego sucio así que tu tienes que ser más astuto que todos ellos juntos.

-Y eso solo se hace usando la mente agilmente.-dijo Sirius.-...por ejemplo...

Ron se concentró, sabía de que iba su juego y no iba a dejar que le dieran otra vez una patada en el trasero, no si podía evitarlo.

-¡Sectusempra!-grito Sirius.

Se giro a la derecha, justo donde tenía hueco suficiente para encajar su cuerpo mientras James aparecia a su espalda, algo más lejos de él y usaba el hechizo que jamás se debería usar.

-Avada Kedavra-dijo James en un susurro.

_¡Quiere matarme!_

La mente de Ron tomó el cuerpo cuando por instinto levanto su varita girandose con una agilidad dificilmente visible y desde lo más profundo de su ser grito.

-¡Protego!

La luz de su varita lo envolvió rechazando el hechizo de James y cegandolo mientras Ron extendía su mano a su espada y apuntaba a James con ella.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

James se sintió a si mismo levantarse del suelo y con un simple movimiento de la espada de Griffindor empuñada por Ron, salir disparado hacia la otra parte de la estancia donde entrenaban con una fuerza digna de una manada de elefantes.

Sirius observo maravillado la forma de Ron agarrando la espada que ahora tenía a su alrededor fuego lamiendo cada parte del metal de la hoja, la determinación en los ojos del joven y la fuerza que todo su cuerpo desprendía le hicieron creer que había posibilidades de ganar.

-¡Eso es!-escucho a James gritar levantandose del suelo.-...¡ahora si, Ron! ¡ahora lo tienes!

Ron suspiro cansado dejando que las llamas abandonaran la espada, calmando su cuerpo y a si mismo mientras lo que acababa de hacer se reflejaba en su mente dandole un aspecto a si mismo que jamás había visto.

_¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Con este poder quizá podría conseguirlo?_

Ron se miro a si mismo y luego a su espada mientras la guardaba en la funda igual que su varita y se acercaba a James y a Sirius en busca de consejo y explicación para lo que acababa de pasar.

-Chicos...-murmuro.

-Es genial, ¿viste eso, Sirius?-dijo James emocionado.-...el poder de la espada reacciono a la determinación de Ron a salvarse.

-Fue genial.-murmuro Sirius.-...la espada no solo le concedió poder a Ron si no que se unió a él completamente cediendo a ser empuñada por él.

_Un momento...¿pero que dicen?_

Los dos espiritus vieron a Ron allí parado y comprendieron que probablemente el joven no entendería nada de lo que estaban hablado así que James tomó un paso al frente y puso su mano en el hombro de Ron.

-Ron, cuando decidimos darte la espada, teníamos miedo de que no te aceptara.-admitió James.-...temiamos que después de Godric no pudieras empuñarla, pero parece que ha recibido tu determinación como una prueba de valentía y ha decidido cederte su poder para la lucha.

-En...¿en serio?-pregunto Ron abrumado.

-Si.-dijo Sirius.-...ahora es tu espada, Ron y de nadie más.

Ron bajo su mano hacia la funda de la espada donde sintió el calor del fuego latir levemente dentro de ella, dandole fuerza y valor para afrontar su camino.

-¿Ron?-pregunto Lily.-...me dijiste que viniera a buscarte en tres horas y...

-Lo se.-dijo Ron.-..gracias, Lily.

Se giro a James y Sirius los dos con grandes sonrisas mientras le daba la mano a cada uno y se despedía de ellos listo para su siguiente profesor.

-¿¡Ron!?-llamo James.

-¿Si?-pregunto él.

-Mañana te enseñaremos los hechizos.-dijo James.-...pero tranquilo, lo harás genial.

Y, por una vez en su vida, Ron creyó que con la fuerza, confianza y cariño que todos le estaban demostrando podría conseguirlo.

_Por Hermione, por Harry, por Ginny y mi familia, mis amigos...lo conseguiré..._

* * *

Lily acompaño a Ron hacia donde Dumbeldore lo esperaba siempre con su paciente y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Buena suerte.-susurro Lily a Ron.

-Gracias.-dijo Ron.

Lily cerró la puerta cuando se marcho mientras Ron se acercaba a su profesor, admitía que era raro tenerlo tan cerca a tan poco de su muerte pero a la vez le reconfortaba saber que no podía haber alguien mejor para enseñarle.

-Bien, Ronald la magia sin varita es muy parecida a la magia con varita.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...la varita se usa como conductor de energía, de tu mano hacia fuera, permitiendo usar toda la fuerza del hechizo a tu favor y para usar la magia sin ella solo tienes que controlar la cantidad de energía que sale de tu mano.

-Si demasiada energía del hechizo sale directamente de mis manos...-murmuro Ron.

-Perderías las manos.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...por eso muchos no se atreven a hacerlo, en una batalla el control de la energía es algo realmente complicado.

-Entiendo.-dijo Ron.

Dumbeldore asintió sentándose en el suelo y haciendo que Ron se sentara frente a él colocando sus palmas hacia arriba mientras Dumbeldore colocaba las suyas sobre las de Ron sin llegar a tocarlas.

-Cierra los ojos.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...vamos a probar con algo tranquilo, relaja tu mente y dejala volar a algún recuerdo feliz, capta la sensación y recógela en tu interior.

Ron suspiro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la calma de Dumbeldore invadirlo mientras buscaba en su mente recuerdos de su vida, la paz y la tranquilidad que pocas veces lo habían rodeado.

**Flashback**

_El día que Ron recibió los puntos para Hogwarts después de su estrategia en la mesa de ajedrez en su primer año..._

_En su segundo año, salvando a su hermana y viendo a Hermione recuperada de su petrificación y corriendo hacia ellos..._

_Conociendo a Sirius y a Lupin en tercer año y viendo a Harry con la única familia que le quedaba, por fin algo más tranquilo..._

_Cuarto año y la tranquilidad que le dió ver a Harry volver después de su primer encuentro con Lord Voldemort..._

_Todos juntos en el Departamento de Misterios, él, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville, la sensación de unidad que los juntaba en aquel momento contra los mortifagos capaces de dar la vida uno por el otro._

_Sexto año y su enorme partido de Quiddicht donde se coronó como heroe de Griffindor después de algunas impresionantes paradas._

_La boda de Bill y Fleur este año, las despedidas con Ginny y Harry, el baile con Hermione y su confesión de amor..._

**Fin Flashback**

-Ahora Ron.-susurro Dumbeldore.-...di un hechizo.

Ron suspiro, una sola lágrimas cayendo de ojos cerrados mientras abría los labios para decir el hechizo que lo había unido a Dumbeldore hacia ya varios meses.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

La luz comenzó a salir de su mano lentamente formando la forma de su león apareciendo delante de ellos con fuerza y majestuosidad, digno de un verdadero Griffindor.

-Muy bien, Ron.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...abre los ojos.

Ron lo hizo maravillándose de la vista de su león delante de él mirándolo con una reverencia mientras Dumbeldore le sonreía y ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Siempre que uses tu magia sin tu varita piensa en algo.-dijo el Profesor.-...si es un hechizo doloroso busca en tus peores memorias la sensación de dolor, si es uno protector, piensa en toda esa gente a la que tenemos que cuidar.

-Si, Profesor.-dijo Ron.

-Ahora debes irte a ver a Hagrid y a Grwapy.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...y recuerda dormir para deshacerte de la tensión, hijo. Mañana te veré.

-Gracias.-dijo Ron antes de marcharse.

Dumbeldore observo a Ron desaparecer con una sonrisa en sus labios sintiendo a Lily y James aparecer detrás de él cogidos de la mano y miradas satisfechas en sus caras.

-Has elegido bien, Albus.-dijo James.

-Muy bien.-afirmo Lily.

Y, por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado, Dumbeldore sabía que por fin había logrado hacer lo correcto tras tantos errores.

_Ahora es tu turno, hijo...arregla lo que yo no pude..._

* * *

Hagrid lo esperaba en el centro de un gran claro en el bosque, a su lado, Grwap sonreía al ver a Ron acercarse a ellos con semblante decidido y a la vez temeroso.

-Vale Ron, iremos sin rodeos.-dijo Hagrid.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Ron.

Grwap se lanzó hacia él entonces, forzando a Ron a moverse a la izquierda para repeler su ataque al mismo tiempo que recibía una patada de Hagrid que lo hizo volar lejos de ellos.

-¡Ron! ¡No pienses!-grito Hagrid.

En el aire y a pesar de que el dolor nublaba sus sentidos, Ron escucho las palabras de Hagrid y, por instinto, rodó sobre si mismo cayendo de pie en el suelo derrapando unos metros con los pies.

Ron levantó la mirada escuchando los fuertes pasos de Grwap detrás de él y girándose a tiempo de verlo lanzarse contra él tirándolo al suelo mientras derrapaban.

-¡Grwap!-grito Hagrid.-...¡detente!

Pero el gigante no lo hizo levantando a Ron del suelo y zarandeándolo con fuerza para después golpearlo contra un árbol y lanzarlo de nuevo lejos de ellos.

-¡Hacer fuerte a Rojo!-grito Grwap.-...¡hacer...fuerte...a...Rojo!

Ron cerró los ojos mientras Grwap lo cogía del suelo y lo ponía a su altura, podía sentirlo mirando su, seguramente, sangrienta cara y sus golpes repartidos por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Rojo?

_Voy a morir..._

-¡Ron!-gritaba Hagrid a lo lejos.-...¡Ron!

Pero para Ron la voz de Hagrid sonó muy lejos, tanto que cada vez le costaba más escucharla sintiendo que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para mantenerse despierto.

Entonces, allí mismo en la enorme mano de Grwap, Ron suspiro el último nombre que estaba seguro saldría de sus labios.

-Hermione...

-¡Dios mio!-escucho a Hagrid.

Y todo fue negro para él.

* * *

-¡Ron!

Hermione abrió los ojos levantándose rápido de la cama, su corazón latía duramente contra su pecho y el sudor hacía que su piel brillara y que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?

La voz de Lavender Brown la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola mirar a la rubia que se acercó a su cama sentándose en el borde siempre dándole el espacio necesario para no agobiarla.

-No, Lavender.-susurro Hermione.-...no lo estoy, he prometido ser fuerte pero...

Lavender asintió acercándose algo más a ella para envolverla en un abrazo algo torpe por parte de las dos, no eran amigas, no se juntaban con la misma gente y ni siquiera les gustaban las mismas cosas, pero si tenían una cosa en común.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-Se que no soy lo que esperabas pero...-murmuro Lavender.-...¿quieres hablar?

-Es solo que...-dijo Hermione.-...se hace duro, ¿sabes? Lo conozco desde el día del tren en mi primer año de Hogwarts y he pasado toda mi vida con él, desde ser la insufrible come-libros hasta la chica que quiere y no se, a veces pienso que si no hubieramos sido tan inmaduros quizá...quizá...

-Solo hablaba de ti.-cortó Lavender entonces.

Hermione la observó algo sorprendida viendo por primera vez en su vida a Lavender algo ruborizada y mirando al suelo, como si le avergonzara la confesión que estaba haciendo.

-¿Como?-pregunto Hermione.

-Cuando salimos Ron y yo, él solo hablaba de ti y de todo lo que habías hecho por él y por Harry, de que eras la mejor y de que siempre quería que estuvieras cerca de él.-dijo con media sonrisa.-...por eso te odie, ¿Sabes? El chico con el que salía pensaba en ti más que en mi, era frustrante.

Hermione solo atino a asentir entendiendo por primera vez lo que Lavender había pasado, la parte de la historia donde ella estaba con el chico pero él la rechazaba inconsciente buscando a otra en sus brazos.

-Pero lo entendí mejor después.-continuó Lavender.-...este verano antes de que él...bueno, se fuera, le mandé una carta escribindole como me sentía y el daño que me había hecho y él me contesto que lo sentía mucho pero no era su elección a quien querer y que aunque se había dado cuenta tarde, quería pasar el máximo tiempo con esa persona.-rió.-...no hizo falta que me dijera el nombre, sabía de sobra que eras tu.

-Vaya...-murmuro Hermione sorprendida.

Lavender le sonrió tomando la mano de Hermione y apretandola con cariño mientras se apartaba con la otra las lágrimas testarudas de sus ojos.

-No somos amigas, Hermione pero si necesitas hablar y quieres, estoy aqui.-dijo Lavender en un susurro.-...se que él te quería mucho y por eso hubiera querido que siguieras adelante pensando que esta a tu lado, como siempre.

Hermione suspiro con labios temblorosos y abrazó a Lavender suspirando mientras la rubia envolvía los brazos a su alrededor con otro torpe abrazo que duro algo más que el primero y que esta vez tenía algo más de cariño en el.

-Gracias, Lavender.-susurro Hermione.

-De nada.-contestó Lavender.-...buenas noches.

Con una pequeña despedida, Lavender volvió a su cama dejando que Hermione que cerrara sus ojos y respirara profundamente, sintiendo su alma algo más en paz después de aquella conversación.

-¿También me querías desde hacía tiempo eh?-susurro a si misma con una sonrisa.-...pelirrojo fastidioso.

Volvió a estirarse en la cama acariciando con un beso el frasco de perfume que Ron le había regalado y sabiendo que tenía que seguir adelante con la manera de ayudar a vencer a Voldemort para darle a este mundo la paz que Ron tanto había deseado.

_Mañana volveré a mi búsqueda de Horrocruxes, Ron, te lo prometo..._

* * *

Ron despertó de nuevo en su cuarto con la sensación de que algo raro había pasado, a su alrededor los espíritus lo miraban entre sorprendidos y algo temerosos de él y Snape estaba arrodillado a su lado con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Que...que ha pasado?-pregunto en voz alta.

-Has noqueado a Hagrid y Grwap.-dijo James.-...los dos están en el bosque prohibido, dormiditos después de la tunda que les has dado.

_No es eso exactamente lo que recuerdo..._

-¿No era al revés?

-Eso nos han dicho.-dijo Snape.-...pero Hagrid dijo que después de la paliza de Grwap comenzaste a brillar y de repente los golpeaste haciéndolos caer inconscientes.

-...también dijeron que tus ojos habían cambiado a dorados.-dijo Lily.-...aunque ahora son azules de nuevo.

Ron asimilo todo con la máxima calma posible mientras se sentaba en la cama, no sentía dolor seguramente gracias a Lily pero si podía ver en sus brazos los moratones por no hablar de la forma extraña en la que su pierna y su mejilla habían crecido.

-Mañana esto va a estar muy feo para viajar.-dijo a si mismo.

-Te daré una poción y ya.-dijo Snape.-...ahora, Ron, quiero que me expliques otra cosa.

-¿El que?

Sirius contuvo la risa al ver la cara de Ron cuando le acercó el espejo para que viera su pecho desnudo donde habían aparecido músculos formados, brazos definidos y definitivamente una tableta de chocolate que antes no había estado allí.

-¡Ese no soy yo!-dijo saltando de la cama.

Dumbeldore rió haciendo que los demás lo miraran mientras Ron volvía a caer a la cama incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

_Madre mía, tengo el mismo brazo que Krum..._

-Es por tu magia, Ronald.-explicó Dumbeldore.-...despertar tu poder de distintas formas a hecho que tu cuerpo reaccione evolucionando a tus necesidades y con la paliza de Grwapy pues tu cuerpo a experimentado el empujón que le faltaba para, digamos, subir de nivel.

-¿Y los ojos dorados que dice Hagrid?-pregunto James.

-Energía...-dijo Dumbeldore.-...no olvidemos que trabaja con magia todo el tiempo y tiene la espada de Griffindor que ha ardido al sentir su determinación, es natural que pensemos que su cuerpo también reacciona cambiando de color sus ojos.

_¿Todo eso lo hago yo?_

-Increíble.-mustió Ron.

-Por eso te dimos esta misión.-dijo Snape.-...y nos arriesgamos tanto, primero Dumbeldore creía en ti y ahora lo hacemos todos.

_Ellos creen en mi, debo proteger a Harry hasta el momento justo, mi familia y mis amigos no pueden desaparecer y, Hermione...no, no puedo perderla._

-¿Lily?-pregunto Ron.

-¿Si, Ron?-pregunto ella.

-Podríamos hacer el repaso de ruta y las explicaciones sobre mortifagos y horrocruxes aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si, Ron.-dijo Lily.-...creo que ya te has movido bastante por hoy y mañana nos espera un día mucho peor.

En eso no podía estar más de acuerdo, pues mañana debería no solo de terminar sus entrenamientos rápidos, si no que tenía que hablar con Snape de como bloquear a Voldemort y, lo peor de todo.

_Mañana tengo que ver a Viktor Krum...no puedo esperar..._


	8. Chapter 7: Enemy Of The Year

**Capitulo 7: Enemy Of The Year**

La noche había sido extremadamente larga y eso Ron lo sintió cuando se levantó de su cama al amanecer con los musculos algo encajados y su más que evidente dolor de espalda.

-Buenos días, Ron.-saludo Sirius.

-Hola, Sirius.-murmuro Ron.

Sirius le sonrió antes de avisarle que su desayuno estaba listo y que Lily estaba últimando las cosas con James y Dumbeldore antes de su viaje a la casa que Viktor tenía a las afueras de Bulgaría, después tendrían que reunirse todos en una vieja casa de Dumbeldore cerca de allí y, desde allí, Ron se marcharía a Drumstrang con la esperanza de llegar antes que Voldemort.

-Bajare enseguida, Sirius.-dijo Ron.-...antes debo ir a ver a Snape.

-¿Todavia no has hablado con él?

-No he podido y quiero ultimar mis cosas con él antes.

Sirius asintió antes de desaparecer dejando a Ron para pensar en todo lo que había hecho en el margen de ocho horas aquella noche, no solo Lily le había contado distintas historias de Voldemort y Tom Riddle, si no que también le había dicho que los mortifagos eran practicamente inmunes a los hechizos de magia oscura, excepto el "Crucio" o el "Avada Kedavra" que a pesar de considerarse oscuros no se regían por bien o mal, solo por dolor.

También habían decidido que la idea de rodear la montaña frontal y subir la colina abandonada de la izquierda para luego tener acceso a los dragones era la mejor forma de llegar al lugar sin llamar demasiado la atención, habían pensado en robar el libro sin más salvando del peligro de saber su secreto a Karkaroff y a los chicos de Drumstrang y, en el caso de ser descubiertos, esperaban que Krum pudiera echarles una mano.

_En caso de que no me odie después de ir a verlo..._

Suspiro recordandose a si mismo que esta vez debía ser civilizado, que lo que tenía que hablar con él ya no era un cuestión del amor de Hermione si no de algo que podría acabar con todo lo malo que amenazaba su mundo.

-Vale.-susurro.-...civilizado, pero antes vamos a cambiarnos y a ver a Snape.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su ropa negra que ahora le quedaba mucho mejor después de la evolución de su cuerpo, la camiseta estaba más definida, los rasgos del antifaz también por no hablar de que ahora sus botas no parecían enormes.

_Hay cosas que han mejorado a pesar de todo..._

Con una pequeña sonrisa salió del cuarto directo al laboratorio de Snape que Lily le había dicho tenía en la planta baja, lugar donde se había reunido con Dumbeldore anteriormente y donde preparaba sus pociones.

-Te esperaba, Weasley.-dijo Snape.

Ron entró cerrando la puerta tras él para observar a Snape echando un liquido verde sobre un recipiente de cristal con liquido rojo y tornando todo el liquido en un color anaranjado que aun parecer perfecto no había conseguido la tonalidad que Snape quería.

-Fallo...-murmuro tirando la poción a la basura.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Ron.

Snape lo miro entonces, caminando lentamente hacia él con varios ingredientes hasta quedar frente al joven con su cara seria, práctimente livida mientras le mostraba los frascos.

-Son los ingredientes de una cura.-dijo Snape.-...pero no consigo hacer que coja el color naranja que se rumorea tiene que coger.

-¿Que cura?-murmuro Ron.

-La del hechizo "Crucio", por supuesto.-dijo Snape.

Si la boca de Ron hubiera podido golpear el suelo seguramente lo habría hecho mientras Snape le mostraba los distintos folios, copias y apuntes que tenía de dicha poción.

-Tu amigo, Longbottom es bastante bueno.-dijo Snape.-...desde que empezó Hogwarts a estado buscando una cura para sus padres con las plantas y las pociones, tengo todos sus progresos y gracias a él he llegado hasta aqui, pero falta algo que solo tu puedes traer.

-¿Yo?-preguto Ron.

-Si, los libros no solo deberían contener la localización de los Horrocruxes.-dijo Snape.-...también se rumorea que tiene los contra hechizos de los hechizos más poderosos del mundo, "Crucio" y "Avada Kedavra"

-¿¡Que!?-grito Ron.

Snape le tapó la boca con la mano y lo empujó contra una pared asegurandose de que nadie lo había escuchado mirando a su alrededor.

-Callate.-le advirtió.-...no quiero emocionar a nadie antes de hora.

-Esta bien...-murmuro Ron.-...¿y dices que se rumorea que esta en los libros?

-Si, uno en cada uno.-dijo Snape.-...si esto es verdad Ron, podríamos salvar a mucha gente, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro.-murmuro Ron.

Snape suspiro guardando de nuevo los frascos en un lugar privado donde nadie excepto él mismo o el joven que lo estaba observando supieran, luego se giro hacia Ron y le señalo con un dedo.

-La manera de bloquear a Voldemort de tus pensamientos es no tenerle miedo.-susurro Snape.-..no le temas nunca, no tengas miedo a decir su nombre y él no podrá seguirte.

-Genial...-dijo Ron.-...he crecido toda mi vida temiendole.

-Pero ya no.-dijo Snape bajando su dedo para mirarle a los ojos.-...ya no tienes porque, él ya no te puede dominar porque eres fuerte y eso lo hace débil, recuerdalo cuando tengas que luchar.

_¿Como es posible que sus palabras me hagan efecto?_

Ron asintió listo para marcharse a su desayuno, quería salir antes del medio día y todavía tenía que ultimar sus entrenamientos antes de irse pero la voz de Snape lo detuvo haciéndolo girarse de nuevo para enfrentar a su profesor de pociones.

-Llévate estas.-dijo dándole una mochila.-...son pequeñas pociones para curar, proteger y alguna aturdidora.

-Eh...-susurro Ron cogiendo la bolsa.-...gracias.

Y esta vez, cuando se marcho la voz de Snape no lo detuvo pero si le hizo finalmente confiar en la última persona que él esperaba.

-Salva mi mundo, Ron.-susurro Snape.-...es todo lo que me queda.

* * *

Voldemort ya tenía todo preparado para que sus mortifagos viajaran a Bulgaria a recuperar el libro que el muy insolente de Igor se había atrevido a guardar en sus manos durante tanto tiempo sin que él lo supiera.

_Voy a despedazarlo en cuanto me lo traigan como un sucio perro..._

Nagini se arrastro por su túnica con un gruñido hambriento haciendo que el Lord Oscuro sonriera de placer mientras le acariciaba su largo cuerpo y le lanzaba con su magia un brazo de troll para comer.

-Tranquila pequeña.-dijo Voldemort.-...pronto comerás algo más suculento...

La puerta de sala principal de los Malfoy sonó sacando a Voldemort de su placentero momento con su serpiente para mostrar la cara de Snape como siempre haciedole llegar su intachable en su seriedad y su desagrado por la magia buena haciendo que el Lord Oscuro se sintiera más orgulloso de él que de el resto.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Todo bien, Severus?

-Si, señor.-dijo Snape.-...solo quiero estar seguro de que el plan va como acordamos.

-Claro que si.-dijo Voldemort.-...todo marcha como acordamos y, para que no sientas culpable, he encomendado a Dolohov la tarea de traerme a Karkaroff a mis pies.

Sintió que Snape se tornaba algo palido mientras lo miraba como si tratara de saber que estaba pensando.

-¿Ah, si?

-Se que tu e Igor sois amigos pero...-susurro Voldemort.-...no puedo dejarlo vivir después de su traición.

-Entiendo, mi señor.-dijo Snape.

Voldemort camino hacia Snape poniendo una mano sobre su hombro intentando sin éxito como muchas otras veces leer su mente, Severus era bueno en cubrir sus huellas y a pesar de que no podía demostrar nada sabía que estaba haciendo algo más que ser su fiel perro de caza.

_Mientras me ayude..._

-Vete, Snape.-dijo Voldemort.-...los chicos y tu aparecereis algo lejos para no alertar a los dragones...

-Si, señor.-murmuro Snape.

-Entrad, matad, traedme el libro y a Karkaroff.-dijo Voldemort.-...y no me falleis o a pesar de lo que te aprecio, te mataré.

-Si, señor...-susurro Snape.

Voldemort dejó ir a Snape con la convicción de que estaba detrás de algo, pero no sabía si era a favor o en contra, así que, con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer a Dolohov detrás de él y se giro hacia su otro fiel mortifago con la mirada más seria que nunca.

-Vigilalo en Bulgaria y si ves el minimo indicio de tración.-susurro Voldemort.-...mátalo.

* * *

Ron se paró delante de la casa donde había estado los últimos días, a su lado Lily acariciaba a su enorme unicornio negro que esperaba pacientemente a su amo para comenzar el viaje.

La mañana habia sido entretenida, James y Sirius le habían mostrado hechizos de varias clases que luego había prácticado sin varita con Dumbeldore y finalmente habia ido a darle las gracias a Hagrid y Grwapy con otra pelea mucho más igualada que las dos primeras.

Ahora ya estaba listo para su aventura.

-Ten cuidado, Ron.-dijo James.-...y cuida a mi esposa.

-Lo haré...-dijo Ron.

-Tu esposa no necesita que la cuiden.-dijo Lily con una sorisa a James.-...pero me encanta que lo pidas.

Sirius se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente dandole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras suspiraba.

-Cuidate.-le dijo Sirius.-...y no hagas locuras.

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?-murmuro Ron.-...bromeas, Sirius.

El espiritu rió apartandos de él mientras Ron recibía la sonrisa y asentimiento de Dumbeldore dandole valor para su camino.

-Bueno...-susurro asi mismo.-..vamonos.

-Volveremos pronto.-dijo Lily.-...sed buenos.

Ron sonrió montándose en su unicornio mientras Lily levitaba a su lado como un ángel de la guarda que lo cuidaría en el viaje, golpeó con los talones levemente al unicornio y este se levanto del suelo con gracia, mostrando su esplendor y dando por comenzado su camino hacia Bulgaria.

_¿Quien diría que mi primera visita a esa ciudad sería para ver a Krum y pedirle ayuda?_

-Ron, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Lily volando a su lado.

-Genial.-murmuro Ron.-...solo voy a ver al ex-novio de la chica que quiero, luego a su escuela a robar un libro y con un poco de suerte, saldré vivo de todo eso sin más que un par de golpes.

-Lo tuyo es suerte, ¿eh?-rió Lily.

-Si, eso será.-masculló Ron.

Y, a pesar de que su vida no iba de la manera que él imaginaba, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá, no todo iba a ser tan malo.

_Al fin y al cabo un Weasley en problemas suele ser un Weasley alegre, ¿no?_

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el sol golpeó su cara por la mañana, recordandole que aquel día era el primer día de clases para todo el mundo menos para ellos, gracias a Minerva McGonagall. La mujer les había dado un par de días a él, a Ginny y a Hermione para reajustarse a la vida en Hogwarts tras la perdida de Ron y a la rutina de no tener a su mejor amigo siempre a su lado.

_Algo que pienso agradecerle de nuevo cuando la vea..._

No estaba listo para enfrentar las clases sin las bromas de Ron y ni hablar de la idea de pelear los rumores acerca de otra perdida irreparable para el pobre Harry Potter, estaba enfermo de esos susurros que no entendían el dolor dentro de él, todo lo que había perdido solo por una maldita cicatriz.

Giro su cabeza a la derecha para encontrar una pequeña nota con la distintiva escritura de Neville acompañada de otras dos más reconociendo las letras de Seamus y Dean en ellas.

_Tomalo con calma, Harry, todo sana con el tiempo._

_-Dean._

Estaremos en clase, así que no tardes en necesitarnos para sacarnos de allí.

Estamos contigo, Harry, se fuerte.

-Seamus.

**Cuando pasó lo de mis padres yo también me culpé, pero ahora se que no vale la pena, ahora tenemos que luchar, Harry y aunque se que no puedo borrar a Ron, ni quiero hacerlo quiero que sepas que todos estamos aqui para ti.**

**-Neville.**

Harry se sentó en la cama agarrando las notas con una pequeña sonrisa, todos estaban dolidos por lo de Ron y todos estaban mostrando su apoyo hacia él de una manera que jamás olvidaría haciendole sentir afortunado de haber tenido la vida que tenía.

_Y en parte es gracias a ti compañero..._

-¿Harry?

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su momento de paz consigo mismo viendo a la joven Weasley entrar en el cuarto y caminar hacia su cama hasta quedar parada frente a él.

-He venido a buscarte porque Hermione quiere mostrarnos algo.-dijo mirando a los pies de la cama.-...esta en la sala común.

-¿Ah si?-murmuro Harry saliendo de la cama algo avergonzado.-...¿que es?

-No se, pero dice que esta mañana se ha levantado temprano pensando en ello y que lo ha encontrado en la sección restringida de la librería.-murmuro la pelirroja.

-¿Como ha entrado allí por la mañana?-pregunto Harry cambiándose de ropa aprovechando que Ginny no lo miraba.

-Dijo algo de los elfos viéndola triste y queriendo ayudarla.-dijo Ginny.-...pero bueno, mejor nos lo cuenta ella, ¿no?

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry agarro su mano con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, llevándola hacia donde Hermione los esperaba para contarles lo que había encontrado con la sensación de que por fin había conseguido perdonarse a si mismo.

Y, por un momento, Ginny creyó que la paz había vuelto a sus vidas de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Demonios! ¡Que frío hace aquí!-murmuro Ron al llegar a la montaña desde donde se veía la casa de Viktor Krum.

-¡Ron!-reprendió Lily.

Ron la miro preguntándole que había hecho mal, para ella no era un problema porque era fantasma pero él estaba helado y sus ropas de combate, ligeras para darle más agilidad, no le estaban ayudando lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento.-dijo el pelirrojo.-...es que hace mucho frío.

-Pues vamos rápido a la casa.-dijo Lily.

Ron asintió llevando a su unicornio hacia la casa, que parecía estar vacía por la tranquilidad que se respiraba a su alrededor.

-Que raro.-murmuro Ron.-...que yo sepa el equipo de Krum no juega hasta la semana que viene.

-Estarán de vacaciones.-dijo Lily.

_Genial, no esta ni cuando me hace falta..._

-Pues busquemos, igual lo encontramos por aquí.-dijo Ron a su alrededor.

Bajó del unicornio atándolo al poste del jardín y con Lily a su lado entró en la casa que tenía todas las luces apagadas y el aspecto justo como el de fuera, vacío.

-No, parece que no están.-anunció Lily.

-Genial...-murmuro Ron.

De repente, Lily se giro hacia él para advertirlo cuando Ron sintió una fuerza arrolladora golpearlo contra la pared empujándolo mientras su cara era una mezcla de miedo y rabia.

-¡Krum!-grito Ron.

-¡No llegarás a ella! ¡Nunca!

Ron no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero sabía que era serio y tendría que liberarse de él primero para que pudiera explicarle todo, así que agarro sus brazos con las manos y con algo de fuerza las apartó de él lanzando a Krum a varios metros lejos de él.

-¿Estas bien, Shadow?-pregunto Lily con precaución.

-Si...-murmuro Ron.-...esta más asustado que enfadado.

Krum parecía un toro frente a él levantándose del suelo y volviendo a su ataque forzando a Ron a hacer algo que en parte, estaba encantado de hacer. Lo agarro por el brazo y lo tumbo bocabajo con su brazo agarrado a la espalda con la mínima presión posible.

-Cálmate, no voy a hacerte nada.-dijo Ron.

-No te la llevarás.-decía Krum.

-Viktor déjalo, tiene razón.

A la suave tonalidad de la mujer que los miraba desde la puerta, Ron y Viktor pararon su pelea, Ron de inmediato soltó a Viktor que se movió con cierta dificultad hacia la mujer que lo abrazó contra ella mirando a Ron con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

-¿Sabes quien soy?-pregunto Ron mirando entre ella y Lily.

-Si.-dijo la mujer.-...soy Katrina, la esposa de Viktor y también una adivina.

_Venga ya...¿en serio?_

Ron sintió el impulso de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento en la casa pero se contuvo cuando Lily sonrió presentándose ante ella.

-Lily Potter, madre de Harry Potter y un espíritu, acompaño a Ron en su viaje.-dijo Lily.

-Encantada Lily sonrió Katrina.-...y Ron, Viktor me habló mucho de ti y de Hermione.

-¡Lily!-reprendió Ron.-...¿no quedamos en que sería "Shadow"?

-Ella ya lo sabe, es adivina.-dijo Lily.

-Si, pero mi marido no.-dijo Katrina.

Ron bajo su mirada a los ojos confundidos de Krum que miraban entre los tres presentes en su casa sin atinar a comprender lo que pasaba haciendo que el pelirrojo sintiera cierta compasión por él.

-Katrina, ¿quienes son?-pregunto Krum.

-Ella es Lily, la madre de Harry Potter.-susurro Katrina.-...y él es Ronald Weasley, la visita importante que te dije que tendríamos.

-¿Ronald Weasley?-pregunto Viktor.-...no me dijiste que sería él además esta muerto.

-No, Viktor.-dijo Katrina.-...solo Lily esta muerta, Ron tuvo que desaparecer fingiendo su muerte.

Y, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Ron sintió un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula que lo mando volando hacia la pared en la otra punta de la casa con la mirada de las dos mujeres mezcladas entre la compasión y el enfado.

-¿Porque has hecho eso?-pregunto Ron.

-Porque te lo mereces.-dijo Viktor.-...y ahora dame una enorme razón para hacer sufrir a todos los que te quieren, en especial a Hermione antes de que te saque a patadas de mi casa.

_No se porque me estaba dando pena este capullo..._

Y, así, ante la mirada desagradable de Viktor Krum, la dulzura de Katrina y la sonrisa de Lily Potter, Ron comenzó a contar del porque de su situación actual y la razón de su visita al jugador búlgaro rezando para que lo entendiera.

_...o por lo menos para que no me de otro puñetazo._


	9. Chapter 8: Drumstrang

**Capitulo 8: Drumstrang**

Después de contarle todo lo ocurrido a Krum, el chico se mostró más receptivo con Ron e incluso acepto dejarle su uniforme para entrar a la escuela y coger el libro que tanto necesitaban.

-Pero...¿estas seguro de que los libros os ayudara?-pregunto Krum.

-Si.-dijo Ron.-...según Albus Dumbeldore tiene la localización de los Horrocruxes y con ellos, podremos destruirlos y así acabar con Voldemort.

Krum asintió agarrando la mano de su esposa que con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le acarició la cara antes de tornar su mirada hacia Ron.

-Eso sería mi liberación.-dijo ella entones.-...como adivina, soy deseada por Voldemort y sus mortifagos y llevan persiguiendome desde hace años para usarme contra Harry.

-Por eso te ataque...-susurro Viktor.-...no podría soportar que nada le pasara y tu tenías toda la pinta de un mortifago.

Ron asintió entendiendo la necesidad de proteger a Katrina que Viktor tenía, era la misma que le había llevado a aceptar aquella misión para, en parte, tener la oportunidad de proteger a Hermione de las garras de aquel monstruo y los suyos.

_Centrados en mi, no se centrarán en ellos..._

-¿Y Hemione?-pregunto Ron sin poder detenerse.

Viktor le sonrió besando la mano de su esposa que le contestó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras mágicamente vertía algo de té en las tazas que tenían delante.

-Es un gran amiga, pero nada más.-dijo Viktor.-...se desde hace mucho que esta enamorada de ti y, bueno, fue ella la que me hizo ver que podría encontrar a otra persona que, gracias al cielo, fue Katrina.

Ron sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia Viktor en señal de paz que el búlgaro acepto con gusto mientras la otra mano de Ron iba a parar a las manos entrelazadas de Katrina y su marido como la señal de una promesa.

-Me encantaría quedarme más, pero los mortifagos tienen que estar por llegar a Drumstrang y no puedo quedarme.-dijo seriamente.-...pero antes de irme, quiero prometeros que haré todo de mi parte por terminar esta guerra y ganarla.

-Gracias, Ron.-susurro Viktor.

-Además, quiero pediros que no le digais a nadie, especialmente a Hermione o a mi familia y mucho menos a Harry que estoy vivo.-susurro Ron.-...necesito protegerlos en Hogwarts hasta que sea el momento oportuno.

Con la afirmación de Viktor y Katrina, Ron soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras una mirada en paz se cruzaba con la de Lily, que sostenía mágicamente las ropas de Viktor en sus manos.

-Entonces vamonos, Lily.-dijo Ron.

-Vamos.-contestó ella.

Ron comenzó a salir de la casa cuando la mano de Katrina lo detuvo y sintió como algo se deslizaba por el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras la mujer lo sostenía allí.

-Es un espejo.-dijo Katrina.-...mi abuela me lo dió para ayudarme en mis visiones pero ya no lo necesito, ahora es tuyo.

-¿Espejo?-murmuro Ron.

-Te dejara ver lo que más desees en todo momento y te guiara cuando el camino sea oscuro.-susurro Katrina.-...cuidate, Shadow.

Ron, sorprendido por el afecto de la mujer le dio un pequeño abrazo y saludo a Krum que le despedía desde dentro de la casa con la sensación de haber encontrado allí mucho más de lo que había ido a buscar.

_Quizá algún día vuelva de visita si todo va bien..._

* * *

Hermione pasaba las páginas del libro que tenía entre las manos algo inquieta mientras esperaba a Harry y Ginny en la sala común de Griffindor repasando lo que había descubierto aquella mañana temprano.

-¿Hermione?

La muchacha ni siquiera levantó la mirada ante la voz de Harry y solo seguía leyendo por cuarta vez el parrafo sobre una leyenda que habían pasado por alto y que seguramente tendría que ver con ellos y su busqueda.

-Mirad esto.-dijo pasandole le libro.-...parrafo dos, línea cuatro, donde habla de Drumstrang y Beauxbaton.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos antes de centrarse en mirar donde Hermione les decía solo para quedarse impresionados con lo que decía el libro.

_**La leyenda cuenta de la mágia buena, encabezada por Godric Griffindor encerró en las escuelas adyacentes de Drumstrang y Beauxbaton libros sagrados que contenían localizaciones exactas sobre las partes divididas del alma del Lord Oscuro y contra-hechizos de algunos de los hechizos más oscuros y malvados del mundo magico.**_

-¿Me estas diciendo que si encontramos los libros encontraremos los Horrocruxes?-pregunto Harry a Hermione.

-En caso de que esto sea más que una leyenda.-dijo Hermione.-...si.

Ginny se quedo mirando el libro leyendo lo que ponía después de la historia de los libros y se quedo impresionada al leer los nombres de la lista de conocedores de la leyenda.

_**A pesar de no ser más que una leyenda, varios magos han confirmado la existencia de los libros durante siglos, protegidos por toda la magia para que nadie fuera capaz de usarlos ni para bien ni para mal.**_

_**Entre la lista de conocedores, se rumorea que estan Albus Dumbeldore, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black y Frank y Alice Longbottom, miembros de la Orden del Fénix que dedican su vida a luchar contra el Lord Oscuro. A parte de ellos se rumorea que los directores de las escuelas donde presumiblemente se encuentran los libros también conocen el poder de dichos libros y los guardan de todos para evitar caer en malas manos.**_

-Aqui dice que tus padres, Sirius, los padres de Neville y el Profesor Dumbeldore sabían que existían.-murmuro Ginny a Harry y Hermione.

-Imposible.-dijo Harry.-...el Profesor Dumbeldore me lo habría dicho.

Las dos jovenes se quedaron en silencio observando a Harry pasear de un lado al otro enfadado y perdido, como cada vez que alguien le escondía algo importante.

-Te lo dijera o no ahora lo sabemos y necesitamos saber mucho más sobre esto.-dijo Hermione.-...quizá McGonagall sepa algo.

-No nos lo diría.-dijo Ginny.-...ya sabes como es esa mujer con protegernos, ¿porque no hablas con Viktor? El tiene influencias en Drumstrang, quizá pueda hacer algo.

Hermione titubeó un segundo antes de asentir recordando que ahora Ron no podría explotar en celos delante de ella y provocandole una agobiante nostalgia.

-No sufras.-le susurro Ginny.-...seguro que mi hermano estará echando chispas porque vas a hablar con "Vicky" allá donde este.

Y, por primera vez desde que Ron se fuera de su vida, Hermione Granger mostró una verdadera sonrisa que solo hizo que su corazón se encogiera todavía más por la nostalgia.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov no era de los más listos entre los mortifagos y seguramente tampoco de los más intuitivos pero desde hacía tiempo sabía que Severus Snape escondía algo y seguramente algo que los perjudicaría para su victoria.

-¿Todo bien, Dolohov?-murmuro Snape.

-Si, solo me preguntaba en que piensas.-respondió el mortifago.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Snape.-...solo pienso en maneras de entrar en Drumstrang sin alertar a todo el mundo.

-¿Y porque no alertarlos?-pregunto Dolohov.-...nos vendría bien entrenar con estos chicos y de todas formas tendremos que llevarnos a Karkaroff.

-¿Y que pasa si los "chicos" matan a alguno de los nuestros? ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a que los dragones nos destrocen?

-Podemos con ellos.-discutió Dolohov.

-Seguramente...-murmuro Snape.-...¿Quieres probar?

Dolohov gruño sabiendo que en el fondo Snape tenía razón pero sin querer darsela, Voldemort le había confiado la misión de vigilarlo y a pesar de que sentía que el Lord Oscuro había perdido confianza en el mago que tenía frente a él, también sabía que todavía lo tenía en alta estima.

_Lo que dificulta mi subida en la jerarquía..._

Necesitaba sacarlo de su camino cuanto antes para convertirse en lo que debía haber sido desde hacia años, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.

-Chicos, estamos llegando.-anunció Rabastan señalando frente a ellos.

El majestuoso castillo rodeado de dragones se presentaba ante ellos con una fuerza digna de la fama de la escuela, Drumstrang no era muy buena con la magia, pero era la escula con los mejores luchadores y jugadores de Quidditch, era una escuela de fuerza y aquello lo demostraban sus cuatro torres firmemente atadas al suelo.

-Muy bien, ¿y ahora?-pregunto Mitch desde detrás de Snape.

-Ahora avanzaremos con precaución usando la nieve y las montañas de nuestro lado hasta llegar a la puerta.-dijo Snape.-...y una vez allí, quiero que silenciosamente saqueis a los dragones que la guardan.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos atacar.-dijo Dolohov.

-Pero el Lord a puesto al mando a Snape.-dijo Kravikov.-...así que lo haremos a su manera.

Dolohov murmuro algo pasando a través de sus compañeros para perderlos de vista lo antes posible antes de que su rabia lo hiciera perder el control y fallara a su señor.

_Pero pronto me deshare de ti, Severus...pronto..._

* * *

Ron se había cambiado mucho antes de llegar a las cercanías del castillo de Drumstrang y, aunque seguía sin gustarle el uniforme, tenía que reconocer que lo tenia todo para no pasar frío en un clima tan helado como el de Bulgaria.

-Te queda bien.-bromeaba Lily.-...si alguna vez quieres cambiar de escuela, podrías venirte aqui.

-Sería mi única opción.-dijo Ron.-...sinceramente no me veo con el uniforme de Beauxbaton.

Lily soltó una carcajada al imaginar a Ron vestido como las hermosas chicas de la escuela de Beauxbaton cuando Ron detuvo el unicornio en lo alto de la colina y se bajo de él listo para seguir a pie.

-Vale, Tormenta, quiero que te quedes aqui.-le dijo al unicornio.-...si te necesito te silbare, ¿de acuerdo?

El unicornio relincho aceptando las ordenes de su amo mientras usaba sus dos alas como manta para taparse del frío y observaba a Lily y Ron descender la colina lentamente.

-Los dragones pueden parecer peligrosos, pero si les digo a que he venido me dejaran entrar.-le comentaba Ron a Lily.

-Me da más miedo la escuela la verdad.-dijo Lily.

-¿La escuela?-se pregunto Ron.

-Mirala.-dijo señalando a lo lejos.-...parece tan oscura...y los chicos que estan allí son como bestias.

Ron asintió distraídamente mientras bajaban el último tramo de la colina y se ponían a unos metros de la puerta donde dos dragones les cortaban el paso.

-Dejame a mi.-murmuro Ron.

-Todo tuyo.-susurro Lily.

Se acercó a los dragones que rápidamente captaron a un mago con el uniforme de la escuela cerca de ellos y le cortaron el paso para identificarlo.

-Спри.-dijo uno de los dragones.

-Виктор е еднакво, какво ще правиш с него?-le dijo el otro dragón.

_Vale, Ron, son búlgaros...recuerda lo que te dijo Charlie sobre estos dragones, hablales con calma y por dios, recuerda lo que Hermione te enseño para las clases de magos de otras ciudades..._

-Аз съм приятел на Виктор Крум, така че аз нямам униформа.-dijo Ron en su mejor búlgaro.

-Приятели с Виктор? Какво правиш тук?-insistió uno de los dragones.

-Трябва да отида на училище да говори с Игор Karkaroff по тема, свързана с Черния Лорд.-explico Ron seriamente.

Los dragones se miraron entre ellos, Ron parecía entender que no lo veían como una amenaza pero tampoco parecía que lo dejarían entrar tan fácilmente.

-Защо искате да видите Karkaroff директор?-pregunto el dragón de la izquierda.

_Piensa Ron..._

-За Виктор и съпругата му Катрина са били атакувани и се опасявам, че училището е следващата цел.-explicó Ron tranquilamente.

Los dos dragones se miraron otra vez confundidos pero esta vez Ron podía intuir que empezaban a creerle, suponía que conocer a Katrina le daba cierta credibilidad a ser amigo de Viktor.

-Добре, ще го пусна, но само ако се придружават по всяко време от двойка дракони.-dijo el dragón de la derecha.

-както ти е угодно.-contestó Ron.

Lily se acercó hasta Ron con la mirada confundida mientras los dragones le abrían la puerta y le dejaban pasar dentro de la escuela donde otros par de dragones, mucho más jovenes que los dos con los que había hablado lo esperaban.

-Искам да видя Igor Karkaroff.-aunució Ron.

-Тук, сър? ...?-pregunto uno de los dragones.

-сянка-contestó Ron.

Los dos dragones se miraron confundidos antes de asentir y conducir a Ron hacia donde estaba Karkaroff mientras Lily lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga.

-¿Donde aprendiste a hablar búlgaro?-pregunto ella.

-Hermione es muy marimandona cuando se refiere a estudios.-murmuro Ron.-...y Charlie me enseño que a un dragón siempre se le trata con honor y sin miedo.

-Vaya...-murmuro Lily.

-¿Impresionada?-sonrió Ron.

-Mucho, Weasley.-dijo ella.-...mucho...

Los dragones abrieron las puertas del gran salón que pasaron tranquilamente desapercibidos sin que ni siquiera uno de los enormes y fornidos chicos de Drumstrang se parara a mirarlos, era casi como un protocolo estricto que desde el primer momento a Ron le pareció demasiado serio.

_Ahora entiendo porque Krum nunca supo divertirse..._

-Зад тази врата е директор, г-н Сянката.-dijo uno de los dragones.

-благодаря.-contesto Ron con una leve reverencia a los dragones.

Los dos dragones abrieron la puerta al tiempo que Ron se colocaba el enorme sobrero que acompañaba al uniforme de la escuela, esperando que Karkaroff no lo hubiera mirado lo bastante cerca en su última visita como para adivinar su verdadera identidad.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Karkaroff cuando se cerraron las puertas de la sala.-...¿no veis que estoy descansando?

-¡Inmobulus!-dijo Ron apuntando con su mano a Karkaroff.

El director quedó totalmente congelado mientras Ron miraba a Lily con una sonrisa triunfal y sacaba de su chaqueta el mapa interior de Drumstrang.

-A ver...-susurro Ron.-...estamos en la sala primal, así que el cuarto debería estar a la derecha por el pasillo de ahí fuera, ¿problema? No podemos salir o nos descubrirán.

-Ron...-susurro Lily.-...usa el hechizo para traer el libro.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Ron avergonzado.-...lo siento, a veces se me olvida que puedo.

-Venga, date prisa.-dijo Lily.

-¡Locomotor Libro Sagrado de Drumstrang!-llamó Ron.

_¡Si! ¡Lo he conseguido!_

Y, de repente, un libro totalmente rojo y con marcas de sangre apareció en sus manos justo en el mismo momento el caos se rompía con gritos dentro de la escuela.

-¿¡Que pasa!?-grito Ron a Lily.

-¡Los mortifagos!-grito ella.-...¡estan aqui!

Entonces Ron supo que aquella travesía no iba a acabar tan bien como el se había imaginado en un momento.

* * *

**Traducción conversación Ron y Dragones.**

**Entrada de Drumstrang:**

-Alto

-Ese es el uniforme de Viktor, ¿que haces con el?

-Soy amigo de Viktor Krum, por eso tengo su uniforme.

-¿Amigo de Viktor? ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-He venido a la escuela para hablar con Igor Karkaroff de un tema relacionado con el Lord Oscuro.

-¿Porque quieres hablar con el director Karkaroff de eso?

-Porque Viktor y Katrina ya han sido atacados y temo que la escuela sea la siguiente.

-Esta bien, puedes pasar, pero solo si vas acompañado de dos de nuestros dragones.

-Como usted diga.

**Conversación con los dragones que lo llevaban hacia Karkaroff:**

-Quiero ver a Igor Karkaroff.

-Por aqui, ¿señor...?

-Shadow.

-Detrás de estas puertas se encuentra el director, señor Shadow.

-Gracias.


	10. Chapter 9: The Start Of A Legend

**Capitulo 9: The Start Of A Legend**

Snape estaba furioso, lívido prácticamente mientras miraba la desobediencia de Antonin Dolohov en estado puro, ellos habían acordado entrar en silencio sin ser detectados ni siquiera por los dragones y entonces el muy imbécil de Dolohov decidió que sería mejor tener un arranque de celos y mandar todo el plan al infierno.

_Solo espero que Ron y Lily no anden cerca de aqui..._

Esperaba que de alguna manera hubieran conseguido salir y ya estuvieran lejos de allí mientras él intentaba hacerse cargo de aquel problema sin no dejar muchas victimas tras él.

-¡Detenedlos!-grito uno de los alumnos de Drumstrang.

Snape pudo ver como Mitch era lanzado a tierra como un saco por dos alumnos más mientras otro abordaba a Rabastan y un cuarto se lanzaba a por Kravikov.

_Esta gente son como puras bestias..._

Él conocía bien la escuela, se sabía cada rincón de ella gracias a Igor Karkaroff y conocía de sobra que la fuerza era la mayor fama y orgullo de los búlgaros. Beauxbaton tenía la inconfundible belleza de sus chicas, Hogwarts la magia y la fantasía de sus alumnos y ellos tenían aquello que Snape odiaba con toda su ser.

Pura fuerza bruta.

-¡Desmaius!

La voz de Dolohov lo sacó de su repaso por la escuela cuando lo observó golpear a patadas a un alumno, seguramente de cuarto año, en la cabeza sin el menor remordimiento mientras el joven no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

_Protego..._

Una luz envolvió al joven haciendo que Dolohov rebotara contra su patada cuando fue a golpearlo de nuevo creando en él la confusión mientras Snape miraba hacia otro lado, observando como Micht y Kravikov habían congelado a sus enemigos y estaban por destruirlos.

-¡Avada...!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

_Petrificus Totalus..._

Los dos mortifagos quedaron totalmente inmóviles tras el hechizo silencioso con miradas confundidas mientras Dolohov seguía en su búsqueda por el intruso y Rabastan corría detrás de ellos intentando crear algo para poder ver al tipo que les estaba ganando.

_Inutiles..._

Entonces Snape lo vio en lo alto de la torre, donde debería estar la sala primal de la escuela, mirándolo por la ventana con una sonrisa mientras su antifaz cubría sus pecas y su pelo rojo fuego y, sin saber porque, el profesor de pociones sintió una mezcla de tranquilidad y nerviosismo que lo dejo dudando de su falta de sentimiento.

_Hora de empezar la leyenda..._

* * *

Ron había sentido los gritos venir de todos lados y, como le había avisado Lily, solo podía significar que los mortifagos estaban allí.

Snape entre ellos, por supuesto.

-Genial.-murmuro para si mismo.-...dame mi ropa, Lily.

Con un chasquido de dedos la ropa negra de Ron apareció en sus manos haciendo que Lily se voletara con la mirada fija en la pared mientras Ron rápidamente se cambiaba de ropa y se volvía a colocar sus ya famosas ropas negras.

-Vale.-dijo Ron.-..la ventana, es la mejor opción.

-¿Quieres matarte?-pregunto Lily.-...Ron eres mago no un pájaro.

Ron la miro con una ceja levantada mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa traviesa como lo habría hecho con su madre después de una reprimenda.

-Bueno, hora de serlo.-dijo Ron subiéndose a la ventana.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!-grito Lily.-...¡no lo hagas!

-¡Nos vemos abajo!-grito Ron.

Ron saltó tras el grito de Lily hacia el vacío notando la mirada de Snape sobre él, esperando algo intrigado para ver que iba a hacer y fue entonces cuando, para su sorpresa, vio que los ojos de Ron se tornaban dorados de nuevo.

_Justo como Hagrid dijo..._

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!-bramó Ron.

De repente Ron se sintió a si mimso flotar en el airemientras lentamente se colocaba en una posición de pie y tocaba el suelo con las puntas de sus dedos del pie, bajando al suelo con elegancia y fuerza.

_Mi entrada triunfal..._

Y no podía negarlo, pues en aquel momento todos estaban mirandolo, los alumnos que luchaban por su escuela, los mortifagos que peleaban por tener el libro y Lily, que soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo caer sano y salvo.

-Quedate allí con el libro.-le susurro a Lily.

-Hecho.-susurro ella en respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando Ron clavó su mirada en Snape que lo había estado viendo bajar desde lo alto de la torre y silenciosamente le comunico las palabras que el profesor había estado esperando escuchar.

_O te apartas o no tendré más remedio que golpearte junto con ellos..._

Snape sonrió mirando al joven que tenía delante, alguien a quien había conocido siendo un niño asustado lleno de pecas al hombre formado y de ojos dorados que ahora veía, no pudo evitar cierto grado de orgullo mientras lo miraba comenzar a andar hacia sus compañeros mortifagos con la misma elegancia con la que lo haría alguien que no esta asustado de morir peleando.

_Justo como yo quería, Ronald..._

-¿¡Quien es ese tipo!?-pregunto Rabastan.

-No lo se.-dijo Snape.-...pero no lo dejéis ir.

Rabastan asintió alejándose de un alumno de Drumstrang mientras sacaba su varita apuntando a Ron con ella y soltando una sonrisa superior.

-¡Desmaius!-grito Rabastan.

-Protego...-murmuro Ron.

Levantó su mano creando una barrera que desvió el hechizo de Rabastan haciéndolo golpear sonoramente la pared detrás de él mientras él seguía su paso tranquilo hacia el mortifago.

-¡Sectusempra! ¡Crucio!-gritaba Rabastan.

Ron sonrió mientras desviaba una y otra vez los hechizos del mortifago hasta ponerse justo a su altura y agarrarlo de su túnica levantándolo con el mínimo esfuerzo.

-Como os atrevéis a atacar a gente inocente.-susurro a Rabastan.-...como os atrevéis a dañar una escuela donde niños vienen a estudiar.

-¿Quie...?¿Quien eres?-pregunto Rabastan.

-Soy Shadow.-susurro Ron.-...tu peor pesadilla.

Acto seguido le propino un puñetazo a Rabastan en el estomago que lo lanzó hacia las puertas donde dos dragones lo retuvieron en una lucha encarnizada entre garras y hechizos.

-Mitch, Kravikov.-dijo Dolohov.-...¡a por él!

Los dos mortifagos se lanzaron a por Ron que esquivo los golpes con cierta facilidad ante la atenta mirada de Lily que cogía el libro sagrado entre sus brazos.

-¡Tu puedes, Shadow!-animaba Lily.

_¿Donde se ha metido Snape?_

Desde hacía un rato ya no sentía ni siquiera su mirada sobre él y se pregunto si acaso no habría ido a por Igor Karkaroff o había algo más en Drumstrang que no le había contado.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-gritaron los dos mortifagos al tiempo.

-¡Aresto Momentum!-grito Ron.

El tiempo se ralentizó durante unos segundos haciendo posible que Ron se desviara del Avada Kedavra combinado mientras se tiraba el suelo y daba una vuelta sobre si mismo.

-¡Reducto!-grito Ron apuntando a los dos mortifagos.

Vio como Mitch y Kravikov literalmente explotaban delante de él antes de que por fin pudiera soltar el aire que tenía en los pulmones después de aquel momento de tensión.

_A estado de cerca..._

-¡Bastardo!

Ron no tuvo tiempo de girar antes de sentir algo golpeando su espalda y a Dolohov con la varita enfocada en su pecho, se había lanzado sobre él y no había encontrado la manera de sacárselo de encima dejándolo vulnerable ante cualquier ataque.

-¡Sectum!-grito Dolohov.

Rápidamente sintió el inconfundible dolor de una herida en su pecho mientras agarraba a Dolohov de la espalda y lo lanzaba contra el suelo listo para acabar con él.

-Hijo de...-gruño Ron.-...¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!

Ron y Dolohov se giraron a la voz de Snape protegiendo a Dolohov del ataque de su oponente y con Karkaroff en sus brazos.

-Antonin, vamonos.-dijo Snape.

-¿Y el libro?-pregunto desde el suelo Dolohov.-...¿donde esta?

-No esta.-dijo Snape.-...temo que no lo encontraremos, parece que nuestro amigo lo ha escondido muy bien.

No quito la vista de Ron en ningún momento haciendo dudar al muchacho de con quien estaban sus lealtades, parecía claro que se llevaría al director de la escuela pero le estaba cubriendo con lo del libro.

-Entonces lo torturare.-dijo Dolohov levantándose del suelo.-...¡Crucio!

Ron cayó al suelo sintiendo un dolor interminable recorriendo su cuerpo, eran peor que mil dagas o que el corte que tenía en el pecho pero aún así, lentamente se levanto de donde había caído, mostrandole a Dolohov y a Snape que no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Deja...a...Karkaroff.-murmuro Ron.

-¡El libro!-grito Dolohov.

Ron recibió otra ola de dolor insoportable pero no cayó al suelo manteniendo su mirada fija en Snape el cual no parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarlo en su casi imposible lucha para evitar la inconsciencia.

-¡Déjalo!

Snape miro impresionado a Viktor Krum aparecer de la nada golpeando duramente a Dolohov lanzandolo cerca de él dándole las facilidades necesarias para recogerlo del suelo e intercambiar solo una mirada más con el joven Weasley.

_Lo siento, Ronald..._

Y, dejando a Ron a cargo de un frenético Viktor, una temerosa Lily y una preocupada Katrina, Snape se marchó a hacer frente al verdadero peligro que estaba por llegar.

Lord Voldemort.

* * *

-¿Como habéis llegado tan rápido?-pregunto Lily llegando hasta ellos.

-Soy jugador profesional de Quiddicht.-dijo Viktor.-...estoy acostumbrado.

Lily se arrodilló al lado de Ron con la mirada preocupada mientras el joven murmuraba palabras que ella no llegaba a entender pero que Viktor escuchaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Que dice?-pregunto Lily.

-Hermione...-contestó Katrina.-...esta llamando a Hermione.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar.-dijo Viktor.-...aquí no podemos tratarlo bien.

-A nuestra casa, en Londres.-dijo Lily.

Katrina suspiro un segundo sintiendo la mano de Viktor sobre la de ella, Londres sería otro lugar en su vida donde tendría que pelear contra mortifagos para ser libre pero viendo a Ron allí tirado, habiendo arriesgado todo por una escuela que no conocía, que no debería de importarle.

Todo por la vida que ella quería tanto abandonar.

-Esta bien.-suspiro Katrina.-...iremos allí, pero antes tenemos que traer al unicornio...

De repente y de la nada, Tormenta salió entre los escombros deteniéndose justo a los pies de su amo mirando como si supiera exactamente lo que había pasado y que era necesario.

-Bueno chico.-dijo Lily.-...muy bueno.

-Vale, subamoslo.-dijo Viktor.-...a mi velocidad no deberíamos tardar mucho.

Subieron a un delirante Ron al unicornio con Katrina fuertemente agarrando su espalda para que no se cayera y a Lily volando muy cerca de ellos mientras Krum se subía delante para dirigir el rápido camino de vuelta a Londres.

-¡Viktor! ¿¡Donde vas!?-grito uno de los alumnos al verlo marcharse.

-¡A Londres!-grito Viktor.-...mi amigo necesita ayuda.

El joven miro al chico vestido de negro y asintió, observando las secuelas de una batalla de la que aquel desconocido les había salvado.

-Dale las gracias cuando despierte.-dijo el muchacho.-...y dile que no se preocupe, los dragones y el auror más cercano se harán cargo de la situación de Karkaroff y de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Viktor asintió volando seguido por el unicornio con Katrina y Ron y no muy lejos Lily que curiosamente se acercó a Viktor con una pregunta en su mente.

-¿Quien es el auror más cercano?-pregunto al jugador de Quiddicht.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Viktor cuando hecho una mirada hacia atrás donde Ron seguía delirando en brazos de Katrina y luego tornaba su mirada a una curiosa Lily.

-El más cercano esta en Rumanía y es muy amigo de los dragones que guardan la escuela.-dijo Viktor.-y su nombre es...Charlie...Charlie Weasley.


	11. Chapter 10: Next Target

**Capitulo 10: Next Target**

-Como es posible que haya mandado a cuatro de mis mejores hombres, preparados en las mejores batallas y listos para enfrentar toda clase de magia y fallen una misión tan simple.

La voz de Voldemort parecía terriblemente tranquila, como aquellas que Snape había escuchado otras veces antes de que el Lord Oscuro sacara su varita y acabara con la vida de aquel que le había traicionado o fallado, sus palabras se arrastraban como cuchillos punzantes y Snape tuvo la sensción de que Dolohov estaba rezando sus últimas palabras mientras el Voldemort los arrinconaba en sus aposentos.

-Señor, teníamos que atacar la escuela.-se defendió Antonin.-...solo que al ser tanto y nosotros tan pocos y con ese tipo vestido de negro allí protegiendo la escuela...no pudimos...

-¿No pudiste, Antonin?-pregunto Voldemort.-...¿me dices que un atajo de crios, unos dragones y una persona vestida de negro mataron a Rabastan, Kravikov y Micht y que de no ser por Severus tú también estaría muerto?

-Pero, señor...-dijo Dolohov.

-¡Silencio!-bramó el Lord Oscuro.-...habla, Severus.

Snape estaba tentado a echarse la culpa e incluso decir que la revelión había sido un plan suyo, pero la mirada de odio de Dolohov mezclado con la necesidad de ir a ver a Ron en cuanto acabara aquel interrogatorio le hicieron pasarse por alto el codigo de honor que el mismo se había impuesto.

_Total, el fue quien lo fastidió todo..._

-Señor mi plan inicial era entrar en Dumstrang sin hacer y coger el libro sin hacer ruido, intentando pasar desapercibidos.-explicó Snape.-...pero Dolohov desobedeció mis ordenes, yendo directametne a por los dragones de la entrada y comprometiendonos a mi y a nuestros compañeros en un batalla que podría haberse dado después de tener el libro en nuestras manos.

-¿Eso es verdad, Dolohov?-pregunto Voldemort.-...¿desobedeciste a Snape?

-Señor yo...-murmuro Dolohov.-...si, ataque a los dragones pero porque era lo que debíamos hacer ¡somos mortifagos! Nuestro trabajo es crear el caos.

-Pero podías haberlo hecho después.-dijo Voldemort.-...tu osadía mi a costado un premio necesario para nuestra victoria, Antonin, algo que no se irá sin castigo.

-Señor...-murmuro Dolohov.

-Basta.-dijo Voldemort.-...por lo menos tengo el premio de consolación gracias a ti, Severus.-tornó su mirada fría y penetrante a Dolohov que mentalmente se retorció de dolor en el suelo ante el Lord Oscuro.-...largate de mi vista, Dolohov, ya te llamaré cuando quiera darte tu castigo.

Antes de esperar un cambio de opinión, Dolohov se volatilizó dejando a Snape solo con Voldemort y Karkaroff que seguia petrificado incapaz de moverse.

-Ah...Severus, ¿que voy a hacer con ellos?-pregunto Voldemort con una mano en su cabeza.-...impulsivos, desobedientes, los Malfoy y Dolohov me estan causando muchos problemas.

-No se preocupe, señor.-murmuro Snape.-...se que pueden parecer inservibles pero son poderosos y sobretodo le son leales.

Voldemort suspiro danole una leve sonrisa mientras su mirada se movía de él a Karkaroff quien reflejaba miedo y angustía en sus ojos.

-Y dime, Severus, ¿quien es ese tipo vestido de negro?-pregunto Voldemort.

_Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no que sería tan pronto..._

-No lo se.-mintió Severus.-...pero es el mago más poderoso que he visto en toda mi vida, señor. Mucho más que incluso Dumbeldore.

La cara sorprendida de Voldemort era justo lo que Snape esperaba consiguiendo atraer su atención tal y como Dumbeldore le había pedido cuando comenzaron aquella loca aventura.

_Quitar atención de Harry y ponerla sobre el caballero de ropas oscuras..._

-¿En serio?-pregunto Voldemort.-...que interesante...

-Si, mi señor.-dijo Snape.-..fue él quien asesino a todos aunque Dolohov consiguió herirlo antes de poder marcharnos.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Voldemort.-...puedes irte, Severus. Luego charlaremos más sobre este asunto.

-Si, mi señor.-murmuro Snape.

Snape desapareció lo más rápido posible dejando a Voldemort con una sensación de intriga sobre aquel tipo que ahora frustraba sus planes, pero era algo de lo que pensaba encargarse dentro de poco, en aquel momento tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como Karkaroff y su traición, la preparación de los hombres-lobo para Beauxbaton y una llamada a una de sus fieles siervas.

-Bellatrix...-llamó tranquilamente.

Rápidamente la estruenda risa de la mortifago apareció en la sala dando pie a un rebuelto cabello lleno de rizos y a una mirada desorbitada que solo clamaba muerte y destrucción.

_La verdadera imagen de un mortifago..._

-¿Si, me señor?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa desencajada.

-¿Como esta tu sobrina, Bellatrix?-pregunto Voldemort con tono de burla.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se desvaneció en una mueca de asco que pronto que convirtió en algo de decepción y furia que no pasó por algo para el Lord Oscuro.

-No lo se, mi señor.-dijo Bellatrix.-...no guardo contactos con esos traidores, los odio y no deseo otra cosa que verlos muertos o suplicando muerte.

-Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte.-murmuro Voldemort.-...quiero que busques a tu sobrina y la mates junto al bastardo que esta punto de nacer.

-¿El hijo del lobo?-pregunto Bellatrix asqueada.

-Exacto.-dijo Voldemort.-...matalos y traeme su cuerpo.

Bellatrix volvió a sonreír con los ojos muy abiertos asintiendo con furioso entusiasmo a la petición de su amo mientras él le daba permiso para marcharse dejandolo de una vez solo con Igor Karkaroff.

-Y ahora...Igor.-dijo Voldemort.-...es hora de que me expliques varias cosas.

El miedo en los ojos del director de Drumstrag fue el principio de la diversión de Voldemort que, levantando su varita, procedió a enseñarle el porque del miedo que provocaba en todas las criaturas que lo conocían.

-Que empiece tu infierno, Igor...

* * *

Remus Lupin era un hombre sensato, alguien que conocía los limites de la magia, que los había traspasado pero que siempre usaba la cabeza antes de actuar en una situación limite.

_Quizá por eso soy el único del grupo que sigue vivo..._

-¿Todo bien?

Los brazos de Tonks se amarraron a su cintura manteniendolo allí mientras sentía el peso de la cabeza de su esposa en su espalda mandandole sin querer escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Solo pensaba.-dijo él distraido.

-¿En que?-murmuro ella.

-En...-dijo Remus.-...en todo, Nympadora. La guerra, lo que pasó la primera vez y...lo que ha pasado esta vez.

-Te refieres a lo de Ron...-susurro ella.

Remus sintió las lágrimas picandole los ojos, él había estado en esa boda con Tonks, tenían que cuidar a los invitados y a los Weasley y habían fallado estrepitosamente en intentarlo, no solo habían perdido a Ron aquel día, también habían perdido al mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

-Ahora Harry esta viviendo el infierno que yo paso tras perder a Sirius.-murmuro Remus.

-Pero como tú, él tiene a gente que lo ayudara a salir adelante.-dijo Tonks.

-Ah...Nympadora.-dijo Remus apartandose de ella exasperado.-...yo conocía a ese crio, le enseñe a hacer el Riddiculus, me vio trasformarme en hombre lobo y siguió siendo un buen amigo...

Tonks abrazó a su esposo lo mejor que pudo mientras Remus dejaba que sus emociones tomaran el control de él, algo que no solía hacer con mucha gente y ella agradecía profundamente ser una de esas pocas personas en poder ver al verdadero Remus Lupin.

-Todo esta bien, cariño.-le susurro en el pelo.

-Falle, Nympadora.-susurro Remus.-...no pude proteger al muchacho de Snape como no pude proteger a Sirius de Bellatrix o a Lily y James de Voldemort.

-No fallaste, Remus.-dijo Tonks.-...no fallaste, estabamos salvando a otra gente, estoy segura de que Ron, de haber tenido elección, lo hubiera elegido así.

Y lo peor era que Remus la creía, él conocía al Ronald temeroso de los mortifagos y la guerra, solo queriendo ir a casa y mantener a los suyos a salvo, pero también conocía al Ronald que se había puesto delante de Harry el día que conocieron a Sirius o el día que junto con sus compañeros, se enfrentaron a mortifagos.

-Era un gran chico...-dijo Remus.-...destinado a hacer algo grande, estoy seguro.

-Yo también lo creo.-dijo Tonks.-...y creo que su fuerza nos hará ganar este infierno.

Remus asintió sonriendo por primera vez en horas cuando el sonido tipico de un pequeño dragón lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendole en seguida volver a su modo de auror.

-¿Charlie?-murmuro Tonks.

-Esta en Drumstrang investigando el ataque.-dijo Lupin.

-¿Saben algo más?

-Según la carta que trae aqui nuestro amigo, Charlie dice que un tipo vestido de negro salvo a los alumnos y mato a dos de los cinco mortifagos, el otro muerto es Rabastan, devorado por dragones.-concluyó Lupin.-...y Snape estaba allí.

-Lo que quiere decir que no era un ataque cualquiera.-dijo Tonks.-...Voldemort no mandaría a la batalla a su mejor hombre por nada.

-Tienes razón.-razonó Lupin.-...tengo que ir al Ministerio a hablar con Kingsley a ver que sabe de esto y después intentare hablar con Charlie personalmente.

-Bien.-dijo Tonks cayendo pesadamente en un sofá cercano acariciando su abultado estomago.

Remus se acercó a ella robandole un beso antes de dejar otro en su tripa donde su pequeño muchacho estaba por nacer.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-Es la casa de mis padres la conozco desde siempre.-dijo Tonks.-...estaré perfectamente.

-De acuerdo.-murmuro él.-...no tardaré.

Tonks se despidió de él con una sonrisa hasta que desapareció de su vista y fue solo entonces cuando dejó que el miedo se apoderase de ella lentamente.

_¿Porque tengo este mal presentimiento?_

* * *

Ron despertó con el famoso e indiscriptible dolor en el pecho que recordaba de horas antes cuando Dolohov le había cortado, el dolor había sido intenso pero nada comparado con lo que había sentido con el "Cruciatus"

_Jamás olvidare la sensación de mis huesos deshaciendose..._

-¿Ron? ¿Ron estas bien?

La voz suave y melodiosa de Lily lo devolvió poco a poco al mundo normal mientras otras manos, suaves y delicadas le colocaban algo sobre el pecho.

-Tranquilo, heroe, tomalo con calma.-susurro Katrina.

-Uff, diselo a mi dolor.-murmuro Ron.-...¿que haces aqui?

-Viktor te vio caer y tomo acción.-contestó Katrina.-...te rescató de morir y después decidimos que lo mejor era venir aqui contigo.

-¿¡Que!?-se alarmó Ron preocupado.-...no puede ser, los mortifagos te buscan y tu...

-Estará bien.-dijo la voz de Viktor desde la puerta.-...yo cuidare de ella.

La mirada determinada de Krum hizo que Ron se relajara notalemente apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en la cama mientras Lily lo miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Le diste duro a Dolohov?-murmuro Ron sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

-Bastante.-dijo Viktor con una sonrisa en su voz.-...mis compañeros de Drumstrang estan muy agradecidos contigo, Ronald y yo también, salvaste mi escuela.

-Un placer...-murmuro Ron.-...¿el libro?

-Con Dumbeldore.-respondió Lily.-...esta seguro, aunque el profesor quiere esperarte para estudiarlo.

-Bien...

-Duerme un poco más Ron.-dijo Katrina.-...te hará bien.

Ron asintió levemente antes disponerse a cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando, de repente, la sombra de Snape apareció delante de ellos tensionando la habitación hasta un limite apenas soportable.

-Lo siento, Ronald, no podía ayudar.-dijo Snape acercandose a su cama.-...pero he traido esto, estaba en mi sala de pociones en la masión Malfoy es para el corte.

-¿Unguento?-murmuro Ron.-...que asco, parece moco.

-Pero es efectivo, tienes que recuperarte rápidamente porque alguien muy importante te necesita.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de nuevo sentandose en la cama a pesar del dolor y mirando a Snape con la pregunta adornando su cara con una nueva ola de preocupación recoerriendo al muchacho.

-¿Que pasa?

-Bellatrix esta alardeando de Voldemort le ha dado una misión vital.-dijo Snape.-...matando a Nympadora Tonks y a su bebe no nacido.


	12. Chapter 11: Saving The Baby

**Capitulo 11: Saving The Baby**

Hermione esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Viktor a su carta preguntándole sobre la leyenda que habían leído, parte de ella sabía que Krum jamás se negaría a hacerle un favor, solo porque ella había guardado el secreto de su esposa durante todo el tiempo a parte del hecho de que ellos habían sido "_más que amigos"_ durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

_Básicamente hasta que Katrina apareció y tu pudiste marcharte..._

Por eso, cuando Hedwig volvió con la carta en su pata, Hermione supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, sabía que la mujer de Viktor era perseguida por mortifagos y temía que quizá los hubieran atrapado en una de sus muchas huidas.

-Harry se que esto es duro pero no puedes lanzarte a la aventura...-escuchó la voz de Lupin.-...no sabemos si eso es verdad o no, es solo una leyenda que jamás se hizo realidad.

-Pero pone que mis padres, Sirius, Dumbeldore y los padres de Neville la conocían.-contesto Harry con firmeza.-...¿no podemos echar aunque sea un vistazo? ¿solo para asegurarnos?

-No, tenemos más problemas que una leyenda.-dijo Lupin con voz seria.

Los dos entraron en la sala común de Griffindor al mismo tiempo que Ginny bajaba las escaleras de su cuarto observando a Hermione que, a su vez, miraba a los dos hombres que se habían parado justo delante de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Profesor.-saludó Hermione.

-Hermione.-saludó Remus.-...hola, Ginny.

-Hola Profesor.-saludó Ginny.-...¿que te trae por aquí?

Remus parecía nervios moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como si intentara contarles algo que había pasado.

-Sueltalo, Remus.-dijo Harry.-...ya estamos todos.

_Todos los que quedamos con vida, claro..._

-Ayer atacaron Drumstrang.-anunció Remus.-...fueron mortifagos y entre ellos estaba Snape, los alumnos dicen que solo buscaban matar o herir al máximo de gente posible pero que un tipo vestido de negro los salvó de ser asesinados.

-¿Ataque?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Snape?-rugió Harry.

-¿Un tipo vestido de negro?-pregunto Ginny.

-Si, no sabemos quien es el tipo, pero al parecer se llevó algo del cuarto de Karkaroff.-dijo Lupin.-...también fue herido pero rescatado por Viktor Krum y una mujer, Snape también escapó con Dolohov y según Charlie, el ataque fue duro pero se recuperaran.

Ahora Hermione entendía porque la lechuza había vuelto sola, seguramente Viktor hubiera llevado al extraño y a su esposa lejos del ataque en un intento por salvarlos, eso contando con que el tipo estuviera de su lado.

Porque...¿y si volvía estar bajo un "Imperius"?

-No sabemos las razones del ataque...-comenzó Lupin.

-El libro.-dijo Ginny.-...es la única razón, V...Voldemort quiere el libro.

-¡Eso es!-grito Harry.-...¡por eso ataco Drumstrang! ¡Por el libro!

-No empieces otra vez, Harry.-amenazó Lupin.-...no es más que una leyenda.

-¿Y que otra razón tendría Voldemort de mandar al bastardo de Snape si no fuera en busca de algo importante?

La pregunta de Hermione pillo a todos por sorpresa, más por el hecho de que había insultado a Snape que por la pregunta en si pero ella no pareció darse ninguna cuenta mientras esperaba una respuesta lógica de su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

-No se...-murmuro Lupin.-...pero los libros...

-Son una teoría tan valida como cualquier otra.-dijo Hermione.-...se que no es la más coherente, pero últimamente, pero no existe otra razón teniendo en cuenta que las otras opciones son mucho menos razonables.

-Drumstrang es un fuerte aliado de Hogwarts, podría ser por debilitar nuestras defensas.-mustió Lupin.-...debilitar a Harry y las maneras de protegerlo.

-Eso ya lo consiguió matando a Ron.-mustió Hermione.-...¿no te das cuenta? Él quería algo de Drumstrang.

En cierta manera Lupin estaba muy de acuerdo con ella pero tampoco quería dar la teoría por valida tan fácilmente.

-Investigare sobre esto.-dijo Lupin finalmente.-...pero vosotros seguiréis aquí, tranquilos y si os necesito os llamaré.

Fue entonces cuando el cuadro de la sala común volvió a abrirse de nuevo, presentando a una Minerva McGonagall estresada y algo pálida que no dejaba de mirar a Lupin con ojos tristes haciendo que el corazón del lobo saltara sobre su pecho.

-¿Que pasa, Minerva?-murmuro Lupin.

-Tonks esta siendo atacada...-susurro McGonagall.-...los mortifagos están en su casa y han bloqueado las entradas, no podemos ir a por ella.

Como si fuera un pensamiento común los tres jovenes formaron una barrera detrás de Lupin intentando protegerlo del dolor de aquellas palabras mientras su extensa experiencia en asuntos de vida y muerte tomaban acción en sus celebros con una sola frase.

-Necesitamos un plan de rescate, ahora.-susurro Harry.

* * *

-Piedra, papel o tijeras...

Ron miro sobre su hombro donde Sirius y James jugaban a piedra, papel o tijera, un juego muggle, según Lily, para ver quien lo acompañaría a buscar a Tonks a la casa de la familia Tonks, donde ahora estaba escondida de su familia materna y el resto de los mortifagos.

_Para nada, según parece..._

-Basta de jugar.-decidió colocándose su antifaz.-...Sirius ve a ver a Remus y asegúrate de que no esta haciendo ninguna locura, ni de que la va a hacer.

-Pero Ron...-dijo Sirius.

-Ahora...-dijo Ron.-...James, tu cuida de la casa junto al resto, te necesito a plena energía para otra cosa.

-Si, señor.-murmuro James.

Ron silbó a su unicornio que apareció a su lado permitiendole subir a su lomo fácilmente mientras los espiritus lo miraban con cierta admiración.

-Adelante, héroe.-animó Lily.

-Hasta luego, chicos.-dijo Ron.

Y con una suave sacudida a su unicornio, Ron emprendió el rápido vuelo por las calles de Londres que lo llevarían directo a la casa de Tonks, donde esperaba llegar tiempo para detener una tragedia.

_No dejare que nadie más pierda nada mientras estoy aquí...aguanta un poco, Tonks._

* * *

-¡No podrás esconderte para siempre!

Los gritos de Bellatrix Lestrange lanzaron una nueva ola de temblores mientras Tonks se agarraba la tripa con cariño y esperaba que alguien pudiera salvarla del problema que ahora amenazaba en su casa.

_Odio ser la damisela en problemas..._

Ella jamás había sido así, siempre había sido valiente y se había enfrentado a las cosas con valor pero desde que estaba embarazada solo pensaba en la protección de su bebe y la única manera de garantizar eso era salvándose ella también.

-Te voy a coger...-susurraba Bellatrix abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

-Oh dios...-susurro Tonks.-...Remus, alguien por favor...

Su tía era más que una loca y eso Tonks lo tenía muy presente, Bellatrix era de esas mujeres a las que el poder había corrompido hasta destruirlas por completo dejando tras de si solo maldad y crueldad.

Dejando cosas que ni siquiera los años podrían reparar, como a Frank y Alice Longbottom.

-Te...¡pille!-rió Bellatrix abriendo la cortina que había en el baño.-...muy mala, Nympadora, se que estas cerca...

Y estaba cerca, Tonks estaba justo en la habitación de al lado donde Bellatrix ahora se dirigía con una risa loca y pasos descompuestos.

_Voy a morir, voy a morir..._

-Mi bebe...-susurro Tonks.-...mi Teddy...

Y entonces lo escuchó, un sonido de esperanza que le daba luz al final del tunel y le ayudaba a pensar que no estaba todo perdido.

-¡Detente!

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?-grito Bellatrix.-...¡el chico que arruino el plan de Dolohov en Drumstrang!

-El mismo.-dijo la voz.-...soy Shadow.

_¿Shadow?_

Entonces Tonks sintió un dolor de estomago como ningún otro y un liquido que bajaba sus piernas dandole entender que el momento había llegado.

Se había puesto de parto.

-Genial...-murmuro Tonks.-...tienes el don de la oportunidad, hijo.

* * *

Ron sabía que no sería una lucha fácil, Bellatrix no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y cualquier movimiento podría ser fatal o su salvación así que decidió que si tenía que atacar lo haría directamente preparándose para lo que aquella mujer le pudiera lanzar.

-Shadow...sombra...-canturreaba Bellatrix.-...que nombre más pobre...

-Pues anda que el tuyo te pega mucho...-no pudo evitar contestar Ron.

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?-grito ella furiosa.-...¿no soy bella? Soy la más bella del jardín del Señor Tenebroso.

-Claro que si...-murmuro Ron.-...y la única loca.

-Insolente.-dijo Bellatrix.-...¡Avada Kedravra!

Ron se apartó rápidamente dando una vuelta sobre el suelo y rápidamente levanto su mano apuntando a Bellatrix con la furia contenida de años atrás.

_Por Neville creciendo sin sus padres, por Sirius y por todos los que has dañado tanto..._

-¡Desmaius!

Bellatrix salió despedida de la casa por la ventana dándole a Ron el tiempo suficiente para tocar el suelo con su otra mano y recoger para pedazo de su fuerza para invocar un hechizo que protegiera la casa.

-¡Protego Totalum!

Una leve luz blanca envolvió la casa dándole a Ron la certeza de que había hecho bien el hechizo cunado observo a Bellatrix golpear y rebotar contra el cristal de la ventana sin poder hacer nada por entrar.

_Eso me da tiempo para sacar a Tonks y..._

-¡Socorro!

La voz de Tonks alarmó a Ron al punto de entrar como un batallón en el cuarto solo para verla tumbada en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y gritando como si alguien la estuviera torturando mientras las capas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo.

_¡Santa madre de dios!_

-Ayúdame.-decía Tonks con la voz ahogada en llanto.-...por favor, ayúdame...

Ron se acercó a ella lentamente examinando el problema, no era un completo idiota y sabía que estaba dando a luz a su hijo pero no sabía que debía hacer así que solo pensó en una manera de hacer bien las cosas.

-Dime que hacer.-dijo Ron.-...como te ayudo.

-Agua caliente y toallas...-susurro Tonks.-...en la despensa, en la habitación de al lado.

Ron voló viendo todavía a Bellatrix junto con más mortifagos intentar romper su hechizo sin éxito mientras él se llevaba las cosas que necesitaba y volvía junto con Tonks que parecía cada vez más pálida.

-Moja una toalla y ponla en mi frente y las otras déjalas para el niño.-dijo Tonks entre cortas respiraciones.-...y el agua es para limpiar la sangre cuando nazca.

Ron solo atinó a asentir arrepintiéndose ahora haber desaparecido sabiendo que su madre, Ginny o Hermione sabrían llevar esto mucho mejor que él.

-Vale...-dijo Tonks.-...¿crees que estoy lista?

-¿Que si...?-murmuro Ron.-...¿como quieres que lo sepa?

-¡No me fastidies! ¡Mira el maldito agujero!

Ron observó que ya se veía la cabeza del niño y asintió pensando para si mismo que todo aquello le parecería cómico de no ser porque era una situación real y estaba en serios problemas.

-Creo que le veo la cabeza.-murmuro Ron.

-Bien...-suspiro Tonks.-...una, dos y tres...

El grito de Tonks llenó la sala mientras Ron sostenía la cabeza del niño antes de que tocara el suelo con un suspiro y sonreía a Tonks intentando darle apoyo observando el gran empujón que había dado.

-Muy bien, ha sacado la cabeza y los hombros.-animaba Ron.

-Gracias, Shadow...-dijo Tonks.-...si no es porque tengo los nombres escogidos, le pondría el tuyo.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Ron.-...¿como se va a llamar este pequeñín?

-¡Teodore Ronald Lupin Tonks!-grito Tonks dando otro empujón.

Esta vez el niño salió de un tirón totalmente en silencio mientras Ron lo sostenía mirando a Tonks como si fuera una aparición.

-¿Teodore Ronald?-pregunto Ron

-Mi padre y un buen amigo de Remus y mio que murió hace poco.-suspiro Tonks.

Ron sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos mientras sostenía al bebe, totalmente quieto en sus brazos, aquella cosa tan pequeña llevaría su nombre, sería recordado por aquel pequeño bebe y el niño recién nacido ni siquiera lloraba.

_¿Porque no llora?_

-¿Que pasa, Shadow?-pregunto Tonks.-...¿porque no escucho al bebe?

Ron suspiro buscando el pulso al bebe sin encontrar ninguno y de repente entro en estado de pánico al comprender que el bebe había nacido sin respiración, que el bebe que llevaba su nombre no respiraba y que significaba que estaba...

_Ni lo pienses, Weasley..._

-Dame a mi bebe, Shadow.-dijo Tonks.-...dámelo, ¿porque no llora?

-Todo...todo esta bien.-dijo Ron.-...todo va a ir bien.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto entonces ella con miedo.-...¿mi bebe nació bien?

_Tú bebe esta muerto, Tonks..._

-¡Expeliarmus!

-¡Crucio!

-¡Impedimenta!

Las voces de Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Lupin llenaron la estancia dándole a Ron la certeza de que estaban peleando con Bellatrix y los suyos y que dentro de poco estarían allí dentro para ver la desoladora escena.

-Mi bebe esta muerto...-susurro Tonks.

Y su voz parecía tan desolada que Ron no pudo hacer más que mirar al bebe con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, colocó un dedo sobre su pecho y sintió la energía acumularse en aquel punto incapaz de ver más allá del dolor que le atenazaba el pecho.

_El niño que llevaría mi nombre..._

-Enervate...-susurro Ron.-...por favor, enervate...

-¡Tonks! ¡Tonks quita la barrera he venido con Harry, Ginny y Hermione!

Entonces fue cuando un llanto atronador rompió en la sala haciendo que Ron se sintiera completo de nuevo mientras Tonks estiraba las manos hacia su bebe y miraba hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Déjalos entrar.-dijo Tonks.-...es el padre y nuestros amigos.

-Claro.-dijo Ron.-...Finite Incantem.

Ron esperó con una mezcla de ansia y miedo la entrada de Remus con Harry, Ginny y Hermione que como un rayo entraron en el cuarto fascinados de la vista que tenían delante de ellos cuando entraron.

Por lo menos, hasta que lo vieron a él.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Harry levantando su varita.

-No Harry.-dijo Tonks.-...él el que salvo a los de Drumstrang, es el que ha salvado a nuestro bebe, Remus.

-¿Como?-pregunto Remus acercándose a su mujer.

-Ted nació muerto y él lo revivió.-dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos.-...gracias, Shadow, gracias.

Ron sintió la rojez característica de los Weasley decorar sus orejas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni por Ginny que lo miraba con una ceja levantada ni por Hermione, que lo miraba con sospecha.

_Merlín, lo que echaba de menos sus miradas..._

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Hermione sin rodeos.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta, siempre queriendo saberlo todo, pero aquella vez se iba a quedar sin la respuesta.

-Un viajero que esta de vuestro lado.-le contestó.-...pero ahora debo irme, un placer ayudar.

Ron esquivo graciosamente a Harry que se lanzó a agarrarlo y se colocó en la ventana como un búho mirando una vez más a Tonks y al pequeño hijo que tenía en sus brazos.

-Y, Tonks.-dijo con una sonrisa.-...creo que ese tal Ron estará orgulloso de ese muchacho.

Tonks le sonrió asintiendo a su afirmación y Ron se despidió con la mano antes de saltar al vació cayendo directamente hasta su unicornio que voló a través de la noche mientras Harry, Ginny y Hermione miraban al extraño intrigados.

-Buen trabajo, Ron.-dijo Sirius reuniéndose con el en el aire.-...es bueno traer a alguien al mundo, ¿eh?

-Si...-dijo Ron una sonrisa.-...muy bueno...

Porque aquella noche le había enseñado que dentro de todo lo malo que rodeaba su mundo, las cosas pequeñas eran las mejores y era una lección que no pensaba olvidar jamás en toda su vida.


	13. Chapter 12: Like Brother, Like Sister

**Capitulo 12: Like Brother, Like Sister**

Que Ginny Weasley era una Weasley no podía negarlo nadie y no solo porque tuviera el cabello color rojo fuego o el temperamento de la familia, ni siquiera por ser tan testaruda como una mula o pensar que sus palabras normalmente eran la voz de la razón. Nadie negaba que Ginny era Weasley por un simple hecho.

Su amor por romper las reglas o, por lo menos, así le gustaba pensar a Minerva McGonagall quien todavía no se podía creer lo que la muchacha le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Que quiere que haga que?-pregunto la Profesora por segunda vez.

-Que me mande a Beauxbaton.-dijo Ginny de nuevo.-...como quiera y con el motivo que quiera, pero mandeme allí, tengo que investigar lo de los libros.

_Si, definitivamente la pobre criatura enloquecio..._

-Señorita Weasley, ¿sabe lo que me esta pidiendo?-pregunto McGonagall.-...¿quiere perder su año escolar solo para ir a ver una leyenda que seguramente no sea más que basura?

-Si, Profesora.-contestó Ginny manteniendo su voz tranquila.-...quiero saber si esa leyenda estúpida puede ser verdad, si puede ayudar a Harry y Hermione en la búsqueda.

-Pero señorita Weasley...-interrumpió de nuevo McGonagall.

-No, Profesora..-dijo Ginny enfadada.-...tiene que dejarme ir y si no lo haré sin su permiso, ¿no lo entiende? Tengo que acabar con esta locura antes de que mate a mis amigos o a alguien más de mi familia.

Entonces McGonagall lo vio allí, en la mirada anegada en lágrimas de Ginny, la misma determinación de años atrás, cuando Ronald bajó a la Camara Secreta para rescatar a su pequeña hermana del basilisco.

_La determinación de un Weasley es como un volcán, no puedes detenerla, solo huir o quedarte y que te queme..._

-Se que quieres hacer lo correcto,Ginny.-susurro McGonagall.-...¿pero lo has pensado bien?

-Lo he pensado mucho.-dijo Ginny.-...antes de morir, Ron me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, algo que solo podía hacer...y creo que era esto...creo que eran los malditos libros y por eso Snape lo mato.

McGonagall abrazó a Ginny que suspiro mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura y miraba a su profesora directamente a los ojos, otra vez llenándola de fuerza y determinación.

-Tengo que ir...-susurro Ginny.-...por Ron y por que creo que era su misión, tengo que hacerlo porque soy su hermana.

Y fue entonces cuando Minerva McGonagall supo que no podría negarse a la petición de la joven Weasley, aunque un montón de mortifagos se lo impidiera.

-Esta bien, joven.-dijo McGonagall.-...irá a Beauxbaton.

Ginny sonrió mirando a su profesora que le devolvió la sonrisa y la dejó marchar mientras se disponía a mandarle una carta a la directora de Beauxbaton advirtiéndole del peligro y de la nueva llegada.

_Solo espero hacer lo correcto..._

* * *

Fenrir Greyback sonrió en lo alto de la colina que lo llevaría directo al paraíso que significaba entrar en Beauxbaton, donde las bellezas más hermosas del mundo residían y estudiaban en el arte de encantara las criaturas.

_Como Fleur Delacour..._

Todavía recordaba aquella pequeña fiera francesa luchando por salvar a su adorado Bill Weasley, un pelirrojo pobre y asqueroso que se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él y había perdido estrepitosamente.

Fenrir se había obsesionado con los Weasley en una promesa de destruirlos si alguna vez se cruzaba con alguno en venganza a la derrota que había sufrido aquella noche y a la vez, había hecho la silenciosa promesa de hacerse con algo más apetitoso de Fleur, algo que haría que la rubia se pensara dos veces las cosas antes de atacarlo.

_La pequeña Gabrielle Delacour._

Ella sería su trofeo, su lección para todos aquellos que no lo ven más que como un perro a las ordenes de Voldemort sin más misión que cumplir los deseos del Señor Tenebroso.

-Fenrir, ¿cuando atacaremos?

-Al amanecer.-dijo Greyback viendo como el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las montañas.-...cuando el primer rayo de sol roce la montaña será el momento.

-Estoy deseando probar francesitas.-babeó otro lobo cerca de ellos.

Fenrir sonrió, su grupo era el más fuerte entre los de su especie, jamás temiendole a nada y los más oscuros que había en el mundo mágico, cosa que le honraba enormemente. Ellos no era blandos como los Lupin no, ellos eran lobos de caza.

Y mañana al amanecer cazarían a sus anchas.

-Eh, Fenrir, algo llega por el cielo.-avisó otro lobo.

Fenrir miró hacia arriba, donde un carruaje con el distintivo de Hogwarts sobrevolaba las montañas en dirección a la escuela donde la gran directora esperaba con una sonrisa en las puertas.

-Tenemos que ver quien es.-dijo Fenrir.-...pueden ser refuerzos.

-Imposible, no saben que estamos aquí.-exclamo el lobo de la derecha.

Pero Fenrir no espero más tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia la montaña más alta un poco más adelante desde donde vería quien iba dentro del carruaje de un salto.

_No puede ser..._

-Fenrir, ¿quien es?-pregunto otro lobo.

Fenrir apretó los puños, la rabia invadiendo su visión como segundos antes lo había hecho un largo cabello pelirrojo acompañada por una cara de ojos verdes y mirada seria.

-Una Weasley.-dijo Fenrir.-...es una jodida Weasley.

El resto de lobos se quedo en silencio mientras Fenrir pasaba de rabia a risa y miraba a sus compañeros con cierto placer mientras acariciaba sus garras con cariño.

-Es mía.-advirtió a sus lobos.-...ella y Gabrielle Delacour son mías, ¿entendido?

-Si, Fenrir...-susurro otro lobo.

Y, de repente, Fenrir no pudo esperar hasta que el amanecer llegara con la imparable venganza escrita sobre los rayos de sol.

* * *

Dumbeldore leía el libro de Drumstrang con tremendo interés cuando Ron entró en el cuarto y lo observó con aire asustado y a la vez como si acabara de experimentar algo increíble.

-¿Ronald?-pregunto Dumbeldore.

-He traído al mundo al bebe de Tonks y Lupin.-susurro Ron.-...y va a llevar mi nombre.

El Profesor no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido, Nympadora y Remus habían querido mucho a Ron y a su familia y era natural que el bebe llevara el nombre del joven Weasley después de lo que había pasado.

Lo que si le sorprendía era que hubiera ayudado en el parto.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Snape me dijo que Bellatrix iba a atacar a Tonks y fui a salvarla entonces se puso de parto y ayude y después...-dijo Ron rápidamente.-...después llegaron Remus, Harry, Ginny y Hermione y...salté por la ventana hasta Tormenta.

-Interesante.-dijo Dumbeldore con una sonrisa.-...cada día te pareces más a un héroe muggle...¿como era su nombre?

-Zorro, me lo dijeron Sirius y James.-murmuro Ron.-...lo importante es, Profesor que ayudar a traer al mundo a ese bebe me ha enseñado que tengo que luchar con más fuerza por el futuro para hacerlo mejor.

Dumbeldore sonrió asintiendole mientras le pasaba el libro que Ron observó con gran atención, leyendo el párrafo sobre el contra hechizo y su poción correspondiente para uno de los hechizos más temerosos que conocía mejor y que él mismo había probado en sus carnes.

-Así que Snape tenía razón.-murmuro Ron.-...aquí esta el contra hechizo y su poción para "Cruciatus"

-Si, tengo que hablar con Severus en cuanto venga para ver como ayudar a los Longbottom.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...sería importante poder recuperar un caso como el de ellos.

_Y darle la oportunidad a Neville de disfrutar de sus padres..._

-¿Que es esta página?-pregunto Ron pasando la página.-...parece que esta cifrado.

-Es latín antiguo.-contestó Dumbeldore.-...tenemos que descifrarlo pero ¿ves ese dibujo?

-Si, es un colgante.-dijo Ron.

-Es un horrocrux, igual que los otros dibujos que rodean esta página y las siguientes.-dijo Dumbeldore pasando las páginas.

Ron se quedo en silencio observando los dibujos deseando de nuevo tener la inteligencia de Hermione o por lo menos tenerla a ella allí con él para que lo ayudara a salir de aquel crucigrama que no sabía resolver.

_Si Hermione estuviera aquí no estarías deseando solo que te ayudara con ese problema..._

-Tenemos a Snape.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...espero que él sepa ayudarnos.

-No como Hermione.-mustió Ron.

-Tranquilo Ron.-sonrió Dumbeldore.-...verás a Hermione dentro de poco si todo sale bien.

-Todo queda en que quiera hablarme cuando sepa que sigo vivo.-dijo Ron.

-Todo estará bien, hijo.-sonrió Dumbeldore.-...se arreglará...

Y, aunque Ron tenía una duda más que razonable de que aquello se arreglara las palabras de su Profesor le dieron un poco de esperanza en un momento donde lo necesitaba más que nada en aquel momento.

* * *

Harry estaba furioso cuando entro al gran comedor buscando con la mirada a su mejor amiga Hermione que hacia el mejor esfuerzo por cenar en la mesa Griffindor.

-¡Se ha ido!-grito cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Lo se.-contestó Hermione.-...quizá lo que encuentre nos ayude.

-¡No me dijo nada!-bramó Harry.-...¡ni un adiós!

-Cálmate.-advirtió Hermione.-...estará solo unos días fuera.

Se sentó en la mesa mientras Hermione seguía detenidamente leyendo su libro que esta vez no era nada sobre magia según pudo notar Harry.

-¿Que lees?-pregunto Harry.

-El Zorro.-dijo Hermione.-...ese tipo que salvó al hijo de Tonks...lleva el mismo vestido que el Zorro.

-¿Un héroe muggle?

-Raro, ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione.-...creo que ese tipo es un nacido muggle o alguien que tenga influencias de muggle.

-Que raro...-murmuro Harry.

-Tengo que investigarlo.-dijo Hermione.

Se levantó lista para marcharse cuando Harry la detuvo agarrandola del brazo para mirarla a los ojos y calmándola con una mano en su hombro.

-Hermione no hagas de esto algo personal.-dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Tengo que saber quien es.-dijo ella.-...sus ojos eran...iguales...

-¿Iguales?-pregunto Harry soltándola.

-Iguales a los de Ron.

Y sin decir más desapareció por el pasillo del gran comedor dejando a Harry totalmente en silencio mientras la seguía con la mirada sin saber a donde le llevaría toda aquella locura.

* * *

Ginny tenía la pequeña sensación de que alguien la observaba mientras paseaba por los hermosos jardines de Beauxbaton, era como si alguien siguiera cada uno de sus pasos haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se erizara y tuviera que asegurarse de que nadie la seguía.

-Ginny querida, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la directora de Beauxbaton.

-Si...-dijo Ginny.-...si, estoy perfectamente gracias.

La directora le sonrió amablemente mientras caminaban bajo la luz de la luna recordandole a más de una charla que había tenido con su director, el Profesor Albus Dumbeldore durante su quinto año en Hogwarts donde el viejo hombre le había pedido que cuidara de Harry.

-Minerva me ha dicho que no vienes de intercambio y que te ayudara.-comentó la directora en un tono amable.-...pero no me dijo en que debía ayudarte.

_Y aquí llega el momento de la verdad..._

-Mis amigos y yo hemos descubierto una leyenda.-comenzó Ginny.-...en ella se habla de dos libros, uno en Drumstrang y otro aqui, que contienen la localización de los Horrocruxes que Harry tiene que destruir.

-Entiendo...-dijo la directora.-...¿y crees que tengo el libro?

-Esperaba que por lo menos supiera donde estaba.-dijo Ginny.-...lo necesitamos con urgencia antes de que Voldemort os ataque como hizo en Drumstrang y asesine a alguien más como hizo con...

-...con su hermano, lo se Ginny.-dijo la directora.-...y siento mucho su perdida, de verás.

-Gracias...-dijo Ginny.-...también creo que esa era la misión de mi hermano, encontrar los libros y es mi deber llevarlos hasta Harry, como hermana de Ron y como bruja.

La directora miro al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Ginny y acariciando su pelo fuego mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

-Ahora se porque Hagrid os adora tanto.-dijo la directora.-...sois todo lo que siempre dice.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Ginny algo avergonzada.

-Si y porque creo en su palabra, se que puedo confiarte el libro, Ginny.-contestó la directora.-...pero tienes que prometer que una vez lo uses, lo devolverás a su lugar de origen.

-Se lo juro.-prometió Ginny.

La directora asintió acercándose al lago acompañada de Ginny y la joven Weasley observó como la señora alzaba su mano sobre el agua y cerraba los ojos, moviendo gradualmente los labios en un cántico que hizo brillar el agua al tiempo que unas hiedras y unas sirenas salían de ella.

-Ahí lo tienes.-dijo la directora.

Ginny recibió el libro de una de las hiedras que simplemente le sonrió juguetonamente y volvió al agua seguida por las sirenas y las demás hiedras dejando a Ginny totalmente asombrada con la calidez de la criatura de agua.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la directora.

-Si...-dijo Ginny.-...es solo que...¿no debería estar mojada?

La directora no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta que Ginny que sintió el famoso rubor Weasley subir por sus mejillas hasta sus orejas tornándolas de un fuerte color rojo oscuro mientras miraba el libro como si fuera lo más interesante del momento.

-No querida.-dijo la directora.-...mis chicas son muy discretas para todo eso.

-Ah, vaya.-murmuro Ginny.-...bueno parece que es tarde.

-Si, creo que deberías irte a la cama.-afirmo la directora.-...Gabrielle te esta esperando en la salita del té para llevarte al cuarto que compartirás con ella.

-¿Gabrielle Delacour?-pregunto Ginny.

-Si, ¿a que es genial?

_Si, una maravilla..._

Ginny camino de vuelta al castillo con el libro protegido entre sus manos y la directora contándole maravillas de Beauxbaton mientras la joven pensaba en la noche que iba a pasar con uno de sus familiares más refinados y a la vez tan lejos de sus seres queridos.

_Pensé que no lo diría nunca pero...¡echo de menos Hogwarts!_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más alejado de allí y mientras los espíritus dormían como si fueran personas vivas y normales, Ron miraba el libro intentando sin éxito descifrar la localización de Horrocruxes cuando escuchó una aparición y vio a Snape aparecer con su cara habitual de pocos amigos y una bolsa entre sus manos.

-Café y bollos.-dijo el profesor de pociones.

Y la imagen tan simple de Snape pareciendo una persona normal llevándole algo de cenar para una noche de estudio larga hizo que Ron deseara lo único que jamás se había imaginado desear.

_Nunca pensé que lo diría pero...¡quiero volver a la escuela!_


	14. Chapter 13: Potter, Weasley and Women

**Capitulo 13: Potter, Weasley and Women**

Ron observó con una pequeña sonrisa la riña marital que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina de Snape entre Sirius y James sobre la decisión que él mismo había tomado sobre quien lo iba acompañar en aquel mismo momento hacia Beauxbaton.

-¿Siempre son así?-pregunto Viktor sentandose a su lado.

-Suelen ser peor.-rió Ron.-...pero tranquilo, se les pasará.

-Si, tranquilo.-murmuro Lily a su lado.-...es normal en ellos.

Los tres más Katrina miranron divertidos a la pareja de hombres sentandos uno dando la espalda al otro sin hablarse y lanzandose miradas asesinas.

-Bueno.-dijo Ron levantandose de la mesa.-...yo me voy, ¿vienes James?

-Si, claro.-dijo James.-...hasta otra, Sirius.

-Que te diviertas...-dijo haciendole una mueca.

James le sacó la lengua antes de dirigirse a su esposa y darle un tierno beso que hizo que cada uno de los presentes menos Viktor y Katrina voltearan la mirada e hicieran una mueca.

-Come delante de los pobres.-dijo Ron.

-Y de los moribundos.-dijo Sirius.-...oh, por dios, vete de una vez.

James se apartó de sue esposa sonriendo a su amigo mientras se separaba de ella y, finalmente, se reunía con Ron a lomos de Tormenta que comenzó a levantar su vuelo.

-No se que encontrare.-dijo Ron mirando a los habitantes de la casa.-...pero intentaré volver lo antes posible.

-Suerte, Ron.-dijo Lily.-...y cuidado con James, es peor que Harry para meterse en lios.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa apretando las riendas de Tormenta que salió disparado por el cielo hacía Beauxbaton, con la esperanza de tener un viaje tranquilo.

_Aunque si los mortifagos estan allí, puedo despedirme..._

-¿Estas nervioso?-le pregunto James.

-No, es solo que...-dijo Ron.-...tengo la sensación de que voy a tener una sorpresa en la escuela.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta lo de los mortifagos y lo que pasó en Drumstrang...-comentó James.

-Es algo más.-dijo Ron que luego comenzó a mover su cabeza.-...es como...no se, dejaló será una tontería.

James asintió encogiendose de hombros mientras Ron miraba al horizonte sin poder quitarse la idea de que algo estaba por pasar de la cabeza.

_Sea lo que sea, tendré que esperar a llegar para averiguarlo..._

Y, poniendo rumbo a Beauxbaton, los dos magos esperaron solamente que recuperar el libro sagrado les fuera más fácil allí, de lo que había sido en Drumstrang sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba en el paraíso de la belleza.

* * *

Ginny no despertó con cantos de sirena ni unicornios volando a su alrededor, en vez de eso, despertó cuando un estruendo ataco la escuela y Gabrielle la golpeaba para llamar su atención.

-¡Ginny! ¡Vamos alguien ataca la escuela!

-Pero...¿que pasa?-pregunto Ginny todavía medio dormida.

Gabrielle suspiro antes de arrastrarla literalmente a la ventana donde las dos jovenes vieron a los hombres lobo saltar las paredes del castillo, chocando directamente con los unicornios alados y las criaturas de aire y aquaticas que protegían el lugar.

-Oh dios...-dijo Ginny.-...lobos, vienen a por el libro.

-¿Que libro?-pregunto Gabrielle cogiendo su varita y pasandole a Ginny la suya.

-Es...complicado.-explico Ginny.-...tengo que ver a tu directora, ¿Estarás bien?

Gabrielle le lanzó una mirada curiosa mientras se colocaba su chandal azul de Beauxbaton y se hacía una magica trenza en el pelo preparandose para el combate.

-Estoy en sexto año, Ginny.-dijo Gabrielle como si la pregunta de la joven Weasley hubiera sido una ofensa.-...claro que estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Ginny todavía no muy convencida.

-Por favor, ¿crees que aqui solo nos enseñan a ser hermosas y a hechizar con nuestra hermosura?-pregunto la rubia.-...también se dar patadas en traseros.

Ginny dudaba seriamente de que aquello fuese cierto hasta que recordo como Fleur había peleado en el Torneo celebrado en Hogwarts y supuso que Gabrielle podría tener la misma fuerza que su hermana mayor.

-Vale, te creo.-dijo Ginny.

-Bien.-dijo Gabrielle.-...llevaré a las más pequeñas lejos de aquí, tu encuentra a la directora, estará en la cámara principal protegiendo la escuela, sube las escaleras que encontrarás al final del pasillo.

-Hecho...-murmuro Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

Nada más cerrar la puerta escucho el fuerte ruido de una pared al romperse y vio a una de las chicas mayores lanzarle un hechizo al lobo que furioso se hecho para atrás buscando algo que tirarle a la chica, un candelabro que finalmente golpeo a la joven lanzandola lejos de allí mientras el lobo recuperaba la vista.

-Tengo que encontrar a la directora.-susurro Ginny.-...y rápido.

Salió corriendo al final del pasillo donde encontro las escaleras destrozadas por el ataque impidiendole llegar a su destino.

_Pues van listos si creen que me van a parar con esto..._

-¡Eh tu!

La voz de un lobo la saco de sus pensamientos mientras se lanzaba sobre ella, suerte para Ginny, ser una Weasley y vivir con Fred y George agilizaba sus reflejos al punto de que la joven esquivó el golpe del lobo y saco su varita dando una vuelta por el suelo para quedar justo delante del lobo.

-¡Desmaius!

El lobo salió disparado contra una pared que se le cayó encima haciendole a la pequeña Weasley un puente para llegar a las escaleras que tenía que subir.

_Ni pensado..._

Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, esperando que nadie hubiera llegado hasta la directora antes que ella o peor, que los lobos no hubieran agarrado el libro de Beauxbaton consiguiendo así la mitad de la victoria para el Lord Oscuro.

* * *

-Están atacando Beauxbaton.

Las palabras de Kingsley sacaron de su letargo a Harry, Hermione y Lupin que seguían discutiendo teorias sobre los libros y sobre aquel extraño caballero vestido de negro que ahora parecía ser el nuevo heroe desde que saliera a la luz su salvamento en Drumstrang.

-¿Como?-pregunto Lupin.

-Los lobos de el Señor Oscuro estan atacando la escuela de Beauxbaton.-dijo Kingsley.-...primero Drumstrang, ahora Beauxbaton, esto se esta saliendo de las manos.

-Ginny.-dijo Hermione.-...¿sabeis algo de Ginny?

-¿Ginny?-pregunto Kingsley.-...¿que Ginny?

Y fue entonces cuando Harry sintió su rabia explotar sin motivo contra Kingsley, solo por no saber quien era la persona que le había hecho respirar de nuevo.

_La chica que deje escapar como un idiota..._

-¡Ginny Weasley es la chica que quiero!-grito Harry tirando a Kingsley al suelo.-...¡y más vale que la encuentres en esa escuela de una pieza!

-Harry, para...-dijo Lupin.

-¡No!-grito Harry.-...¡primero pierdo a Ron y ahora Ginny esta en peligro! ¡a cuantos tengo que perder para que esto se detenga!

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo.-dijo Kingsley.-...Bill esta yendo para allá con Fleur, también estan viajando más miembros de la orden pero ahora no podemos hacer más que esperar.

-Yo voy.-dijo Harry.-...quiero ir, no, tengo que ir.

-No puedes, Harry.-dijo Lupin.

Harry estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo, esta vez contra Lupin cuando notó que Hermione no le estaba ayudando, que ella simplemente estaba allí parada mirando los libros de la sección restringida.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Harry.

-Busco una manera de no volverme loca.-suspiro Hermione.-...Lupin y Kingsley estan aqui para no dejarnos salir, ¿o no te das cuenta?

Harry miro a los dos miembros de la orden lanzar hechizos protectores alrededor de la sala que le evitarían salir, haciendo que otra vez su rabia chocara con su fuerza para intentar mantenerse calmado.

-Es por vuestro bien.-dijo Lupin.-...de verdad...

-¡Mentira!-grito Hermione entonces sorprendiendo al mismisimo Harry.-...el día que mi Ron murió hicisteis lo mismo, ¿o pensais que no lo noté cuando intente seguir a Snape?

Ante la falta de mirada de los dos miembros de la orden, Hermione volvió a mirar sus libros sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los dos mientras ella misma intentaba encontrar algo para sostenerse en aquel momento.

Perder a Ron la había destruido de una manera de la que jamás podría recuperarse pero si ahora también perdía a la única hermana que sentía de corazón.

_No podré resistirlo..._

Y sin darse cuenta, acarició el nombre del heroe muggle que ahora parecía haberse colado en el mundo mágico bajo el nombre de "Shadow" para salvarlos.

* * *

Cuando Ron llegó a Beauxbaton, todas sus alarmas saltaron como si fueran un pequeño mecanismo de defensa ante la barbaridad que se asomaba en sus ojos.

-James, baja ahí y saca a esas chicas.-dijo Ron.

James asintió bajando en el aire, como espiritu Ron había notado que James era el único que podía hacer mágia, igual que Lily podía curar y Sirius podía transformarse en sus forma animal.

-¡Protego!-mustió James.

Los lobos rebotaron ante una banda protectora que cuidaba a las chicas mientras bajaba a su lado, siempre sin que se notara su presencia mientras Ron bajaba de los lomos de Tormenta justo en la parte más alta de la Torre, donde pudo ver a la directora.

-Menos mal.-dijo Ron en un susurro.

-¡Directora!

La voz de su hermana resonó en sus oidos como un torbellino haciendo que se detuviera en sus pasos justo en la apertura en forma de ventana que había en la Torre mientras veía a su hermana entrar a toda velocidad en la Torre y agarrar el brazo de la profesora con fuerza.

-El libro, Directora.-dijo Ginny.-...vienen a por el.

-Ya lo se, hija.-dijo la Directora.-...por eso intento esconderlo.

-¡No!-grito Ron entonces.-...no puede esconderlo, es importante para mi.

La Directora y Ginny miraron al extraño delante de ella que se acercaba lentamente, casi como si le diera miedo estar tan cerca de las dos mujeres o, mejor dicho, cerca de una de ellas.

-Alejate.-dijo Ginny saltando delante de la profesora.

-No...-dijo Ron.-...no soy enemigo...

-Eso dice Tonks, pero no creas que porque salvarás a Teddy te voy a creer todo lo que me digas.-dijo la joven sacando su varita.

-Ginny no es lo que parece.-dijo Ron sin pesar.

_Oh, mierda..._

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto ella.-...¿¡Como!?

-Bueno...-murmuro Ron.-...soy amigo de Viktor y él me lo contó.

-¿Y porque tienes que hablar con Krum de mi?-pregunto Ginny.

_Vale, necesito ayuda ahora..._

-¡Ron! ¡Greyback!

Ron se giro justo a tiempo para esquivar las zarpas de Greyback colocandose justo delante de Ginny y la Directora que miraban al lobo con una mezcla de miedo y determinación.

-Te estaba buscando Weasley.-dijo Greyback.-...la señorita Gabrielle me ha mandado saludos para ti desde su lecho de muerte.

-¿Eso es verdad?-pregunto Ron con disimulo a James.

-Esta bien, solo esta un poco magullada.-dijo James.-...esta jugando con vosotros.

-¿La has matado?-pregunto Ginny.

-No lo ha hecho.-dijo Ron.-...eres demasiado cobarde para eso, Greyback.

El lobo gruño furioso a Ron que simplemente se movió de manera casi imperceptible al lado de Ginny protegiendola de las garras de Greyback.

-Muy listo...-murmuro Greyback.-...ahora veremos si eres igual de valiente.

Greyback se lanzó a por Ron que también había echado a correr chocando los dos en el aire de un golpe y cayendo al suelo duramente mientras un duro sonido de golpes y garras se reunian a su alrededor dandole tiempo a Ginny para poder observarlo con cierta nostalgia.

-Ginny, tenemos que irnos de aqui.-dijo la Directora.

-Espere...-murmuro Ginny.

_Tienela misma manera de pelear que Ron...siempre por los suelos..._

-Ginny ahora, el libro no puede caer en malas manos.

-¡Llevatelo, Ginny!-grito el hombre vestido en negro.-...¡mantenlo seguro con Harry y Hermione! ¡corre!

Y fue entonces cuando los ojos de los dos chocaron, los azules de Ron con los marrones de Ginny haciendo que a la joven Weasley se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-No puede ser...-mustió Ginny.

-¡Vete, Gin!-grito Ron.

La Directora tiro el libro a los brazos de Ginny antes de salir corriendo con ella en sus brazos cuando otro de los lobros salió de la nada golpeando duramente a la Directora lejos de Ginny.

-¡Ginny!-grito Ron a lo lejos.

Pero Ginny no pudo hacer nada mientras uno de los lobos la agarraba con fuerza y la trasportaba teniendo como última imagen la desesperada mirada del extraño sobre ella, una mirada que ella había conocido toda su vida.

La que la había acompañado siempre, desde su naciemiento hasta hace unos meses.

-Ron...-se sintió a si misma susurrar.

Y entonces, todo fue negro para ella.

Ron se sintió enfermo al ver a su hermana desaparecer con el libro y a manos de un lobo, ni siquiera le había importado que lo hubiera reconocido, solo le importaba recuperarla, hacerle saber que él iba a cuidar de ella.

-Ron...-susurro James.

-¿Sabes donde han ido?-pregunto Ron.

-Supongo que a la mansión Malfoy.

Pero antes de terminar la frase ya sabía que Ron había desaparecido en busca de su hermana dejandolo a él solo para arreglar todo el lio de Beauxbaton.

-Suerte, Ron.-susurro al aire.

Y de corazón esperó que el segundo encuentro entre los hermanos Weasley no acabara en tragedia.


	15. Chapter 14: Always The Big Brother

**Capitulo 14: Always The Big Brother**

Ron no era especialmente valiente, de hecho, no se consideraba demasiada cosa en comparación a Harry o a la brillantez de Hermione, ni siquiera a la simpatía de Ginny pero si se consideraba buen protector de su familia y amigos, daría la vida por ellos sin pensarlo dos veces y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tocaba a su hermana pequeña sin su permiso.

_Ni siquiera Harry se libró de la prohibición..._

Se escondía entre los matorrales de la mansión Malfoy aprovechando la oscuridad que rodeaba la casa para buscar sin la intromisión de ningún mortifago que pudiera haber vigilando las entradas, aunque realmente poco le importaba, no pensaba salir de ahí si no era con su hermana.

Suspiro forzandose a si mismo a bajar su nivel de energía para que los mortifagos no lo rastrearan y camino lentamente por el cesped saltando con cautela en cada animal que pudiera encontrarse intentando pensar hacia donde se podrían haber llevado a Ginny.

-El jefe quiere que la cerremos en las mazmorras.-escuchó de un mortifago.

-¿Y el libro? ¿Todavía esta con ella?-le pregunto el otro compañero.

-Si, el Lord Oscuro cree que la Directora de Beauxbaton o la misma mocosa le puso un hechizo para unirlo a ella.-comentó el mortifago.-...no podemos separar el libro de la chica a menos que ella nos lo quiera dar.

-Genial...-dijo el compañero.-...¿y que vamos a hacer?

Dejo que se alejaran mientras los seguía lentamente observando una especie de entrada subterranea, algo que Ron creía que eran las mazmorras donde tendrían a su hermana.

_Ahora si pudiera entrar..._

Miro a su alrededor siguiendo la ruta de los mortifagos, atentamente observó que uno se alejaba del otro a cada dos minutos dandole suficiente tiempo para poder dejarlos a los dos inconscientes y buscar a su hermana.

Solo tenía que hacerlo todo con mucho sigilo.

_Justo lo que no se me da bien..._

Suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su nivel de energía bajar considerablemente de nuevo y caminaba lentamente hacia el mortifago más cercano mientras el otro caminaba a espaldas de ellos.

_Uno...dos...¡tres!_

Como una sombra se levanto detrás del mortifago golpeandolo una sola vez justo en la nuca haciendolo caer inconsciente casi al momento mientras Ron lo agarraba para amortizar su caida y lo escondía en los matorrales.

_Y ahora el otro..._

-Jason, ¿donde te metes?-dijo el otro mortifago.-...no estarás por ahí con Mashta, ¿verdad? Esa mujer no te dará más que problemas.

Ron corrió lo más rápido que pudo calocandose a los pies del mortifago para tirarlo al suelo de un golpe, tapandole la boca con la mano y dejando que el aire abandonara sus pulmones lentamente mientras el mortifago se perdía en la inconsciencia.

-Vale, esto a sido lo fácil.-murmuro para si mismo.

Camino hasta la entrada de las mazmorras con el corazón en un puño pensado en que estado estaría Ginny, si la habían herido o le habían hecho algo peor.

_Si se ha atrevido a tocarla..._

Aunque recordaba que tener el libro en su poder le daba cierta fuerza a su pequeña hermana no sabía en que condiciones la habría dejado el lobo y, con lo cual, tampoco sabía como podría enfrentarse a lo que hubiera pasado.

-Tranquilo.-susurro para si mismo.-...es Ginny, sabe que hacer.

Bajo las escaleras de las mazmorras lentamente, esperando encontrar algún mortifago más pero para su sorpresa, en el único pasillo del lugar no encontro a nadie más y pudo permitirse el lujo de caminar por el pasillo sin problemas.

-Que raro...

Camino mirando por las celdas, en algunas no quedaban más que esqueletos mientras que en otras presos lamentandose o algunos cuerpos tirados eran la principal atracción de unas paredes cubiertas de historias horribles.

-¿Ginny?-llamó levemente.

Un pequeño murmullo lo hizo caminar hacia la celda del fondo donde el colorido pelo de su hermana tapaba su cara mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza el libro que solo ella parecía poder tocar.

-Ginny...-susurro con alivio.

Toco la celda cerrando los ojos mientras susurraba un "alohomora" que no terminó de funcionar hasta que Ron no puso algo de su fuerza empujando la puerta con dureza para abrirla.

-Menos mal que estas bien.-dijo acercandose a ella.

Entonces sintió a su hermana alejarse de él y tuvo que reprimir el dolor que sintió en su interior recordandose a si mismo que ella no sabía quien era y podía pensar perfectamente que era otro de sus enemigos.

-Ginny, no voy a hacerte daño.-dijo serenamente.

Ginny no contestó pero dos segundos después, Ron sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda que podía sentir como se enrojecía mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar dolorido.

-No me trates como a una dama en problemas.-murmuro ella.-...se perfectamente quien eres.

-No se de que me hablas, Ginny.-mintió Ron.-...pero supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi aunque nunca me he presentado formalmente, soy Shadow.

La mirada de Ginny no era la de alguien que pudiera creer en lo que le estaba diciendo, como buena Weasley, Ginny era testaruda y siempre fuera de control lo que la hacía peligrosa siendo una mujer.

-¡No me vengas con nombres estupidos!-grito Ginny.-...¡tu eres...Ron...!

_Tiempo de hacerla callar..._

Ron le tapo a su hermana la boca con sus manos haciendola callar mientras la miraba a los ojos y se concentraba en sentir si alguien los había odio.

-Genial.-murmuro mirando a su hermana.-...vienen para aqui gracias a ti.

-Te voy a matar.-decía Ginny.-...te juro que te voy a matar por lo que nos has hecho pasar, ¿te das cuenta el estado en que nos dejaste? ¿te das cuenta de que destrozaste a Harry y a nosotros? ¿y Hermione que?

-Ginny, callate de una vez.-dijo Ron nervioso.-...estamos a punto de ser descubiertos por mortifagos y tengo que transportarnos de aqui evitando que nos sigan.

-No me importa si nos...-empezó a decir Ginny.

-O te callas y me dejas trabajar o te juro que te cierro la boca con uno de mis guantes.-la amenazó Ron.

De no estar en un problema seguramente se habría reido solo por el hecho de que su primer encuentro con su hermana en meses fuera una pelea pero ahora no tenían tiempo para aquello si quería sacarla de allí.

-Usa el "Transanulus".-dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿El que?-pregunto Ron.

-Hechizo de alumnos de último año, Hermione me lo enseño por si acaso.-murmuro Ginny.

Ron simplemente asintió reuniendo sus fuerzas mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana con fuerza y pensaba en la casa de Snape, suspirando al saber que no tendría otra opción que desvelar a Ginny todo su secreto.

_Si el hechizo no funcionan y nos siguen no puedo llevarlos a Hogwarts..._

-Cogete fuerte.-dijo Ron.

-La transportación no duele.-dijo Ginny.

-Lo digo para lo que vas a ver cuando llegues.-dijo Ron.

Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió revelando a tres mortifagos y Ron ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias mientras miraba entre él, su hermana y los mortifagos.

-¡Transanulus!-grito Ron.

Y, ante su sorpresa se sintió a si mismo desaparecer junto con su hermana dejando a los mortifagos con sus varitas listas con los hechizos y golpeando las paredes por la sorpresa.

_Me temo que Voldemort no va a tener una noche placentera hoy..._

* * *

James aterrizó en casa horas después solo para descubrir que Ron no había vuelto y, por lo tanto, que a él le tocaba contar que había pasado en Beauxbaton.

-¿Que Ginny estaba allí?-pregunto Sirius.

-¿Que los lobos atacaron?-pregunto Lily.

-Si, uno de los lobos se llevo a Ginny y Ron fue a salvarla a la mansión Malfoy.-explicó James.-...y la verdad me preocupa que no haya vuelto.

Los tres espiritus se quedaron en silencio mientras Dumbeldore y Snape aparecían en la sala y ellos los ponían al día sobre lo que había estado pasando.

-Voldemort no me ha comentado nada de Ginny.-dijo Snape.

-Supongo que todo ha pasado muy rápido.-dijo James.-...en todo caso, Beauxbaton esta a salvo, las chicas serán redirigidas a Hogwarts junto a la Directora mientras su escuela se reconstruye y Gabrielle se marchara con Fleur y Bill Weasley.

-Hablando de directores, ¿que sabemos de Karkaroff?-pregunto Dumbeldore a Snape.

-Intentaré sacarlo de allí lo antes posible.-dijo Snape.-...solo necesito algo más de tiempo.

Dumbeldore asintió algo preocupado cuando de repente, una luz envolvió el lugar y Ron apareció delante de ellos con una nueva visitante a su lado.

-¡Tú!

Antes de poder detenerla, Ginny se lanzó contra Snape soltando el libro que Dumbeldore recogió con un pequeño hechizo en el aire y observó con cierta diversión a la joven Weasley lanzar puñetazos a un Snape indefenso mientras Ron se apresuraba a apartarla del profesor.

-Basta, Gin.-decía Ron.-...detente.

-¿Que me detenga?-pregunto ella dando golpes a Snape.-...¡te mato delante mia!

-Por si no lo ha visto, esta vivo, señorita Weasley.-dijo Snape.

Ginny dejó de golpear a Snape un momento para volver a su hermano y comenzar a golpearle a él en la cabeza haciendo que el joven Weasley ahora peleara por quitarse a su hermana de encima y Snape lo ayudaba a él.

-¡Como te atreviste a hacerte pasar por muerto! ¡Idiota!-grito ella.

-¡Ginny! ¡Para!-gritaba Ron.

Ginny le arranco el antifaz de la cara en un acto de furia lanzandolo a los pies de James que lo recogió magicamente con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposa con orgullo.

-¿Y dices que esta es la chica de Harry?

-La misma.-dijo Lily.

-Interesante...-murmuro James.

Dumbeldore finalmente puso una mano en el hombro de Ginny haciendo que la joven se detuviera al instante viendo al espiritu de su profesor delante de ella para luego percatarse de que también estaba cerca de los espiritus de los padres de Harry y de Sirius.

-¿Que es esto?-se encontro preguntando la pelirroja.

-Esto.-dijo Ron.-...es la razón por la que tuve que morir, Ginny.

Ginny puso cara de confusión pero no dijo nada mientras se sentaba en la cama que Ron solía ocupar y lo miraba esperando una explicación.

-Verá señorita Weasley, esto fue todo parte de mi plan para ayudar a Harry.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...para eso teníamos que recuperar los libros sagrados de Drumstrang y Beauxbaton y solo su hermano tenía la verdadera fuerza para realizar esta misión

-Necesitabamos que todos pensaran que Ron había desaparecido.-dijo Snape.-...por eso hice como si lo matara delante vuestra, solo para hacer pensar a Voldemort que había acabado con uno de los mejores amigos de Potter.

-Así que...-murmuro Ginny.-...todo fue un plan...

-Si.-dijo Ron.-...no me gusta esto Ginny y lo siento, pero era la única manera de poder hacerlo sin poneros en riesgo y sin delatarme, por eso inventamos a "Shadow"

-Para crear una identidad que pudiera pelear a los mortifagos sin descubrirte.-razonó Ginny.-...y ahora que teneis los libros, ¿que?

-Ahora tenemos las claves.-dijo Ron.-...los libros esconden localizaciones de Horrocruxes, si desciframos lo que pone, sabremos donde estan y podremos destruirlos.

-Y así, terminar con el Señor Oscuro.-dijo Ginny.-...¡es genial!

-Y peligroso.-dijo Ron.-...¿entiendes porque no te lo dije?

-Para protegerme...-dijo Ginny.-...a todos, lo entiendo pero...todos quedamos tan mal, sobretodo Hermione, ella...

Ron la silenció con una mano antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y se marchó del cuarto ante la mirada extrañada de su hermana y la mirada apenada de los espiritus.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Ginny.

-Ron la echa de menos.-dijo Dumbeldore.-...pero sabe que su misión es dura y no puede traerla a su mundo por ahora, así que prefiere no hablar de ella.

Ginny podía entederlo pero a la vez se le hacia tan dificil que no pudo detenerse a si misma cuando se levanto lista para seguir a su hermano hasta la pequeña habitación donde lo encontro estudiando el libro de Drumstrang.

-Así que eres el nuevo heroe.-comentó la joven.

-Eso parece, aunque no me siento como uno.-dijo Ron.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Ginny.

Para Ron no era comodo hablar de aquello por lo que Ginny podía ver, su hermano estaba incomodo por primera vez desde que la salvara y parecía estar más alejado de ella que nunca.

-Porque tengo todo este poder y responsabilidad y lo único que quiero es estar en Hogwarts contigo y Harry y que mama me mande cartas.-dijo Ron con un suspiro.-...porque Ginny todo lo que deseo es descubrir lo que siente Hermione por mi y ser capaz de besarla y abrazarla sin poner todo en peligro o sin pensar que todo se puede ir al infierno en un segundo.

-Ella te quiere, ¿Sabes?-dijo Ginny.-...no ha parado de pensar en ti a pesar de que piensa que estas muerto te sigue queriendo igual, ella cree en las leyendas de los libros y nos mantiene a mi y a Harry ocupados.

-Esa es Hermione.-sonrió Ron.

-Si, igual de cabezona que tu.-rió Ginny.

Ron rió y por primera vez en meses sintió que su pecho se relajaba por la tensión de las misiones y podía disfrutar de una charla nada más y nada menos que con su hermana.

-Sabes Ginny, me alegro de que estes aqui.-murmuro Ron.

Y, con una sonrisa, su hermana le contestó de la única manera que ella podía tras meses de pensarlo muerto y con su mirada cargada de sinceridad.

-Yo también.-dijo Ginny.-...estoy más tranquilo que sabiendo que siempre tendré a mi hermano mayor para salvarme.

Ron sonrió una vez más mientras la veía desaparecer por las escaleras de nuevo sintiendose mejor consigo mismo y mucho más cerca de su casa.


	16. Chapter 15: Elfs Party, Parte 1

**Capitulo 15: Elfs Party, Parte 1**

La desparición de Ginny Weasley conmocionó Hogwarts entero aquella mañana, muchos de los alumnos lo comentaban intentando encontrar un explicación, muchos otros simplemente se lamentaban y ni siquiera los Slytherin se atrevían a comentar nada en contra de los Weasley por miedo a las cosecuencias.

Hogwarts estaba entrando, según varios profesores, en un estado de miedo profundo hacia Voldemort y su leyenda.

-No puedo con esto.

La voz de Harry rompió el tenso silencio en el que él, Hermione y los miembros de la Orden estaban sumidos, intentando sin éxito descubrir que había pasado con la joven Weasley, si seguía con vida y si había descubierto la verdad sobre los libros.

-Tranquilo Harry.-dijo Kingsley.-...ese tipo, Shadow, fue tras Ginny, puede que la salvara.

-O que la matara.-dijo Lupin.-...no termino de fiarme de ese tipo.

-No la matara.-contradijo Hermione.-...es bueno, salvo Drumstrang, ¿recordais? Y seguramente hiciera lo mismo con Beauxbaton.

-Que tenga los ojos de Ron no lo hace Ron.-dijo Harry cortante.

Hermione tembló ante las duras palabras de Harry que rápidamente se arrepintió de decirlas al ver la cara de dolor de su amiga y como se levantaba para irse del lugar con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

-Mierda...-murmuro Harry.

-La encontraremos, Potter.-dijo otro miembro de la orden.-...te lo aseguro.

-Si, claro.-dijo Harry.-...voy a buscar a Hermione.

Y, sin decir nada más, se marcho de la habitación en busca de su amiga que la encontró, como era de esperar, en la biblioteca mirando los libros sobre el zorro y la leyenda de los libros.

-Hermione, lo siento...-comenzó Harry.

-No, Harry, tranquilo.-dijo ella.-...se que lo estas pasando mal por Ginny y aunque me encantaría que todo fuera una mentira y detrás de la mascara estuviera Ron se que no es así y debo asumirlo.

Pero Harry podía decir que no era fácil, a decir verdad, él había visto como cada día Hermione dejaba de ser un poco más Hermione, como si perder a Ron le hubiera quitado parte de si mismo.

_Ahora sin Ginny puedes entender por lo que esta pasando..._

-No debí pagarlo contigo.-murmuro él sentandose a su lado.-...se que tu tampoco lo estas pasando bien.

-No la verdad es que no.-dijo ella.-...pero ¿que puedo hacer? Tengo que seguir adelante o si no solo sabre llorar y negarme a la vida.

Harry asintió agarrando distraídamente uno de los libros que Hermione tenía en la mano, como era de esperar, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía, pero imaginaba que Hermione sabría más de esto que él así que lo puso frente a ella y la miro.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Harry.

-Latín antiguo.-dijo Hermione.-...lo estudio desde hace años, casi desde el primer día que empecé Hogwarts y si las fechas de los libros son correctas hay posibilidades de que alguno de los libros de Beauxbaton o Drumstrang esten en este idioma.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Harry formando una pequeñisima sonrisa en sus labios.-...eres genial, ¿lo sabias?

-Claro que si.-dijo Hermione.-...soy una sabelotodo.

Harry asintió mirando ahora el libro que Hermione tenía en sus manos y suspiro acariciandolo lentamente mientras ella seguía la linea de su mano.

-¿Crees que es bueno?

-Quiero creerlo.-dijo Hermione.-...pero es más la sensación de que no es malo, ¿sabes? Es un poco como lo que a ti te paso con Remus.

-Te entiendo...-suspiro Harry.-...no se Hermione, no me fio pero estoy seguro de que tu sabrás encontrar quien hay debajo de esa mascara y si de verdad salvó a Ginny, entonces tendrá toda mi gratitud y apoyo.

-Ya seremos dos en eso.

Y habiendo llegado los dos a un acuerdo, se dispusieron a mirar los libros sin realmente leerlos pensando solo en un deseo común.

Que todo aquello acabara de una buena vez.

* * *

Ginny se sentó en una cama preparada cerca de la de Ron mientras observaba la habitación donde su hermano la había colocado después de un mañana conociendo la casa de Snape y con Ron contandole todo lo que había hecho mientras había estado allí.

-¿Te gusta tu cuarto?

La voz de Lily Potter la asusto y la puso nerviosa al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a la madre de Harry entrar al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa y una de esas miradas que Ginny conocía tanto de verlas en Harry.

_Así que de aqui saca sus miradas cuando va a ponerme en aprietos..._

-Es...rara.-dijo Ginny.-...pero por lo menos Ron esta aqui aunque supongo que no es a eso a lo que ha venido, Señora Potter.

-Señora Potter.-susurro Lily.-...Lily mejor, lo de Señora no va conmigo.

-Esta bien, Lily.-dijo Ginny.

Lily sonrió rodeando la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si estuviera alargando sus momentos de agonía más de lo normal solo por el placer de verla allí, nerviosa.

-¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?-pregunto Lily.

-No por ahora.-dijo Ginny.-...aunque lo he sido y si todo termina bien, quizá lo vuelva a ser.

-Es raro.-dijo Lily.-...James también tuvo sus problemas con Voldemort pero jamás se planteó apartarme de su lado.

Podía decir que le había tocado un punto sensible a la joven que miro hacia el suelo con una mirada comprensiva y a la vez con el anhelo de querer estar con el chico que había querido desde antes de saber lo que era querer.

-Harry ha perdido mucho en su vida.-dijo Ginny.-...y...de alguna manera me gusta pensar que si me aparta de su lado es porque quiere mantenerme con él a toda costa.

-Es una manera rara de pensar.-dijo Lily.-...pero podría ser efectiva, James solía llegar a algunas de esas conclusiones raras de vez en cuando.

-Imagino.-rió Ginny.-...de tal palo, tal astilla.

-Si...-murmuro Lily.-...¿quieres a mi hijo?

-Más que a mi vida.-contestó Ginny.-...se que parece una estupidez, pero estamos en guerra y podemos morir en cualquier momento y...

-¿Y?-pregunto Lily.

-Y a pesar de todo estar enamorada de su hijo es algo que no puedo evitar.-dijo Ginny.-...no se si me entiende.

-Mejor de lo que crees.-dijo Lily.

Ginny asintió mirando hacia el suelo de nuevo cuando sintió la calidez de una sombra en sus hombros y vio la figura fantasma de Lily abrazarla con cariño mientras sentía sus ojos cargarse de lágrimas.

-Gracias por cuidar de él.-susurro Lily.

-Es un placer.-dijo Ginny.

-¡Eh! ¿que pasa aqui?

La voz de Sirius las sacó de su estado de complicidad mientras el fantasma las miraba con cierta diversión y señalaba la puerta.

-Snape esta abajo con Ron.-dijo Sirius.-...algo sobre Karkaroff y sobre Kreacher. Ese loco se ha traido al maldito elfo a esta casa.

-¿Kreacher?-pregunto Lily.

-El elfo de la casa Black.-explicó Ginny.-...vamos.

* * *

Snape cerró los ojos cuando otro grito de Karkaroff resonó por las puertas de la sala privada de Voldemort, llevaba horas de tortura pero sabía de sobra que aquello era solo placer para su maestro y que no se detendría hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

-Señor...

La voz de Kreacher lo saco de su espiral de castigo escuchando los interminables gritos de Igor, con el que estaba pagando la liberación de Ginny Weasley y la perdida del libro de Beauxbaton y se centro en el pequeño elfo con cara de hombre mayor que lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Kreacher, ¿que quieres?-pregunto Snape.

-Deseo hablar con usted, señor.

Snape no tenía ganas de hablar con él, Kreacher no era demasiado amable con los medio muggles y, dado que Snape era uno de ellos jamás se había ganado su simpatía pero la curiosidad de saber que quería pedirle fue más fuerte que su deseo de rechazarle.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Snape.

-Deseo...-murmuro Kreacher.-...me gustaría que me ayudara a proteger a mi familia.

Las cejas de Snape se levantaron con sorpresa mientras escuchaba la petición de Kreacher como si fuera algo tan irreal como que los mortifagos habían atrapado a Harry Potter y sonrió solo por la icredulidad de sus palabras.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Snape.-...¿y porque debería?

Kreacher suspiro mirnado a todos lados con miedo mientras se agarraba las manos con fuerza dandole a entender a Snape que no podrían hablar allí de ese tema y que necesitaban discutirlo en otra parte.

-Ven, vamos a discutirlo a mi casa.-dijo Snape.

-Pero la ama Bellatrix...-dijo Kreacher.

Snape suspiro y murmuro algo antes de sacar una pluma y escribir una rápida nota con la simple frase de "me llevado al estupido de tu elfo a buscar información en las cocinas" y agarro el brazo del elfo antes de que pudiera protestar desapareciendo del lugar para dejar de escuchar los gritos de Karkaroff más que por ver que quería el elfo.

_Aunque tengo curiosidad por esa petición..._

Por lo menos hasta que llegó a su casa y Kreacher vió a Shadow parado frente a él con Dumbeldore, Sirius, James y los dos libros sagrados.

-¿Eres el traidor?-pregunto Kreacher con la boca abierta.

Y, fue entonces, cuando Snape sacó su varita antes de que Kreacher pudiera reaccionar y susurra el hechizo que dejo petrificado al elfo justo en su sitio.

-Pero ¿que...?-pregunto Ron.-...¡por merlin! ¿¡que estas haciendo!?

-Aparentemente...-dijo Snape.-...ayudando a un maldito elfo.

Aunque en aquel momento, no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

Dobby apareció en Hogwarts como una sorpresa, caminando a través de los pasillos en busca de sus amigos a los que quería invitar a un evento muy especial.

-¿Dobby?

-Profesora McGonagall, Dobby busca a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley, Dobby tiene que hablar con ellos.-dijo el elfo con una gran sonrisa.

McGonagall se agacho hacia el elfo y puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros mientras la expresión triste de su cara le decía a Dobby que algo no andaba bien.

-Dobby te llevaré con Harry y Hermione enseguida pero antes tengo que decirte algo.-dijo McGonagall.

-¿Que pasa, señora?-pregunto Dobby.

-Ron Weasley murió a principios del año escolar y Ginny Weasley esta desaparecida después de ser secuestrada por los lobos de El Señor Oscuro.-dijo McGonagall lentamente.-...asi que te pido que no digas sus nombres delante de Harry y Hermione solo para no apenarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño elfo asintió con lágrimas formandose en sus ojos, a pesar de no tener demasiada relación con ellos, era de los pocos sagre-pura que lo trataban con un elfo normal, no como un criado mugriento y le dolía ninguno de los dos estuviera para ver un día tan importante para él.

-Vamos, te llevaré con ellos.-dijo McGonagall.

Dobby siguió a la directora hasta la biblioteca, donde podía escuchar a Harry y Hermione hablando sobre algo llamado Horrocruxes y que podían ser.

-Esta claro que deben ser objetos.-dijo Harry.-...solo nos falta saber cuales.

-Bueno, uno por casa.-dijo Hermione.-...así que tiene que ser algo distintivo de Griffindor, Slytherin, Hupplepuff y Ravenclaw.

-Pero, ¿el que?-se preguto Harry.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger.-interrumpió McGonagall.

Los dos saltaron sobre si mismo al escuchar la voz de la directora detrás de ellos y sonrieron al ver a Dobby parado frente a ellos.

-¡Dobby!-dijo Harry.-...¿que haces aqui?

-Dobby viene a decirle algo a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger.

-¿Que pasa, Dobby?-pregunto Hermione bajando a su altura.

El elfo respiro profundamente antes de soltar el aire por su boca, la noticia era muy importante tanto que para él era la mejor y más nerviosa noticia de su vida, casi tanto como el día que Harry lo había hecho un elfo libre.

-Dobby quiere invitar a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger a su boda este fin de semana en la aldea de los elfos.-dijo rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Snape, Ron se debatía si matar a su profesor de pociones o saber que era lo que estaba pasando, al final, la curiosidad y las interminables miradas de Ginny lo hicieron inclinarse por lo segundo a pesar de la primera idea todavía cruzaba su mente.

-¿Y para que traes a este elfo aqui?-pregunto Ron.-...¿no ves que nos va a delatar?

-Lo dudo.-dijo Snape.-...quiere ayuda, además, si intentara algo lo mataría antes de que llegara a Voldemort.

Se acercó al elfó y apunto a su boca susurrando un "Finite Incantem" haciendo que Kreacher pudiera mover la boa para poder explicarse.

-Antes de saber que pasa.-dijo Snape.-...jura que no diras nada.

-Lo juro.-dijo Kreacher.

-Como si me lo fuera a creer.-murmuro Ron.

-¡Necesito vuestra ayuda, traidor!-grito Kreacher.-...¡mi hermana esta en peligro por culpa de Dobby y tengo que salvarla!

Aquello atrajo la atención tanto de Ron como de Ginny que dieron varios pasos al frente para encontrarse cara a cara con el elfo que los miraba paralizado y con miedo.

-Escupelo.-amenazó Ginny.

-Mi hermana, Krabbyna va a casarse con Dobby este fin de semana.-dijo Kreacher.-...y tengo miedo de que Bellatrix los ataque, ella odia al estupido de Dobby y planea matarlo.

-Sabe lo de la boda.-dijo James.-...seguramente quiera matarlo allí.

-Si.-dijo Kreacher.-...teneis que ayudarme.

Ron miro a su alrededor y suspiro sabiendo que jamás podría negarse, no por Kreacher si no por Dobby y todo lo que le debía a aquel pequeño elfo libre.

-Bueno, parece que no tengo opción.-dijo Ron.-...¿donde es la boda?

-En mi aldea.-dijo Kreacher.-...la aldea de los elfos.

-Entonces preparen sus cosas fantasmas, caballero y dama, nos vamos de viaje.-dijo Ron.

Y, si más, abandonó el cuarto con la mirada de Ginny clavada en el elfo como advertencia mientras seguía a su hermano y los demás se miraban entre ellos, curiosos de ver por primera vez una boda elfica y, a la vez, preparandose mentalmente para una dura lucha con Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
